


Nothing Else But Us Right Here || Italian Translation

by always_strong28



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Kid Fic, M/M, Single Parent Louis, Teacher AU, aquarium scenes, mentions of past louis/eleanor while louis was closeted, primary school teacher harry
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-29
Updated: 2016-08-29
Packaged: 2018-08-11 19:45:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 34,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7905265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/always_strong28/pseuds/always_strong28
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis sospira e si incoraggia mentre si fa scivolare il maglione sui suoi fianchi. Può farcela. Può resistere all'opera d'arte chiamata Harry Syles; perché lui è un responsabile, maturo adulto e per quanto voglia immergere le sue dita in quel caos di ricci e tracciare i contorni di quei buffi tatuaggi con la lingua, non vuole che l'insegnante preferito di sua figlia venga licenziato.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nothing Else But Us Right Here || Italian Translation

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [nothing else but us right here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/899930) by [supernope](https://archiveofourown.org/users/supernope/pseuds/supernope). 



> La storia non è editata in quanto non ho un beta fisso e io personalmente non riesco.  
> Se qualcuno conosce un beta fidato e che ha tempo mi scriva su Twitter/Tumblr sono always_strong28 
> 
> All the love x

"Em, hai dieci secondi per venire qui e sederti a tavola, o andrai a scuola senza colazione."  
  
Emily entra in cucina con passo pesante, facendo il labbruccio, e Louis la guarda. Lei ha i capelli castano scuro e gli occhi di un blu luminoso, un mento a punta e il volto a forma di cuore, e anche quando fa i capricci, Louis la ama così tanto che il suo petto gli fa male.  
Anche con il broncio, Emily si arrampica sulla sedia e afferra una tazza di latte al cioccolato che Louis le aveva preparato.  
  
"Perchè hai il broncio?" chiede louis e si versa una tazza di cereali, sedendosi di fronte a lei.  
  
Emily sospira, come se Louis le avesse fatto la domanda più ovvia del mondo e dice: "Non voglio andare a scuola, papino."

"Cosa? Ieri eri così emozionata! Volevi che ti svegliassi due ore prima, così da poter scegliere il miglior abbigliamento da indossare." Emily ruota gli occhi, e Louis si appunta mentalmente di ringraziare Lottie per quell'abitudine. Lei non dice niente, così Louis si sporge sul tavolo e le prende le mani nelle sue. "Perchè hai cambiato idea?"  
  
"Non conosco nessuno" sussurra con il mento basso sul petto così che non possa incontrare gli occhi di Louis.  
  
"Beh, è una sciocchezza" la testa di lei si alza di scatto, velocemente sposta i suoi occhi lontano e inizia a guardare fuori dalla finestra mentre Louis continua, "Robbie della porta accanto sarà nella tua classe, e anche Bella con cui vai a nuoto. E io starò li per un po', perché devo incontrare il tuo insegnante ed essere sicuro che ti stia divertendo. Ehi." Lui le stringe la mano gentilmente e aspetta che i loro sguardi si incontrino. "Te lo prometto, se non ti piace la scuola, possiamo trovarne un'altra. Ma devi almeno provarci prima, ok?"  
  
Emily inspira, poi lascia uscire un altro sospiro e annuisce.  
  
"Questa è la mia bambina." Louis mormora "Ora mangia la tua colazione, e andiamo. Non vogliamo essere in ritardo il primo giorno."  
  
La scuola materna è lontana solo un paio di isolati, così Louis avvolge Emily nel suo cappotto, le prende la mano, e la accompagna là a piedi.  
  
L'aria è frizzante alla fine dell'autunno con l'inverso quasi alle porte, gli alberi hanno già perso le loro fragili foglie marroni, appaiono tristi mentre i loro rami spogli sono smossi dal vento.  
La scuola è piccola, un ordinato palazzo, circondanti da una recinzione in ferro battuto che fa fare a Louis un respiro di sollievo.  
  
La porta della classe è spalancata, e ci sono già alcuni bambini con il loro genitori seduti ai tavoli che chiacchierano sommessamente.  
La presa di Emily sulla sua mano si fa più forte mentre entrano, e Louis si sente un po' apprensivo mentre si guarda intorno, cercando l'insegnante.  
Non gli era stato possibile andare all'incontro genitori-insegnanti la settimana prima, quindi non aveva idea di che cosa aspettarsi.  
  
"Salve," dice allegramente qualcuno dalla sinistra di Louis. Egli si volta per vedere chi è che parla e si trova faccia a faccia con un ragazzo. O almeno, uno che assomiglia ad un ragazzo. Ha infatti un volto angelico, occhi che guizzano di felicità e due fossette che compaiono mentre sorride a Louis e si china verso la bambina.  
  
"Ciao," ripete di nuovo, e prende una mano di Emily per stringerla. "Sono Harry, come ti chiami?"  
  
Emily si nasconde timida, lascia la mano di Louis così da poter afferrare la sua coscia, e Louis abbassa la mano sui suoi capelli, mormorando, "Va tutto bene, Em, digli come ti chiami."  
  
"Emily" sussurra lei, arrotolandosi nervosamente i capelli. Non stringe la mano di Harry, ma sembra tranquilla.  
  
"Emily, ma che nome adorabile!" Bene, Emily, sarò il tuo insegnante quest'anno. Ci divertiremo moltissimo, te lo prometto."  
  
Lei non risponde, lo fissa con gli occhi spalancati, e Louis sospira.  
  
"Di solito è molto più chiacchierona di così."  
  
Harry si alza in piedi e porge la mano a Louis con un sorriso.  
"Sono Harry Styles, non credo ci siamo mai incontrati."  
  
Louis scuote la testa mentre stringe la mano di Harry e dice, "Louis Tomlinson. E no, mi dispiace, avevo un emergenza al lavoro. Una scadenza da rispettare, il solito caos, eccetera, eccetera…"  
  
"Certamente" mormora Harry, ancora sorridendo allegramente. Louis gli lancia un'occhiata. "Lei è l'assistente dell'insegnante?"  
  
Harry risponde con una sonora risata, e dice "Cosa? No, sono l'insegnante di ruolo. L'insegnante di questa classe. Perchè?"  
  
"Oh, non importa," dice Louis mentre studia Harry. "Sembra molto giovane veramente."  
  
"Giuro che ho terminato l'università, Mr. Tomlinson," risponde Harry, con gli occhi scintillanti di meraviglia.  
  
"Ugh," Louis fa una smorfia. "Per favore, non mi chiami Mr. Tomlinson, mi fa sentire così vecchio."  
  
"Giusto," ride Harry. " Bene, che ne dice di accompagnare Emily al suo posto? Credo che il suo nome sia laggiù al tavolo blu. Inizieremo in pochi minuti, quindi ha abbastanza tempo per salutarla.  
  
Louis conduce Emily al tavolo blu e la fa presentare agli altri bambini già seduti al tavolo. Bella, la bambina della lezione di nuoto è seduta vicino a lei, e lui la guarda parlare allegramente finché la stanza è piena di bambini e gli altri genitori stanno iniziando ad andarsene. Il nervosismo si fa pensante nello stomaco di Louis mentre lui si accovaccia e mette una mano sulla schiena di Emily.  
  
"Ehi, Em," mormora Louis, e Emily si volta. I suoi occhi sono aperti e luminosi e sta sorridendo felice, e sebbene lui sappia che questo sia un buon segno, non serve per calmare l'ansia di Louis. "Devo andare, scimmietta. Fai la brava bambina e ascolta il tuo maestro, ok?"  
  
Emily rotea gli occhi e dice, "Lo so, papino. Guarda, sono seduta vicino a Bella!" Louis sorride a Bella, e poi fa passare la sua mano tra i capelli di Emily.  
"Papà deve andare, amore, starai bene?" Emily annuisce e Louis si avvicina per darle un bacio all'eschimese. "Ti voglio bene, Em, passa una bella giornata."

"Ti voglio bene anche io," risponde Emily, mentre gli da un bacio sulla guancia, poi si volta immediatamente verso Bella. Louis prova a non mettere il broncio mentre esce dalla stanza, risponde al saluto amichevole di Harry e gli offre un debole sorriso prima di uscire in corridoio.  
  
E' così ironico, pensa mentre cammina attraverso la porta principale, con le mani immerse nelle tasche dei suoi jeans. Dopo la scenata di questa mattina di Emily, lui aveva dovuto combattere l'impulso di tornare indietro, prenderla e fare una corsa forsennata verso casa.  
  
Lui resiste all'urgenza di andare a sbirciare dalla finestrella della porta per essere sicuro che lei stia ancora parlando allegramente con Bela e non stia piangendo per lui, si costringe ad uscire dalla porta principale e chiuderla dietro di sé.  
  
Riesce a proseguire fino alla fine della strada prima che il suo petto si stringa in una morsa e la sua gola si chiuda, si siede sul marciapiede e mette la testa tra le proprie game. Si concentra nel fare lunghi e profondi respiri ed è al sesto respiro quando sente qualcuno dir, "Stai bene, amico?"  
  
Louis fa un altro respiro, lo lascia uscire lentamente e alza la testa.  
  
C'è un ragazzo in piedi vicino a lui, che lo fissa con preoccupazione. Lui ha dei capelli neri sistemati per formare un ciuffo e dei profondi occhi scusi, e ha una sigaretta che pende dal lato della sua bocca, un sottile sbuffo di bianco fumo sale nell'aria dissipandosi. Louis risponde con un'indifferente alzata di spalle e il ragazzo sorride, la sigaretta ondeggia mentre la bocca si incurva nel sorriso.  
  
"Primo giorno di scuola, eh?" chiede il ragazzo, con tono caldo e comprensivo. Louis annuisce, poi appoggia la fronte sulle sue ginocchia e avvolge le mani intorno alle caviglie. Quando parla, la sua voce è attutita dal tessuto dei suoi jeans. "Non si è nemmeno lamentata, per niente."  
  
Il ragazzo ridacchia, poi si siede di fianco a lui e spegne la sigaretta sull'asfalto, e chiede, "E' la tua unica figlia?"  
  
Louis annuisce di nuovo, lui solleva la testa di lato e appoggia la guancia sul proprio ginocchio così che possa guardare il ragazzo, e dice, "E siamo solo noi due, da quando aveva due anni. Io lavoro da casa, non so se posso sopportare una casa vuota."  
  
Il ragazzo sorride gentilmente e da una pacca sulla spalla a Louis.  
  
"Dovrai abituartici, amico. E dopo tre anni, scommetto che la tranquillità sarà apprezzata. Sono Zayn, comunque."  
  
Louis si alzò e gli porge la mano, dicendo, "Louis. Hai qualche bambino che viene qui a scuola.  
  
"No," risponde Zayn con un sorriso. "Insegno arte. Due volte a settimana per il primo e il secondo anno, e una volta per i bambini dai tre ai sei anni. In che classe è tua figlia?"  
  
"Harry Styles?"  
  
Gli occhi di Zayn brillano e sembra divertito, "Oh, adoro Harry. E' così strano."  
  
Logicamente, Louis sa che Harry non avrebbe lavorato con i bambini se 'strano' avesse significato qualcosa di brutto, ma le parole di Zayn hanno fatto attorcigliare il suo stomaco nervosamente e un'onda di ansia si fa strada nella sua voce quando chiede, "Strano come?"  
  
"Ehi, calma," ride Zayn. "E' tipo un….anticonformista. Fa yoga con i bambini e ha un cerchio delle emozioni e insegna ai bambini a prendersi cura degli animali e robe simili. E' fantastico."  
  
Louis si rilassa, rimettendosi seduto e giocherellando con il laccio di una sua scarpa. Probabilmente è arrivato il momento di comprare delle nuove Vans, pensa. Le punte dei suoi piedi stanno iniziando a bucare il tessuto. Infila un dito nello strappo appena accennato mentre pensa ad Emily nella sua classe, chiedendosi che cosa stanno facendo adesso.  
  
"Ehi," dice Zayn, e gli da una leggera gomitata. "Non ci rimuginare troppo, ok? Ascolterai tutta la sua giornata quando la andrai a prendere, torna a casa e goditi la pace, che dici?"  
  
Louis si morde il labbro inferiore per un momento, poi sospira.  
  
"Si, va bene, credo." Fissa Zayn e gli fa un sorriso. "Grazie, amico."  
  
"Di nulla," dice Zayn con un sorriso sghembo. "Fidati quando ti dico che questo accade ad una marea di genitori, e riescono a superarla sempre abbastanza in fretta. Starai bene."  
  
"Si," Louis borbotta mentre si rimette barcollando in piedi. Si guarda intorno e si toglie la polvere di dosso. Il parcheggio vicino alla scuola è per la maggior parte vuoto, l'angolo più lontano pieno di quelle che crede siano le auto dello staff e due grandi scuolabus. Dio, forse nessun altro ha visto questo esaurimento nervoso. Si rivolge verso Zayn, che ora è in piedi di fianco a lui, tenendo una sigaretta spenta tra le dita. "Bene, allora ci vediamo in giro?"  
  
Zayn annuisce e avvicina la sigaretta alla bocca, dicendo mentre fa l'occhiolino, "Goditi la tranquillità finché puoi, Louis."  
  
Louis lo ringrazia, poi si volta e si incammina verso casa. Si stringe il cappotto addosso e fissa il cielo cupo e grigio, appuntandosi mentalmente di controllare le previsioni del tempo prima di andare a prendere Emily nel pomeriggio.  
  
La casa è stranamente silenziosa mentre Louis apre la porta d'ingresso, nessun basso mormorio dalla televisione, nessuna risata squillante, nessun movimento di passetti sul pavimento.

Si acciglia alla vista del salotto vuoto, i giochi di Emily disseminati come detriti di un tornado. Lui dovrebbe in teoria cogliere l'opportunità di riordinare un po'. Beh, in teoria.  
Invece, si toglie le scarpe e le lascia davanti alla porta, poi si slaccia i jeans mentre cammina direttamente alla stanza da letto. Se si fosse fatto un pisolino per prima cosa, nessuno lo avrebbe saputo.

Louis si sveglia appena dopo le undici, intontito e di malumore. Non è abituato a dormire fino a tardi, e la casa vuota è disorientante. Fa pranzo in piedi e sistema il salotto, poi si siede alla scrivania e prova a scrivere. Ha un articolo da preparare per l'uscita del venerdì riguardo il cambio fatto dall'allenatore del Manchester United alla squadra e la sua opinione sulla prossima stagione, e ha bisogno di trascrivere l'intervista che ha fatto al telefono domenica, ma è troppo distratto dai pensieri su Emily per fare più di fare ricerche per il suo prossimo incarico.

Alle tre in punto Louis è nervoso. La scuola finisce alle 3.30 e gli ci vogliono meno di dieci minuti per arrivarci a piedi, ma è ansioso di vedere Emily e sapere la sua giornata. Si veste e si siede sul bracciolo del divano alle 3.02, picchietta la gamba nervosamente mentre fissa l'orologio e prende l'Ipad dal tavolo da caffè e apre Fruit Ninja per passare il tempo.

Sono le 3.11, e poi mette da parte l'Ipad senza nemmeno chiudere il gioco e si avvia verso la porta d'ingresso. E' ancora freddo e grigio, e anche se non ha piovuto, si è alzato il vento.  
Louis si calza un cappello sulla testa, abbottona la giacca mentre cammina, e ignorando il tempo, si mette un lecca-lecca nella tasca e saltella, perchè sta finalmente andando a prendere la sua bambina.

Sebbene siano passate solo sette ore e regolarmente trascorre l'intero weekend senza di lei quando sta da Eleanor, vuole solo sapere che lei sta bene, che ha avuto una bella giornata e che non ha sentito troppo la sua mancanza. (Anche se, egoisticamente, spera che gli sia mancato almeno un po').

Arriva a scuola con diversi minuti di anticipo, ma c'è già un gruppo di genitori in fila per prendere i propri figli. E' un caos di auto e persone a piedi, Louis scorge Zayn e altri dello staff, che non conosce, incanalare il traffico nel parcheggio, oltre allo staff nell'ingresso principale che prova ad sistemare il resto dei genitori ed evitare la calca.

Louis aspetta il suo turno, guardando la mutevole massa di persona dalla porta, e alle 3.29 attraversa facilmente la folla e si fa strada verso l'ingresso. Viene ricevuto da una donna con i capelli rosa shocking e un piercing al naso, che gli sorride dicendogli, "Ciao sono Perrie! Quale classe?"  
Non essendo sicuro della risposta, Louis prova con "Harry Styles?"

"E il suo nome?"

"Louis Tomlinson."

Sfoglia diverse pagine sul suo blocco per gli appunti, poi scorre giù con il dito e guarda Louis, dicendo con voce squillante, "Può andare, Signor Tomlinson, buona giornata!"

Louis la supera, mormorando un grazie, e spinge la porta d'ingresso. Ci sono solo pochi genitori nel corridoio, controllati dai membri dello staff, e Louis è contento di ciò, non immaginando quando sarebbe stato scomodo trascinare Emily attraverso uno stretto e affollato corridoio.

La porta della classe è socchiusa, e i bambini sono tutti seduti in cerchio su un tappeto con Harry. C'è un piccolo bambino con gli occhiali rossi che parla piano, e Louis sbatte gli occhi due volte, sicuramente se lo è immaginato, scuote la testa, confuso.  
Il bambino ha un cerchietto sulla testa, fatto di fiori di seta intrecciati in una scintillante corona di fiori. Louis non riesce a capire a che cosa serva.

"Salve, Signor Tomlinson," dice Harry allegramente, e Louis sposta lo sguardo dalla scena bizzarra e si concentra su Harry.  
E' sicuramente più stanco rispetto la mattina, e c'è una macchia di colore sul gomito della sua maglia, ma sembra così spensierato, ed è veramente adorabile.  
Louis era stato troppo indaffarato la mattina per prestare attenzione, ma Harry ha grandi occhi verdi e un caos di ricci, e le sue fossette sono stupidamente affascinanti, e Louis mette un freno a questi pensieri inappropriati immediatamente.

Ha a malapena il tempo di aprire la bocca che vede Harry sussurrare qualcosa nell'orecchio a Emily, e poi lei saltella e corre verso il suo armadietto per prendere le sue cose.  
"Cammina, per favore, Emmy." la riprende Harry da dove era seduto in cerchio, e Emily rallenta. "Grazie".

Una volta presi il sacchetto del pranzo e il cappotto, Emily attraversa la stanza fino ad arrivare a dove Louis era in piedi, la sua mano già protesa per prendere quelle cose da le. Invece di prendere il sacchetto del pranzo, lui si trova ad inginocchiarsi e ad abbracciarla. Lei avvolge le sue braccia intorno al collo automaticamente, il sacchetto del pranzo che colpisce leggermente la sua schiena, ma non gli importa.

Profuma di polvere e erba appena tagliata, e la sua voce è attutita dalla maglietta quando dice, "Ciao, papino."  
"Ciao, scimmietta." si scioglie dall'abbraccio e le prende il sacchetto del pranzo. "Indossiamo questo, ok? Fuori fa freddo."

Emily si volta così che possa infilare le braccia dentro il cappotto, e quando Louis alza lo sguardo, vede una parte del suo volto contratto in una strana espressione. Quando si guarda intorno per vedere che cosa lei stesse osservando, realizza che Harry le sta facendo delle smorfie, e Louis scuote la testa per la meraviglia.  
Le smorfie non lo rassicuravano, visto che Harry era abbastanza grande e maturo da insegnare a dei bambini, ma alla fine sembrava essere felice intorno a loro.

Louis si alza e appoggia la mano sulla testa di Emily. "Sei pronta, tesoro?" Emily si volta, gli sorride e annuisce, poi Louis indica il cerchio, e dice, "Saluta i tuoi amici e Harry, Em."

Emily fa ciao con la mano a tutti e cinguetta "Ciao amici! Ciao Harry! Ci vediamo domani!"  
C'è un coro di saluti dalla classe, e un "Passa una bella giornata" da Harry, e poi escono fuori.

Louis aspetta fino a che non hanno superato la folla di genitori ancora in attesa per tirar fuori il lecca-lecca dalla tasca. Lo mostra ad Emily, e lei con aria sospettosa, chiede, "A che gusto è?"  
Louis rotea gli occhi, poi si ricorda che è qualcosa che non vuole che Emily imiti, e dice, "Per chi mi hai preso? E' alla ciliegia, ovviamente."  
Emily si alza sulle punte per agguantarlo, ma prima di lasciarglielo, Louis alza visibilmente un sopracciglio finché Emily non dice, "Grazie, papino."  
Lui le lascia il dolcetto, poi prendo la sua mano libera nella propria e dondola le loro mani intrecciate.  
"Dunque? Come è andata la tua giornata?"

Emily toglie il lecca-lecca dalla bocca così da poter parlare, guarda Louis emozionata e dice tutto d'un fiato, "E' stato divertente! Ho visto Bella e Robbie e c'erano Michelle, Sophie, Caroline, Henry, Barney, Poppy e Luke! Non mi ricordo gli altri. E abbiamo un pesce e un criceto, il Signor Whiskers, ma ha dormito tutto il giorno. E una volta, Luke è stato cattivo con Sophie e le ha versato addosso il succo e Harry gli ha fatto chiedere scusa e pulire tutto! E poi abbiamo giocato fuori, ma Harry non mi ha permesso di salire sugli alberi, e abbiamo avuto la lezione di musica e un ragazzo è venuto a cantare con noi e ha portato al sua 'tarra e cantava molto bene.

"'tarra?" domanda Louis, e Emily annuisce e rimette il lecca-lecca in bocca così può fargli l'imitazione.  
"La teneva così." farfuglia con il dolcetto in bocca, lascia la mano di Louis e mima qualcuno che tiene una chitarra, e Louis annuisce.  
"Una chitarra!" la corregge, ma Emily scuote la testa mentre riprende la mano di Louis.  
"Lui ha detto che è una 'tarra!" dice lei con convinzione, e Louis si arrende con un'alzata di spalle.

Trascorse il resto della passeggiata fino a casa raccontando a Louis della rana Fred che avevano trovato mentre giocavano fuori, e quello che Harry aveva loro insegnato sulle rane - che hanno i loro bambini nell'acqua e che ai bambini poi crescono le gambe e saltano fuori, e come cantano quando vogliono sposarsi, come in Happy Feet.  
Louis era molto impressionato dell'interpretazione di Harry sul ciclo vitale della rana, era una maniera creativa di raccontarlo.  
_________

Giocarono con il mini pallone da calcio di Emily nel retro del giardino per un po', una delle sue cose preferite, poi Louis lasciò Emily chiamare sua mamma per raccontarle del suo primo giorno di scuola mentre lui preparava la cena.  
A metà del suo piatto di pasta, le energie di Emily scemarono, così Louis mise da parte la sua scodella e la fece scendere dalla sedia.  
"Forza scimmietta, facciamo un bagno e andiamo a dormire."  
Louis prepara un bagno caldo ad Emily, poi la fa scendere nella vasca, seduta, così che non possa cadere, le bolle di sapone le ricoprono il collo mentre le sue palpebre crollano per la stanchezza, e così Louis la insapona, la risciacqua e la fa uscire dalla vasca.

"Rane," farfugliò Emily quando Louis tirò fuori l'asciugamano con le papere sopra, così lui lascia quello sul coperchio del water e tira fuori l'altro con le rane per asciugarla. Avvolta nel pigiama, Emily alza le mani verso Louis, e lui la prende in braccio. Sta diventando un po' troppo grandi per portarla così, ma la sua testa ciondola contro la spalla di lui immediatamente ed è così dolce quando è addormentata in questo modo, e sebbene le sue braccia facciano male, Louis non può dirle di no.  
Lui le massaggia la schiena e le canta la sua ninna nanna preferita mentre la porta nella sua stanzetta, provando a non pensare al giorno in cui sembrava fatta a posta per le sue braccia.

La sua stanza è di un tenue e netruo giallo, le pareti sono decorate con adesivi di Winnie the Pooh e i mobili sono di un bianco vimini.  
La stanza è luminosa e adorabile, con ampie finestre e tende di un verde pallido che ben si accosta con la coperta di Emily, e Louis non è ancora conscio del fatto che lei sta già dormendo in un letto da grandi, e gli mancano disperatamente i giorni in cui era piccola dentro una culla.

Gli occhi di lei si aprono una volta che Louis si è seduto sul letto per rimboccarle le coperte. Lei sussurra, con la voce piena di sonno, "Papi?"  
"Si, tesoro," mormora Louis, spostandole i capelli umidi dal volto.  
"Puoi leggermi una storia?"  
"Certamente." Louis si sistema sul materasso di fianco ad Emily ed prende un libro dal comodino. E' nel bel mezzo della lettura di Harry Potter e la Pietra Filosofale, ma lei è troppo assonnata per prestare attenzione, quindi passa a leggerle "Il Coniglio di Peluche".  
Lei è addormentata prima che lui raggiunga la terza pagina.  
__________

Il resto della settimana passa in un innaturale schema di alti e bassi, alti e bassi; Emily a scuola, la casa vuota e il silenzio intorno a Louis, e Emily a casa, un tornado di energia e di chiacchiere senza fine sulla scuola e su Harry. Il silenzio durante in giorno non smette di annoiarlo fino al venerdì, e alla fine si è quasi abituato alla routine.

Non è un programma terribilmente emozionante, e si trova a chiamare Emily ogni tanto, quando la quiete dura troppo a lungo. Quando succede, la stessa emozione del primo giorno gli cade addosso, l'urgenza disperata di andare a prenderla e portarla a casa, forse chiuderla in casa per qualche altro anno così non sarebbe cresciuta così in fretta.

Piove quando va a prendere Emily venerdì pomeriggio, così porta un ombrello, uno stupido ed enorme coso con scintillanti pois sopra che Emily ha preso in estate. Le sue Vans si riempiono d'acqua nel percorso fino a scuola, e fanno 'ciac ciac' sul pavimento in marmo del corridoio una volta che Perrie gli ha fatto cenno di entrare.

Ogni giorno di questa settimana, lui ha scavalcato la folla dei genitori, i capelli di Perrie rosa scintillante, e lei gli ha permesso di superarla con un occhiolino.  
Uno di quei giorni, si sarebbe fermato e avrebbe parlato con lei, decide.  
La classe di Emily è disposta in cerchio quando Louis arriva, la corona di fiori è sulla testa di un bambino diverso ogni volta che entra, e quando fa un passo verso la porta, si prende un momento per realizzare che oggi la indossa Emily.

La corona è un po' troppo grande, e le scende sulla testa, ma è così dannatamente carina, come una piccola principessa elfica, e Louis tira fuori il cellulare senza pensarci e le scatta una foto. Quando alza gli occhi dal telefono, si accorge che Harry lo sta guardando. Gli fa un cenno con la mano, si morde il labbro mentre sorride quando Harry gli ricambia il sorriso.

E' un po' scioccante, quanto Harry sia adorabile e quanto intensamente si concentri sulle persone - infatti Louis deve trascinarsi vai dalle loro brevi conversazioni ogni mattina dopo aver lasciato Emily. E' solo che è passato un po' di tempo da quando ha parlato con qualcuno di così attraente, Louis dice a se stesso mentre riporta la sua attenzione su Emily. Giusto.

"E non mi piace quando Herny ha provato a rubarmi uno dei miei biscotti, ma sono stata contenta quando lui me lo ha ridato." Lei guarda uno dei bambini, un piccoletto con dei capelli biondo chiaro, che aveva la testa bassa e guardava giù verso il tappeto, e continua "Se me lo avessi chiesto subito, te ne avrei dato uno Henry, a me piace condividere."

Un'ondata di orgoglio si irradia nel petto di Louis e si prende un appunto mentale di darle del gelato extra dopo cena. Emily si toglie la corona di fiori dalla testa e la mette sulla testa di Harry, e Louis guarda confuso mentre tutti stanno seduti in silenzio mentre Harry si sistema la corona.  
Dovrebbe sembrare ridicolo, un uomo adulto indossare una corona di fiori, ma lui è semplicemente adorabile, i ricci ricadono sulla parte bassa della corona e si avvolgono intorno ai fiori così da farla sembrare intrecciata nei suoi capelli.  
Harry sorride contento e dice, "Molto bene, Emily, è stato molto carino quello che hai detto. Puoi prendere le tue cose, il tuo papà è arrivato."

Emily si volta verso Louis e gli fa ciao con la mano prima di alzarsi in piedi e correre verso di lui. Louis apre la bocca per parlare, ma prima di poter dire qualcosa, Emily fa 'shhh' e gli mette le mani sulla bocca, scuotendo la testa con decisione. Confuso, Louis guarda verso Harry, che dice, "Quando è il momento del cerchio dei sentimenti, puoi parlare solo quando hai la corona in testa." E si indica la testa e la corona di fiori. Louis è meravigliato e mima un 'mi dispiace' a Emily prima di indicare il suo armadietto.  
La guarda camminare e prendere le sue cose, poi riattraversare la stanza. Entrambi fanno un cenno di saluto alla classe, e Harry manda ad Emily un grande bacio, dicendo, "Louis, Emmy passate un buon fine settimana!"

"Bell'armadietto verde." sussurra lui una volta usciti in corridoio, e si inginocchia per prendere il cappotto di Emily dalle sue mani.  
"Lo abbiamo scelto noi! Ho scelto il verde perchè è il mio colore preferito e Bella ha quello rosa e Poppy quello viola! Ehi, papi? Domani c'è scuola?  
"No scimmietta, domani è sabato. Tu stai a casa di sabato e di domenica."  
Emily si rattrista e farfuglia un 'oh' di delusione.

Louis prova a non essere offeso dal fatto che sua figlia preferisca trascorrere la giornata a scuola piuttosto che con lui mentre le prende la mano e iniziano ad uscire dalla porta principale.  
"Ma lo zio Liam verrà domani, e porteremo Loki al parco, non sembra divertente?"  
"Posso arrampicarmi sugli alberi?"  
Louis sospira e dice, "Forse, vedremo."  
La notizia la tira su di morale, e inizia a saltellare allegramente sulle punte dei piedi mentre racconta a Louis la sua giornata, camminando verso casa, con l'ombrello attentamente mantenuto sopra le loro teste.  
___________

Louis è svegliato, lunedì mattina, da una manina che gli da dei colpetti su una guancia. Lui mugugna, si gira sulla schiena e apre appena gli occhi notando che fuori è ancora buio, il cielo non è ancora del colore che anticipa l'alba.  
Sospira quando Emily gli da un altro colpetto sulla guancia e sussurra "Papi?"  
"Em", gracchia lui, "Che c'è? Che ore sono?"  
Lui gira la testa sul cuscino così può sbirciare l'orologio, ma i numeri sono solo una macchia rossa. Louis va alla ricerca, a tentoni, dei suoi occhiali sul comodino e quasi si acceca per indossarli, poi prova a riguardare la sveglia.  
5:38 del mattino. Si gira per guardare Emily faccia a faccia, è distesa al centro del letto, ma è troppo buio per vedere la sua espressione. Louis la raggiunge e le sposta i capelli dalla faccia, passa il pollice sul suo sopracciglio.

"Cosa c'è che non va, scimmietta?"  
Lei si sposta più vicino attraverso il materasso, finché non condividono lo stesso cuscino e sussurra, "Non è ancora ora di andare a scuola?"  
"No, amore," mormora Louis, e prende una ciocca dei suoi capelli, "Puoi tornare a dormire, c'è ancora molto tempo prima che la scuola inizi."  
"Ma voglio andarci," continua. "Devo dar da mangiare al Signor Whiskers oggi."

Louis sorride assonnato e la avvicina al petto, è contento quando lei sistema la sua testolina proprio sotto al suo mento. Louis le da un bacio sulla testa e farfuglia, "Non puoi ancora andare, Em, nessuno sarà lì per altre tre ore. Torna a dormire, ok?"  
"Ok." dice Emily calma, si raggomitola più vicina e avvolge le sue braccia intorno a Louis, le mani che arrivano solo a metà schiena. Louis aspetta finché non sente gli occhi di lei che si chiudono contro la clavicola, poi si riaddormenta.

La sveglia di Louis suona alle 7:15, e sveglia Emily mormorandole frasi senza senso nelle orecchie così che la vibrazione della sua voce le faccia il solletico, poi le riempie la faccia di baci finché lei non ride e prova a spingerlo via.  
La porta a cavalluccio fino alla sua stanza, così che possa lavarsi i denti e scegliere i vestiti per la giornata, non batte ciglia quando entra in cucina quindici minuti dopo indossando jeans a strisce e un maglioncino a fiori.  
Le dice solo, " Ehi, bellissima." e le da un bacino sulla testa mentre le mette un piatto di french toast davanti, poi si mette a tavola anche lei.

Quando arrivano a scuola, Emily abbraccia leggermente le gambe di Louis, poi vola verso il suo armadietto, rallentando quando Harry la richiama, "Emmy, cammina per favore."

"E' carino che tu la chiami Emmy, sai." Dice Louis mentre cammina verso Harry. "Chiama se stessa Emmy da quando aveva quattro anni, perché non sapeva dire Emily."  
"Oh, si? Che tenera!" dice Harry, con meraviglia nella sua voce.

E' così dannatamente carino questa a mattina, i capelli un po' selvaggi, presumibilmente a causa del vento forte, le guance colorate di rosa per le raffiche di vento. Il maglione crema che indossa, serve a rendere i suoi occhi ancora più verdi, le sue labbra più rosse. e i suoi jeans sono così stretti che Louis non è sicuro di come sia riuscito ad indossarli.  
Anche se, ora che ci pensa, non sa come Harry li abbia indossati. Non sa niente sul conto di Harry.

Non realizza di star fissando Harry, finché lui non lo guarda in faccia, con un angolo della bocca girato all'insù in un sorrisetto. Louis scuote la testa per uscire da quei pensieri e quasi inciampa su qualcosa quando fa un passo indietro. Impreca sottovoce, ricordandosi dei bambini nella stanza, e si volta a fissare l'oggetto incriminato. E'…

"E' un contenitore per il riciclaggio?"  
"Astuta osservazione." lo prende in giro Harry. "Che cosa ti ha aiutato? Aspetta, forse il gigantesco simbolo al lato."  
Louis da un'occhiata ad Harry e gli fa la linguaccia, ignorando la capriola del suo stomaco alla risata sonora dell'altro, poi dice, "Non sono troppo piccoli i bambini per imparare cose sul riciclaggio?"  
"Non penso," riflette Harry. "I bambini sono impressionabili. Penso sia importante insegnare loro l'importanza dell'ambiente il prima possibile, no?"  
Louis sospira.  
"Dovrò iniziare a riciclare, vero?" Harry alza le spalle e fa un sorriso sereno, e Louis mormora, "Sei un dannato manipolatore."  
_______________

Come aveva previsto, tornati a casa, Emily immediatamente inizia a cercare il bidone per riciclare così che possa gettare via la carta del suo lecca-lecca.  
"Papi," spiega seriamente, "Harry ha detto che salviamo il mondo pedalando"  
"Riciclando, scimmietta. E si, lo so. Preparerò un bidone. Nel frattempo, mettiamo tutto in una busta che porteremo poi nel contenitore a scuola domani. Come ti sembra come idea?"  
Per la fine della settimana Louis aveva tre diversi bidoni in cucina in aggiunta al classico bidone dell'immondizia, una legenda attaccata al muro così che non potesse fare confusione e un Harry riconoscente per il suo sforzo.

Emily è emozionata quando venerdì lo dice ad Harry, e lui è così orgoglioso che Louis sospira e si rassegna ad essere trasformato in una persona migliore da sua figlia di cinque anni e da quell'hippie di insegnante.

Quel pomeriggio, Emily torna a casa con un appunto da parte di Harry circa la gita che sarà tra due settimane, e la richiesta di fare da accompagnatore.  
Louis pensa al fatto di trascorrere delle ore con quindici bambinietti urlanti di cinque anni e considera di dire che ha troppo lavoro. Ma poi realizza che è anche un modo per trascorre un po' di tempo con Harry - e Emily, ovviamente Emily - e si trova a compilare la richiesta di accompagnatore e metterla nel cestino del pranzo di Emily così che lui la possa trovare lunedì quando avrebbe preparato il pranzo ad Emily e non si sarebbe dimenticato di darla ad Harry.

Nonostante gli abbondanti ringraziamenti di Harry e l'aver assicurato che fare da accompagnatore sarebbe stata una passeggiata, Louis trascorre la settimana precedente all'uscita didattica a rimuginarci sopra.  
Sa come trattare con i bambini, avendone cresciuta una da solo, ma non ha mai avuto a che fare con quindici tutti insieme in una sola volta.  
Anche la festa di compleanno di Emily era stata tranquilla, solo una manciata di bambini del vicinato e della lezione di nuoto. Logicamente, lui sa che ci saranno Harry e altri genitori, ma le peggiori situazioni continuano a passare nella sua mente, lui che rimane da solo con tutti i bambini, o che ne perde uno o che loro lo odiano e non lo ascoltano.

Nel frattempo il lunedì seguente arriva, Louis è un fascio di nervi. Sveglia Emily alle 7:15, la lascia scegliere i vestiti mentre lui prepara dei french toast, e si siede di fronte a lei una volta che si è arrampicata sulla sedia. Lui alza un sopracciglio quando si rende conto che sta indossando il suo quarto completo arancione di fila - Louis nemmeno sapeva che possedesse così tanti vestiti arancioni, ad essere sincero.

"Ehi Em, cos'è tutto questo arancione?"  
Lei alza lo sguardo dal toast e dice, "Harry ha detto che la mia rora è arancione."  
Louis la fissa per un momento, completamente attonito. "La tua cosa?"  
"La mia rora." ripete lei, muovendo la mano intorno alla propria testa come se questo potesse aiutare Louis a capire ma servendo solo a confonderlo di più.  
"Io sono arancione. Tu sei giallo." dice come se fosse una cosa ovvia. "Harry me lo ha detto."

"Se lo dici tu…," mormora Louis, confuso. Prova a cercare di capire mentre stanno finendo di mangiare e mentre camminano verso scuola, l'ansia completamente dimenticata a causa della sua confusione alla nuovo ingresso di Harry nelle loro vite. Dopo aver lasciato la mano di Emily così che può andare a sistemare le cose nell'armadietto, non aveva ancora risolto quale fosse il significato di rora.  
Si avvicina di soppiatto ad Harry, che sta parlando tranquillamente con una donna che Louis immagina essere una delle mamme e il loro terzo accompagnatore.

"Buon giorno Louis," dice Harry gioiosamente mentre si sposta i capelli dalla fronte. Il suo maglioncino è verde scuro oggi e si combina alla perfezione con i suoi occhi, e Louis sospira. E' triste, veramente, come Harry lo riduca, da un uomo di 26 anni ad un bambino goffo di 12 alla sua prima cotta.  
"Questa è Angela, la mamma di Poppy. Sarà l'altra accompagnatrice all'acquario con noi oggi."

Louis aspetta finché Angela non è distratta, per poi dare un colpetto ad Harry e chiedergli, "Quindi, nessun idea sul perchè la mia bambina abbia iniziato a vestirsi come un cono spartitraffico?"  
Harry si morde la lingua e poi sorride, e lo guarda in modo così dolce che Louis inconsciamente si porta una mano allo stomaco per provare a fermare il turbinio di farfalle che sembrano aver preso la residenza lì.  
Patetico, ad essere sinceri.

Harry alza le spalle e dice, con un tono imbarazzato, "Abbiamo parlato delle aure la scorsa settimana."  
"Aure," dice Louis in tono neutro. Quando Harry annuisce Louis continua, "Ho capito le ragioni per cui insegnare il riciclaggio a bambini di cinque anni, ma so che non riescono a capire le aure, nemmeno io le capisco."

L'espressione di Harry si apre in un sorriso, "Oh! Ho un libro sulle aure. Se vuoi te lo presto. E' veramente affascinante." Lui si avvicina alla cattedra e tira fuori un libro sottile dal mezzo di una pila e lo porge a Louis con un sorriso e un occhiolino. "La tua è gialla, se te lo chiedessi. Sei molto facile da leggere."  
Louis piega la testa di lato. Non è sicuro se Harry stia flirtando con lui o se sia solo onesto.

"E che cosa simboleggia un'aura gialla?"  
"Spensieratezza, creatività e gioia soprattutto. Emily ha ereditato queste cose da te ovviamente, ma la sua è un po' diversa - l'essere spericolati e la voglia di emozioni entrano nel mix, da come sembra. E' ovvio, inoltre, quanto ami tua figlia. Quando le sorridi, hai quelle piccole rughe." Lui avvicina una mano ad indicargli l'angolo degli occhi. "Sono adorabili."

Louis abbassa la testa mentre il calore si irradia nel suo petto sentendo il complimento. Sa che Harry è solo gentile, quindi, farfuglia "Sì, beh…Emily è facile da amare."  
La risposta di Harry è evasiva, e dice "E' normale, l'amore per i propri figli, ma alcuni genitori non lo mostrano molto bene. E' una bella cosa da vedere. Accetta questo complimento, Louis."  
Louis alza le spalle, poi guarda verso Harry attraverso le ciglia. "E di che colore sarebbe la tua aura?"  
"Verde." risponde immediatamente, e prima che Louis possa chiedere, continua, "rappresenta l'amore per la natura e l'essere socievoli."  
Sembra realizzare poi che non hanno prestato attenzione ai bambini. Offre a Louis un sorriso imbarazzato e dice, "Oops," poi si volta e inizia a contarli.

Una volta che tutti i bambini sono arrivati e hanno avuto un po' di tempo per giocare, Harry li riunisce e insieme camminano verso lo scuolabus.  
_____________________________________________________________

All'acquario, si incontrano con una guida che li conduce attraverso le vasche.  
Louis si era ripromesso di portarci Emily per anni, e essere qui con lei mentre bada ad un gruppo di quindici bambini non è il modo ideale per farlo, l'acquario è fantastico e i bimbi si divertono tantissimo. Infatti il luogo ha un gioco per mantenerli attenti: tutti hanno un volantino con le immagini di differenti creature marine e loro devo completarla trovando l'adesivo corrispondente nelle stazioni predisposte lungo tutto l'edificio.

Louis cammina nelle retrovie del gruppo, verso il fondo così che Emily non si deconcentri con lui lì e possa prestare attenzione alla guida. Fa un passo più indietro così da affiancarsi ad Harry, ma nessuno ha bisogno di saperlo.  
Parlano piano e di cose senza senso mentre camminano attraverso l'acquario, facendo brevi pause quando un bambino inizia a fare i capricci o quando diventano troppo rumorosi. Sono bravi, per la maggior parte sono affascinai dalle increspature dell'acqua e dai luminosi colori delle immagini, a forma di squalo, di pesce e di razza.

Osservano la vasca della barriera corallina silenziosamente mentre la guida spiega facendo esempi come Spongebob e "alla ricerca di Nemo" li lascia incollare sui loro volantini l'immagine del pesce pagliaccio, in quel momento Louis nota che Emily non sta prestando attenzione. Si volta per vedere che cosa stia osservando e incontra lo sguardo di Harry che le sta facendo la faccia da pesce, occhi incrociati e le labbra strette tra loro.

Harry è assolutamente ridicolo, e Louis si mette le mani sulla bocca per trattenere una risata. La testa di Harry si gira al rumore e scuote la testa, coprendosi il viso con le mani per l'imbarazzo. Louis aspetta finché non proseguono così può tornare di nuovo in fondo al gruppo, sincronizzando il suo passo con quello di Harry, alzando un gomito per dargli un colpetto.

"Per favore," grugnisce Harry. "Nessuno doveva vederlo in realtà." Louis fa una smorfia e lo solletica, questa volta con la punta delle dita così Harry ridacchia e si allontana un po'.  
"Sai che sei parecchio strano, Harry Styles." Lo sguardo ch Harry gli fa è impassibile, ma Louis ride e continua, "Ma sei un buon maestro, ed Emily non smette di parlare di te. Sabato mi ha chiesto se potevi venire a giocare con lei." Louis fa le spallucce.  
"Sta imparando moltissimo. Mi siedo con lei e lavoriamo sullo spelling tutte le sere, ha fatto molta strada nella pronuncia della 'g'. Mi ha chiesto se potrebbe prendere un criceto, perchè si è divertita molto a dar da mangiare al Signor Whiskers la scorsa settimana e se mi dimentico di riciclare qualcosa quando lei sta guardando, mi riprende." Louis guarda Harry dal lato. "Mia figlia di cinque anni mi da lezioni sul riciclaggio. Quindi, beh…grazie per tutto."

Si fanno indietro mentre la guida ferma i bambini davanti ad un'altra vasca, e Louis guarda Harry con interesse mentre striscia i piedi sul tappeto, aggancia le mani dietro la schiena rigidamente. Harry si schiarisce la voce, guarda Louis attraverso il ciuffo, gli occhi scuri nella tenue luce dell'acquario.  
"Scusa se supero qualche paletto, ma Emmy non parla mai molto di sua mamma, e una volta l'ha menzionata dicendo che la andava a trovare."

Un po' di nervosismo piomba nello stomaco di Louis per la domanda insospettata, e afferra il proprio collo mentre considera che cosa è o non è appropriato dire all'insegnante della propria figlia, non importa quanto vorresti scopartelo.

Alla fine, rimane sul vago, "Avevamo interessi diversi." alza le spalle a disagio. "Lei è un'acquirente di boutique e è fuori città più spesso di quanto non sia a casa, così tenere Emily era l'opzione più fattibile per me."

"Deve essere veramente difficile" mormora Harry, e Louis lo studia per un momento, sollevato quando non vede nessun senso di pietà nell'espressione dell'altro. La pietà è l'ultima cosa che vuole. Lui ama la sua vita, sua figlia e anche se è un po' solo ogni tanto senza un altro adulto intorno, non la scambierebbe per niente al mondo. "Da quanto tempo è così?"

"Tre anni. Mia mamma e il mio migliore amico mi hanno aiutato molto." dice Louis tranquillo. "Ma ho imparato per la maggior parte nel mentre." Lui guarda verso i bambini, cercando Emily nel gruppo. La individua proprio nel gruppo di fronte, i suoi lunghi capelli castani tirati indietro in una treccia che lui ha perfezionato in tre anni. "Penso di aver fatto un buon lavoro, considerando tutto."

Sobbalza un po' quando sente una mano sul gomito, si volta verso Harry. Lui lo sta guardando con occhi profondi e seri, e la sua voce è un rombo profondo quando dice, "Hai fatto più che un buon lavoro, Louis. Onestamente, Emily è fantastica."  
"Oh." Louis sospira, un po' sovraccarico dall'intensità degli occhi di Harry e della premura della sua voce. "Grazie."  
"Di niente." farfuglia Harry, e lascia andare il braccio di Louis, offrendogli un piccolo sorriso.

Harry allarga le braccia e ne appoggia una sulla spalla di Louis, e la strana tensione che si era creata tra loro svanisce, si allenta sul petto di Louis così può respirare di nuovo. "Non dubitare di te stesso, Lou. Hai una bambina meravigliosa. Ora lasciamo che la guida concluda il turno così i bambini possono mangiare. Dobbiamo tornare a scuola alle 11:45 così abbiamo tempo per un po' di yoga prima del pisolino."  
____________________________________________________________

Louis è a metà strada dalla scuola di Emily venerdì prima di ricordarsi che Eleanor la terrà per il weekend. Aveva lasciato di fronte all'ufficio di Eleanor una borsa piena delle cose di Emily e un paio di maglioni arancioni che le aveva comprato la settimana prima, così che Eleanor potesse prenderli direttamente, senza fermarsi a casa. Era più facile per entrambi quando Emily non lo doveva salutare.

Si volta e torna a casa, arrabbiato con se stesso per esserselo dimenticato. Ha quasi finito il suo lavoro per la settimana, ha la sua tv via cavo impostata per registrare tutte le più importanti partite del weekend, ha messo in ordine, e ci sono ancora quattro ore prima che Liam lo passi a prendere per la serata in giro per locali.  
Infastidito, per una volta, dalla sua precisione Louis tira fuori il suo telefono dalla tasca e manda un messaggio a Liam, chiedendo di iniziare un po' prima così da non impazzire di noia.

Sono passati quasi tre mesi da quando lui e Liam hanno avuto una serata decente tra uomini, una che non preveda loro accampati sul suo divano con qualche birra mentre Emily dorme nella stanza accanto, e Louis non vede l'ora per sta sera.

Si prende il suo tempo per prepararsi con una lunga e rilassante doccia, si rasa per la prima volta in una settimana, poi indossa i suoi jeans più stretti. Deve sdraiarsi sul letto per indossarli, ma ne vale la pena quando allunga il collo così da guardarsi il sedere allo specchio.

Decide di sacrificare la comodità per la moda e indossa un maglioncino fatto a mano piuttosto attillato che non servirà a niente per fermare il vento freddo autunnale, ma fa risaltare le clavicole e fascia i suoi fianchi alla perfezione.  
Ha appena finito di sistemarsi i capelli quando sente Liam bussare alla porta, indossa le Vans e prende la giacca mentre esce.

Il pub non è ancora affollato quando lui e Liam arrivano, ma è abbastanza rumoroso, è facile trovare un tavolo lontano dal bar dove possono ordinare qualcosa da mangiare e da bere e parlare senza dover urlare sopra la folla.  
Louis si sta facendo strada attraverso una montagna di patatine e una pinta di birra quando sente qualcuno chiamare, "Louis Tomlinson."

Louis si sta facendo strada attraverso una montagna di patatine e una pinta di birra quando sente qualcuno chiamare, "Louis Tomlinson."

Si prende un momento per realizzare che Liam non è la persona che ha parlato, e quando si guarda intorno, scorge Harry che sta camminando verso di lui. Harry, che indossa i suoi tipici skinny jeans, ma invece del solito maglioncino che ha in classe, ha un t-shirt scollata, che mette in mostra un'ampia parte di pelle liscia e un'insieme di tatuaggi che Louis non aveva mai visto prima. E sta per rispondere ad Harry, davvero. Una volta che riesce a riacquistare la facoltà di parola, guardandolo mentre deglutisce.

Sta per salutare quando sente qualcun altro tra la folla. "Louis!" quando allunga il collo, vede Zayn, l'insegnante di arte, che segue Harry con dietro un ragazzo biondo che Louis riconosce vagamente come uno della scuola.  
Louis si ricorda come parlare, e sbatte le palpebre e dice, "Ehi Harry, Zayn, persona che non ho mai incontrato!"

"Sono Niall," risponde il ragazzo biondo, e Louis ha già sentito questo nome prima, almeno crede.  
"Oh" indica Niall. "Sei l'insegnante di musica!"  
"Esatto," afferma Niall, con un tono allegro. "Questo vuol dire che hai un bambino nella nostra scuola?" osserva Harry, poi aggiunge, "Un bambino nella classe di Harry?"  
"Emily," risponde Harry, lui non ha tolto gli occhi da Louis da quando lo ha visto.

Sta facendo agitare Louis sulla sedia, il modo in cui Harry lo sta fissando, gli occhi brillanti anche con le luci soffuse del pub. Louis colpisce il fianco di Liam sotto il tavolo, alla disperata ricerca di una distrazione, e Liam lo insulta sotto voce, poi tira fuori la mano e dice, "Ciao, io sono Liam."  
Louis sta per uccidere Liam, davvero. Non vuole nient'altro che tornare indietro verso il loro tavolo e strangolarlo immediatamente, tranne per il fatto che non può, perchè ora il loro tavolo è occupato dai ragazzi.  
_________

Louis ride di se stesso mentre si lava le mani e si sistema i capelli allo specchio. Non ci dovrebbe essere niente che lo infastidisca per prima, tranne il fatto che uno di quei ragazzi è l'insegnante di sua figlia, che apparentemente è un ubriaco molesto, e continua a fissare Louis come se volesse divorarlo.

Louis ha già bevuto tre birre, ma non è abbastanza ubriaco per questo.  
Non è abbastanza ubriaco per il modo in cui Harry si preme contro il suo lato del tavolo senza considerare il fatto che ci sono trenta centimetri buoni di spazio sul bancone; non è abbastanza ubriaco per il modo in cui Harry continua ad allungarsi sul tavolo così che la sua t-shirt si apri, dando a Louis e a tutti gli altri nel bar una chiara visuale di quella fottuta farfalla tatuata sul suo stomaco; e certamente non è abbastanza ubriaco per il modo in cui l'alcool rende gli occhi di Harry lucidi e le sue labbra di un rosso peccaminoso, il modo in cui la sua bocca si apre quando è vicino al collo della bottiglia di birra, e il modo in cui emana calore come una fornace e profuma di Natale.

Louis sospira e si incoraggia mentre si sistema il maglione sui suoi fianchi. Può farcela. Può resistere all'opera d'arte chiamata Harry Syles; perché lui è un responsabile, maturo adulto e per quanto voglia immergere le sue dita in quel caos di ricci e tracciare i contorni di quei buffi tatuaggi con la lingua, non vuole che l'insegnante preferito di sua figlia venga licenziato.  
___________

Quando Louis torna al tavolo, c'è un drink fresco di fronte al suo posto - un drink che decisamente non è birra - e Harry è per metà disteso sul tavolo con le sue mani intorno alle spalle di Zayn mentre parlano. Louis non è sicuro del perchè si senta questa necessita, ma mentre prende posto, da un'occhiata al piccolo fondoschiena di Harry quando la sua t-shirt è leggermente sollevata.  
E mentre era già abbastanza sicuro che non c'era modo di indossare quei jeans con qualcosa sotto, adesso era sicuro al 98% che Harry non indossava nessun tipo di biancheria.  
Poi raggiunge il suo martini alcolico e prende un lungo sorso, gustandosi il calore nel petto mentre appoggia il bicchiere.

Harry si lascia cadere indietro sullo schienale della panca e allunga le braccia indietro, si volta verso Louis e con un sorriso dice, "Ti piace il tuo martini? Non ero sicuro di quale gusto scegliere, ma Liam ha detto che alla mela era buono."  
Louis annuisce, la combinazione di birra e vodka scorre felicemente nelle sue vene, e si avvicina un po' verso Harry e dice, "Sei molto carino, Harry Syles."  
Harry si illumina a quelle parole, e si trovano seduti, fissandosi per un momento, finché Harry si avvicina ancora e sospira, "Hai dei begli occhi."  
"Tu sei bello," dice Louis tutto d'un fiato, e Zayn e Niall scoppiano a ridere, liberando efficacemente Louis dalla magnetica attrazione verso gli occhi di Harry.  
Louis si allontana un po', così non è rannicchiato sul lato del braccio di Harry, e passa le mani sulle sue guance rosse, mentre da un'occhiataccia a Liam per avergli permesso di confessare quelle cose. E' tutta colpa di Liam, per tutto, per aver invitato Harry, Zayn e Niall a sedersi con loro.

Louis prova a prendere le distanze tra se stesso ed Harry per il resto della serata, ingaggiando con Zayn, Niall e Liam un conversazione per evitare il più possibile altri momenti intimi con Harry, ma continua a ricaderci.  
Ha bevuto altre tre birre e due martini prima di realizzare che Harry sta bevendo un daiquiris. Daiquiris. Lui prende due bicchierini con solo una macchia di rosa in fondo, e due che sono ancora per la maggior parte pieni, e per una ragione inesplicabile, mette le cannucce di entrambi i daiquiris in bocca e li beve tutti e due contemporaneamente.

"Sai," dice Liam, "lo zucchero di questi drink ti faranno stare male."  
Harry alza le spalle mentre succhia il giacchio in fondo, gli occhi spalancati mentre fissa Liam. Quando ha finito, le labbra sono macchiate di rosso scuro proprio al centro, e lui si batte il petto con una mano, fa l'occhiolino e dice, "Sono un adulto. E insegno da due anni ormai, posso gestire un po' di zucchero."

La sua mano è ancora sul petto, e Luis viene distratto dal fatto che le dita quasi lo coprono in larghezza. Senza pensarci, Louis raggiunge e afferra il polso di Harry, lo sposta e lascia la mano di Harry sul tavolo, con il palmo all'insù. Gesù, le sue mani sono grandi. Come le zampe di un orso o qualcosa del genere, pensa Louis. Lui allinea i loro palmi, e preme il suo su quelle di Harry, e sospira. La sua sembra troppo delicata vicino a quella di Harry. Non è sicuro se sentirsi effeminato o eccitato onestamente, perché quando permette a se stesso di pensare a tutto quello che potrebbero fare quelle mani…

No. Scuote la testa e spinge via la mano di Harry, ignorando lo sguardo confuso che Harry gli rivolge e finire l'ultimo martini. Basta drink, basta sfiorarsi, basta Harry. Dice Louis a se stesso. Tranne che la cameriera porta un altro giro di bevute, anche se nessuno l'aveva chiamata e beh…sarebbe scortese non bere un cocktail che il barista ha preparato, specialmente quando sembr così buono, le luci offuscate del bar si riflettono alla base del bicchiere e una ciliegia infilzata in uno stecchino ondeggia sotto la superficie. Sarebbe semplicemente gentile a berlo. Educato, perfino. Giusto.  
_____________

Louis si sveglia con un sussulto e un sospiro. Giace nel letto respirando con attenzione dalla bocca finchè la stanza non smette di girare, poi si siede il più lentamente possibile. I suoi addominali protestano per lo sforzo, ma il suo stomaco e la sua testa sono un problema maggiore, e Louis non si sforza di dover lavare le coperte e far prendere aria al materasso oggi.  
Sta seduto lì con la testa tra le mani, provando disperatamente ad alleviare il pulsare massaggiando le tempie mentre ripensa alla scorsa notte. Ha bevuto troppo, sicuramente circa quattro martini alla mela di troppo, una gentilezza verso Harry Styles, e fanculo. E' dannatamente sicuro - no, certo al cento per cento - che ha detto ad Harry di considerarlo carino la scorsa notte. Ricorda anche vagamente di avergli tenuto la mano per un po', ma dopo questo è tutto sfocato.

Louis perde il filo dei suoi pensieri e sta semplicemente seduto, fissando il suo confuso riflesso nella televisione e sperando nella morte, quando sente un sospiro profondo e si rende conto con un po' di paura che non è da solo nel letto. Oh no.  
Chiude gli occhi e fa una silenziosa preghiera prima di voltare la testa, e sospira di sollievo quando vede che è solo Liam.

"Liam," gracchia, e si allunga lentamente per colpire la guancia di Liam. "Liam svegliati. Svegliati, Liam."  
Liam muove la mano per farlo andare via, ma socchiude un occhio così che possa fissare Louis e ringhiare, "Che c'è?"  
"Come sono arrivato qui?"

Liam sospira e si siede, scacciando il sonno dagli occhi, poi dice, "Ti ha portato Harry." Louis borbotta, l'umiliazione che striscia nella sua gola.  
"Dopo che gli hai chiesto se voleva passare la notte con te."  
"Fanculo, non l'ho fatto." rantola Louis, e si rilassa quando Liam fa un ghigno.  
"No, non l'hai fatto, ma ti ha portato in braccio a casa, anche se gli ho detto che lo avrei fatto io, sono abbastanza impressionato che non ti abbia fatto cadere."  
"Oh, Dio," mormora Louis mentre si mette la testa tra le mani. "Pensa probabilmente che sono un padre terribile."  
"Non lo farà," lo riprende Liam. "Specialmente perchè anche lui era completamente ubriaco. Gli ho detto che quei daiquiris vi hanno fregato." Liam schiocca la lingua con aria di rimprovero, poi si volta verso Louis. "Ora preparami la colazione, ieri mi sono occupato di te."  
Louis fissa Liam finchè non sospira e scaccia le coperte, poi si alza dal letto.  
"Va bene. Io vado in pasticceria, tu fai il te'."

Louis ha la guancia sul freddo marmo del piano di lavoro della cucina mentre il bollitore è sul fuoco e aspetta che i tre antidolorifici che ha preso facciano effetto, in quel momento il suo cellulare vibra nella tasca dei suoi pantaloni sportivi. Fa scorrere il pollice per aprire il messaggio da un contatto nominato come ‘haryr ❤❤❤,’ e Louis spera disperatamente che Harry non lo aveva guardato digitare il nome la scorsa notte. Dio.

La scorsa notte è stata divertente ;)))) xx

Louis riporta la faccia sul granito e mugugna. Una volta che l'acqua per il te' è pronta, si prende un minuto per sistemare il te' nell'acqua, poi riprende il telefono e digita: 'Il mio fegato non è d'accordo.' Pensa per un momento, poi, perché non aggiungere una 'x', e lo invia. Dopo meno di un minuto il telefono vibra di nuovo.

Dovremmo rifarlo qualche volta, no? xx

Louis ignora volontariamente il suo stomaco che sfarfalla e risponde, 'Sì, farò sapere a te e ai ragazzi quando io e Liam faremo un'altra uscita x'. Ecco.  
E' riuscito a mantenersi sul semplice e sull'amichevole e non troppo allusivo. Louis si congratula con se stesso, poi sente la porta d'ingresso aprirsi e Liam che lo chiama, "Sono tornato, dov'è il mio te'?"  
"Dio, se peggio che avere una moglie, davvero" risponde Louis, poi lascia il telefono nel cassetto delle cianfrusaglie prima di portare le tazze sul tavolo della cucina.

Ci sono poche cose nella vita che per Louis sono più importanti di un te' e pasticcini, ed è determinato a non far diventare Harry una di loro.

Louis riesce a fare un lavoro eccellente non flirtando con Harry nelle settimane successive, se così possiamo dire.  
Ok, forse non un lavoro spettacolare, di per sé, ma è riuscito a tenere i messaggi al minimo - tranne che in qualche modo, mercoledì notte, ha fatto una chiamata di tre ore, durante la quale ha imparato tutti i dettagli della vita di Harry. E veramente, lui non è nemmeno sicuro di come sia successo. Aveva appena messo a letto Emily e era pronto per saltare nella doccia, aveva la maglia e i pantaloni sul pavimento e un pollice agganciato all'elastico delle sue mutande, quando il telefono ha vibrato nella su tasca, ‘haryr ❤❤❤’ il nome sul display. (Avrebbe dovuto cambiarlo probabilmente, pensava mentre accettava la chiamata.)

La chiamata inizia in modo strano, farfugliano un 'ciao' e poi un formale 'come stai?' ma continua con Louis accoccolato al cuscino sul letto, sorridendo mentre Harry gli blatera all'orecchio riguardo sua sorella che era solita vestirlo con gli abiti da bambina così che potevano fare uno spettacolo alla madre e al suo padre adottivo. Non si fermarono a parlare fino a prima di mezzanotte, la sveglia di Louis segnava le 11.57, e sbadigliò nella mano, mormorando, Ehi, Haz? Perchè mi hai chiamato?"  
"Oh. Ehm…" c'è una pausa strana, e Louis chiude gli occhi di fronte ad un'ondata di tenerezza. "Beh, sta per…volevo farti sapere che la prossima settimana è il turno di Emily di portare a casa il criceto?"  
Louis si morde un labbro per trattenere un ghigno e resiste all'urgenza di seppellire la sua faccia nel cuscino e urlare, dice con la voce più calma che riesce, "mi stai chiedendo se è per questo che mi hai chiamato?"  
Sente Harry grugnire dall'altra parte, un momento di silenzio, e poi risponde "No. No, te lo sto dicendo."  
"Ok." Louis ridacchia. "Me lo segno. Preparerò uno spazio per il criceto nella stanza di Em."  
"Oh, meglio di no," dice Harry. "I criceti sono animali notturni, potrebbe tenerla sveglia tutta la notte, girando sulla ruota."  
Louis sbadiglia mentre prende il cuscino della federa.  
"Chi vuole un animale notturno?"  
Harry fa un verso, senza commentare, e stanno in un confortevole silenzio per alcuni minuti, finché Louis non riesce a mascherare un altro sbadiglio e Harry dice, con voce morbida, "E' tardi, dovresti dormire, Lou."  
"Anche tu. Hai una giornata più impegnativa della mia," borbotta Louis, ma Harry fa un mugugno. "'Notte, Haz."  
"Notte, Lou. Dormi bene."  
Louis aspetta finchè Harry non riattacca, poi fissa con perplessità lo schermo del telefono, con la scritta ‘haryr ❤❤❤’ ancora sul display. Non può trattenere un piccolo sorriso che increspa le sue labbra mentre passa il pollice sul nome. Ha intenzione di tenerlo solo per qualche altro giorno. Nessuno deve saperlo.

Quindi si, forse i pochi messaggi non hanno avuto alcun peso in fin dei conti. Lui è completamente certo, che almeno ha gestito le sue espressioni, sa che non fa gli occhi a cuore all'insegnante di sua figlia quando la accompagna di mattina. Presumibilmente.  
________________

Il terzo weekend di Novembre, Emily porta a casa il Signor Whiskers. Louis prepara uno spazio nell'area giochi del soggiorno e si fa forza mentalmente per il secondo round di supplica, lui sa che lo terranno una volta poi lo devono restituire. Si rifiuta ancora di prendere roditori e animali, e non una marea di capricci di Emily gli faranno cambiare idea.

"Teniamo questa cosa per tre giorni, perché ha così tanta roba dietro?"  
Louis si lamenta mentre appoggia sulla mensola la gabbietta del criceto e la borsa, che Harry gli aveva consegnato, sul pavimento.  
"Il signor Whiskers," lo corregge Emily, e lei si mette sulle punte così da infilare un dito tra le sbarre e muoverle davanti al criceto. Louis lo guarda tirar fuori la testa dall'igloo di plastica e scorrazzare sui trucioli di legno per annusare il dito di Emily.

"Possiamo tirarlo fuori, papino? Voglio tenerlo in mano."  
"Come fai a sapere che è un maschio," riflette Louis mentre sgancia il cancellato e lo fa uscire. E' un piccolo affarino che entra nel palmo della sua mano, la pelliccia esce fuori tra le dita di Louis mentre lo tiene chiuso tra le mano così che non possa provare a saltare o fare qualcos'altro. Ci manca solo che uccida il criceto della classe di sua figlia. Mentre lo passa ad Emily, intravede un'occhiataccia da dietro e mormora, "Gesù. Beh, chiedevo solo."

Dopo aver chiesto ad Emily di sedersi e tenere la presa salda su quell'affarino, Louis tira fuori il telefono dalla tasca e inizia a digitare un messaggio per Harry,

"Sapevi che i criceti hanno i testicoli grandi come quelli dell'uomo?"

Esita per un momento, non era sicuro al cento per cento che fosse un messaggio appropriato da mandare all'insegnante di sua figlia, con il quale sicuramente non voleva andarci a letto e che non considerava nemmeno un amico. I confini sono imporanti.

Preme lo stesso invia, perchè i testicoli di quella cosa sono ridicoli ed è sbalorditivo, e Louis crede che Liam non abbia mai visto un criceto prima, così probabilmente non avrebbe capito lo stupore di Louis. Harry deve vedere quella cosa tutti i giorni, quindi l'avrebbe capito. Louis sghignazza quando riceve la risposta di Harry:

Lo so, è strano essere gelosi di quanto sia dotato un roditore?

Ora, probabilmente, sarebbe un buon momento per fare un salutare passo indietro da…qualsiasi cosa stava succedendo con Harry, pensa Louis. Il fatto è, lui ha provato veramente tanto a restare sul professionale, perché non ha avuto un appuntamento da quando lui ed Eleanor hanno divorziato, e non è sicuro di essere già pronto. Inoltre, Harry è l'insegnante di Emily, e ci sono regole su questo genere di cose. Non si era abbassato a controllare le regole ufficiali della scuola, ma era stato spesso vicino al controllare.

Il problema è che Harry rende dannatamente difficile restare sul professionale. Era arrivato a realizzare, dopo i due mesi passati, che Harry è una persona socievole per natura, ma ha visto Harry intorno agli altri genitori e anche intorno a Niall e Zayn. Louis sa che Harry si comporta diversamente con lui, lo può vedere dal sorriso che diventa più ampio e dagli occhi che brillano e dal fatto che gli sta sempre un po' troppo vicino, e lo fa stare bene tutto questo.

Quindi invece di fare una passo indietro, invece di spegnere il telefono, o dire ad Harry 'sì è strano', e lasciare cadere il discorso, Louis si ritrova a digitare

Smettila amico, ho visto la misura delle tue mani e dei tuoi piedi, non prendi in giro nessuno.

Preme invia prima di poter cambiare idea, poi lancia il telefono sul divano e riporta l'attenzione ad Emily e al Signor Whiskers.  
_____________

Sabato Louis lascia Emily mettere il Signor Whiskers nella ruota per farlo correre. Prepara un po' di popcorn e mette in tv "Rapunzel", si siedono vicini sul divano e alternano guardando un po' il film e un po' il criceto che gironzola per casa dentro la ruota. Emily ridacchia ogni volta che la palla colpisce un mobile, e ad un certo punto, Louis deve soccorrere il criceto quando era rimasto incastrato tra un spigolo e un enorme vaso che la mamma di Louis gli aveva regalato come regalo per la nuova casa, che però onestamente aveva visto giorni migliori.

Louis porta Emily da Liam per una grigliata quella sera, rallegrandosi che lei aveva esaurito le sue energie correndo dietro a Loki nel giardino. Si addormenta appena la mette nel seggiolino dell'auto, e una volta messa a letto, anche lui sprofonda nel suo senza prendersi la briga di lavarsi i capelli per togliere l'odore di fumo.

Louis non si rende conto fino alla mattina successiva che non hanno mai rimesso il Signor Whiskers nella gabbietta. Brividi di paura si irradiano lungo la spina dorsale mentre cammina sulle punte dei piedi nel corridoio, determinato a non svegliare Emily, giusto per sicurezza. Louis trova la sfera incastrata tra la pianta e la libreria di nuovo, e impreca piano quando picchetta con le dita su di essa e il criceto non si muove. Ovviamente, cazzo. Lasciare che Louis uccidesse l'animaletto di classe. Ritorna in camera e prende il cellulare, chiama Liam e lo supplica di venire a guardare Emily per un'ora mentre lui va a comprare un rimpiazzo.

"Liam, per favore, so che sono tipo le otto del mattino, ma ho ucciso il suo dannato animale, devo andare a prenderne uno nuovo prima che si svegli!"  
"Louis", Liam si lagna. "Che cosa faccio se lei si sveglia mentre non ci sei? Non saprei cosa dirle! Mandami una foto di quella stupida cosa e lo andrò a prendere io. Mi vesto subito"  
Louis sente il rumore delle coperte, e poi un tonfo soffocato, seguito da un altro suono.  
"Mi devi un favore," Liam dice al telefono un momento dopo, "Uno grosso questa volta."  
"Sì, assolutamente," Louis balbetta. "Tutto quello che vuoi, promesso, solo ti prego prendine uno che sembri lo stesso, e fai in fretta."

Per quanto fosse disgustoso tirarlo fuori, Louis apre la palla e scatta una foto al povero criceto per mandarla a Liam. Non è sicuro di quale sia la giusta cosa da fare in queste situazioni. Buttarlo nella spazzatura? Seppellirlo in giardino? Gettarlo nel water?

Alla fine, prende una scatola delle scarpe dall'armadio e mette il criceto dentro, deglutendo a fatica quando il corpicino colpisce il fondo della scatola poi lo avvolge in un sacco della spazzatura e lo appoggia vicino alla porta sul retro finché non decide cosa farci. Liam si presenta venti minuti dopo, e deposita la piccola scatola che gli hanno dato al negozio di animali.

"Cazzo," Louis sospira quando sente dei rumori provenire dalla camera di Emily. Louis tira Liam in un abbraccio e gli dice, "Grazie. Mi hai salvato la vita."  
"Certo," Liam ride, abbracciando Louis. "Cosa hai intenzione di dire ad Harry?" Louis si discosta, di nuovo in panico.  
"Dici che devo? Non devo, vero? Voglio dire, mi ha già visto ubriaco fradicio, e potrei avergli accidentalmente detto che ha un grande cazzo venerdì, non so se…."

Viene interrotto da una fragorosa risata, e da un'occhiataccia a Liam mentre alza le spalle. "Penserà che sono un cattivo genitore." Louis sospira, ma Liam gli prende le spalle e lo scuote un po'.  
"Louis, non penserà che sei un cattivo genitore, penserà che sei onesto, e probabilmente che sei giova e single e che Emily non è stata a casa nel weekend, così ti meritavi un po' di divertimento. Non ho la minima idea di che cosa tu gli abbia detto sulla faccenda del cazzo, ad essere onesti, ma scommetto che sarà stato lusingato. Sei di bell'aspetto e singole, lui è di bell'aspetto e single, apparentemente lui ha anche un grosso pene, che problema c'è?"  
"Il problema," sibila Louis, "è che è l'insegnante di Emily e ci sono regole. Inoltre, ho ucciso il suo fottuto criceto." sospira. "E avere un appuntamento quando hai un bambino è …. complicato." Non voglio incasinare la testa di Emily."

C'è un rumore di passi alle loro spalle, e poi Liam lascia perdere Louis e dice, "Ei, Em!"  
Emily ride gioiosa quando Liam le corre incontro e la avvolge nelle sue braccia così che le può fare una pernacchia vicino al collo.  
"Zio Liam! Tu e papino avete avuto un pigiama party?"  
"No," ridacchia Liam. Lui guarda verso Louis, poi dice, "Sono venuto a prendere voi ragazzo, così possiamo andare a mangiare qualche ciambella e poi al parco. Papà ha detto che ti lascerà salire sugli alberi con me oggi."

Ogni briciola di gratitudine e affetto per Liam svaniscono immediatamente. Louis fissa Liam, provando a comunicargli attraverso gli occhi quanto arrabbiato fosse. Traditore, mormora, ma Liam alza le spalle e lascia un bacino sulla fronte di Emily prima di metterla giù.  
"Vai a vestirti Em, forza!"

Nel momento in cui Emily lascia la stanza, Louis sputa, "Sei il peggiore e il migliore amico del mondo, Liam Payne. Se mia figlia cade e si rompe un braccio o peggio la testa, sarà tutta colpa tua."  
"Calmati, Lou. Non le permetterò di cadere, con chi pensi di avere a che fare?" si volta e attraversa il corridoio per andare ad aiutare Emily a scegliere il suo vestito, ma rallenta così da potersi girare verso Louis, con un sopracciglio alzato. "E ehi, forse mentre noi ci stiamo arrampicando, puoi chiamare Harry e dirgli tu-sai-cosa. Forse anche altre cose."

Fa l'occhiolino a Louis, poi scompare dietro l'angolo. Louis mugugna e passa le mani sulla faccia. Che cazzo di casino che doveva venir fuori di domenica. Ed sono solo…prende il telefono per controllare l'ora. Le 9:30 del mattino. Fantastico.  
_______________

"Wow, Lou, rallenta."  
Louis si siede su una panchina e mette la testa tra le ginocchia. "Scusa," mormora al telefono. "Non sono un cattivo genitore. Non ho mai lasciato Emily in macchina, o in un negozio, o al parco. Ero distratto dalla versione animata di Zachary Levi, chi poteva sapere che un personaggio dei cartoni potesse essere così attraente?" Balbetta. " Sto balbettando, oh Dio, per favore fammi smettere."  
Harry ride, e il suono penetra nella sua spina dorsale e provoca dei brividi lungo le sue braccia, E' bassa, roca e venato di sottintesi, e Louis sente il suo cuore accelerare per un motivo completamente nuovo.

"Louis, ho dovuto rimpiazzare quel criceto tre volte nei due anni passati. Che cosa ci hai fatto con lui?"  
Louis sospira e appoggia la fronte contro le ginocchia, sussurra, "E' in una scatola nel retro del giardino. Liam ha comprato un nuovo criceto, Emily non lo sa."  
"Bene, puoi portarlo a scuola? Chiederò a Niall di aiutarmi a seppellirlo nel giardino."

La colpa preme sul petto di Louis, e si trova a dire, "Non disturbare Niall, ti aiuterò io. A che ora dovrei portarlo?"  
Harry fa un mormorio di approvazione, poi dice, alle 10:30 potresti. Zayn tiene i bambini per fare teatro fino alle 11: 15."

Louis sospira, poi si volta per controllare Liam ed Emily. Liam è in piedi sotto un albero basso mentre Emily si arrampica come una scimmia tra i rami, il volto illuminato da una risata per quello che Liam gli stava dicendo.  
"Posso farcela, 10:30," risponde Louis dopo un momento di osservazione. "Ci vediamo domani, Harry."  
"Ok, suona bene. Ehi, Louis?" Louis si blocca e preme il telefono all'orecchio, così forte che i tasti gli si premono sulla pelle. "Non preoccuparti, ok? E' solo un criceto. I criceti muoiono, e non ci sono collegamenti con le tue abilità di genitore, giuro."  
Louis chiude gli occhi all'ondata di gratitudine e adorazione che cresce nel suo petto, deve ingoiare un peso prima di poter gracchiare, "Grazie, Haz. Significa molto per me."

Quando Louis porta a scuola Emily lunedì mattina, diventa rosso di imbarazzo nel momento in cui incontra gli occhi di Harry. Prova ad andarsene senza parlare con lui come invece fa di solito, ma poi si ricorda che deve dargli il sosia del Signor Whiskers e tutte le sue cose.

"'Giorno," mormora mentre cammina lentamente, la gabbia stretta tra le sue mani come fosse un'ancora di salvataggio. Emily è già al suo armadietto, desiderosa di giocare con i suoi amici e non gli presta più attenzione. Stranamente a Louis quella mattina non interessa, vuole disperatamente andarsene da lì il più velocemente possibile, anche se sa che dovrà tornarci tra due ore.

"Ciao," Harry dice luminoso, e prende la gabbia dalle sue mani, poi la porta vicino alla faccia così da poter sbirciare dentro. "Come sta il Signor Whiskers questa mattina?" Louis arrossisce violentemente, e nasconde le mani nelle fasce e borbotta, "Giù di morale, Haz."  
"Oh no, Louis, non è…" Harry fa una pausa così da poter sistemare la gabbia al suo posto, poi si avvicina per afferrare il polso di Louis. Quando Louis alza lo sguardo, Harry lo sta guardando con gli occhi profondi e seri. "Non intendevo dire niente del genere, forza."

"No, lo so." Louis sospira. Tira fuori una mano dalla tasca così da poter passarsela sulla faccia e grattare la barba di due giorni.  
"Ehi, che ne dici di restare dopo aver seppellito il criceto e pranzare con Niall e Zayn, poi venire per un po' di yoga prima del pisolino? Sembri uno che potrebbe farcela."

Louis alza, in modo scettico, un sopracciglio e dice in modo piatto, "Io. Fare yoga. Con un branco di bambini di cinque anni."  
"Sì," alza le spalle Harry. "La faccio tutti i giorni, è veramente rilassante. E i bambini sono veramente carini."  
Louis guarda il Signor Whiskers Quinto correre sulla ruota, intanto si mordicchia la guancia per un momento poi sospira.  
"Va bene. Ok. Ma se mi dici di 'rilassare il mio occhio interiore', o qualcosa del genere, me ne andrò."

Harry grugnisce e stringe il polso di Louis, poi dice, "Lou, farò yoga con dei bambini di cinque anni. Facciamo finta di essere uccellini in piedi e ondeggiare come fiori al vento."  
"Giusto," mormora Louis. "Bene, immagino che ci vedremo tra un paio d'ore."  
Harry si illumina quando Louis ricambia il suo sguardo. I suoi occhi sono scintillanti nella luce del sole che attraversa la finestra, le punte sottili dei ricci sembrano dorate, e Louis deve trattenere un altro sospiro. Non può più permettersi di prendere in giro Harry per essere un hippie, è così adorabile.  
Louis fa un passo indietro prima di fare qualcosa di stupido, come baciare Harry su quelle stupide fossette; non permette a se stesso di voltarsi mentre esce dalla stanza.  
___________________

Trasportare un criceto morto dentro un sacco della spazzatura fa sentire Louis più strano di quanto si fosse aspettato, e si era aspettato di sentirsi dannatamente strano. Sente come se stesse facendo qualcosa di losco, come essere pronto a nascondere il cadavere e stesse rendendo Harry il suo complice. Il che è ridicolo, i criceti muoiono ogni gioii, e nessuno è mai andato in prigione per aver ucciso un roditore. O almeno non crede.

Il corridoio della scuola è deserto e tutte le porte delle classi sono chiuse, le suole delle Vans di Louis scricchiolano sul pavimento di cemento mentre cammina lungo l'ingresso. Non è abituato a vedere la scuola così, e Louis quasi supera la classe di Emily, rendendosi conto che è quella giusta perchè vede un lampo di capelli castani ricci dalla piccola finestra. Deve aspettare solo un paio di minuti, appoggiato contro il muro con il sacchetto della spazzatura che oscilla in mano, prima che la porta venga socchiusa e Harry scivoli fuori.

"Ciao," sospira mentre lascia che la porta si richiuda. "Finalmente. I bambini sono super rumorosi, penso che lo yoga andrà bene oggi."  
Louis non risponde, prendendosi un momento per osservare Harry che si riprende. Sembra un po' spossato, i capelli molto più arruffati del solito e il colletto del maglione decentrato tanto che l'ala di uno dei suoi tatuaggi è visibile, ma i suoi occhi sono ancora luminosi e lui sorride quando scopre Louis a fissarlo, volta la testa verso il retro della scuola e dice, "Andiamo?"

Harry si ferma davanti ad una porta senza cartellino, la apre e rivela un caos di scopre e giganti lucidatrici per pavimenti. C'è un secchio pieno di attrezzi da giardinaggio nell'angolo, e Harry prende una vanga, poi chiude la porta con il fianco e conduce Louis oltre la porta nel parco giochi. Finalmente è arrivato l'inverso, a quanto sembra. E' freddo fuori, abbastanza da far uscire una nebbiolina quando Louis respira, e il cielo è velato di bianco, pesante e promette neve.

La proprietà della scuola è apparentemente grande, e il parco giochi spazioso, con un piccolo campo per far giocare a calcio o a kickball i bambini, e un recinto con la sabbia pieno di oggetti e due lunghe altalene.  
C'è un piccolo insieme di alberi nell'angolo, con i rami spoglie e rivolti verso l'alto come dita sottili.

Siepi squadrate circondano il lato dell'edificio, e Harry conduce Louis giù per il sentiero affiancandole, le dita appoggiate delicatamente sulla sua piccola schiena. Si fermano a lato degli alberi ed Harry dice: "Qui dovrebbe andare bene."  
Louis appoggia la scatola sull'erba, ma prima che possa chidere la vanga, Harry si inginocchia e inizia a lavorare il terreno. Louis si sistema vicino a lui e lo raggiunge, avvolge la sua mano intorno a quella di Harry che era sul manico. "Posso?"  
Harry non lascia la vanga, guarda verso Louis per un momento, poi dice: "Perchè?" Louis alza le spalle.  
"Senso di colpa da sopravvissuto?" Harry borbotta, ma Louis aggrotta le sopracciglia e dice, "Ho ucciso io quella cosa. Mi farà sentire meglio, credo."

Harry sospira, ma lascia il manico e si sposta di lato. Non parlano per qualche minuto, mentre Louis sposta il terreno e fa un piccolo mucchio sulla sommità della piccola tomba. Sta preparando una piccola buca rotonda prima che Harry aprisse la bocca e dicesse, "Ti avevo detto di non preoccuparti. Non stai ancora pensando che questo ti renda un cattivo genitore, vero?"  
Louis guarda a terra e non risponde. Sa che è solo un criceto, che i bambini non saranno mai in grado di vedere la differenza, ma era una creaturina indifesa, e si sente una persona terribile per quello che ha fatto.

"Louis," Harry sospira, "Tra il collocamento, la formazione e l'insegnamento ho avuto a che fare con una marea di genitori. Fidati se ti dico che stai facendo un lavoro magnifico. So che te l'ho già detto, ma Emily è fantastica, e lei ti adora. E il fatto che tu stia facendo tutto da solo…"  
C'è qualcosa nella voce di Harry che suona come un po' di ammirazione, Louis alza le spalle, mormorando, "Ho ricevuto aiuto."  
Può sentire Harry alzare gli occhi al cielo.

"Lo so, lo so. Liam e tua madre. Sei un disastro nell'accettare i complimenti, lo sai, vero?" si avvicina per dare una botta gentile sulla spalla di Louis, e Louis deve trattenere un sorriso. "Ehi, spero che questo non sia troppo invadente da parte mia, ma…"  
Fa una pausa, come se stesse aspettando che Louis lo fermasse. Louis è curioso riguardo quello che l'altro voleva sapere, quindi, non dice niente, continua a lavorare per allargare la fossa. Quando alza velocemente lo sguardo su Harry, vede che l'atro lo sta guardando e si sta mordendo nervosamente il labbro inferiore. Louis alza un sopracciglio e aspetta che Harry continui.

"Perchè tu ed Eleanor vi siete…"  
"Separati? conclude Louis, con un altro sguardo verso Harry.  
Harry annuisce, poi continua, "Voglio dire, non devi dirmelo se non ti senti a tuo agio. Ero solo curioso, perché non parli molto di lei che ti aiuta a crescere Emily, ma voi due non mi sembrate…ostili quando parlate uno dell'altro."  
Louis aveva dimenticato che Eleanor era venuta a prendere Emily a scuola un paio di volte, e per quanto ridicolo era, si arrabbia un po' al pensiero di lei che parla con Harry, che parla di lui con Harry. Probabilmente non è normale, che sta diventando possessivo nei confronti dell'insegnante di sua figlia. No, sicuramente non è normale. Si gratta il naso, si schiarisce la gola mentre considera cosa dire e come spiegarsi.

"Quando ero giovane, ero… a disagio con l'idea che le persone sapessero che ero gay, così ho fatto finta di non esserlo per lungo tempo. Il modo più facile per nasconderlo era avere una ragazza, e Eleanor era adorabile. Non avevo pianificato di continuare la nostra relazione dopo l'università, ma Eleanor rimase incinta dopo una notte - una notte di bevute ad una festa universitaria, e sposarla era la cosa giusta da fare."  
Si acciglia, fa una pausa mentre misura l'ampiezza della fossa con la misura della scatola delle scarpe. C'è bisogno di un po' più di lunghezza, pensa, così ritorna a scavare.  
"Probabilmente sarei rimasto con lei, onestamente, ma credo che lei si fosse stancata di me che facevo finta. Lei lo sapeva da un po', me lo disse, e pensammo che entrambi meritavamo di meglio."

Louis si appoggia sui talloni e lascia andare la vanga, arrischiandosi in uno sguardo verso Harry. Sa che non è proprio la routine, fare coming out con l'insegnante del proprio figlio in questo modo, così non sa esattamente cosa aspettarsi. Harry lo sta guardando, un'espressione illeggibile, i suoi occhi scuri per il debole sole invernale. Nessuno dei due parla per un po', e poi Harry dice, ad alta voce e improvvisamente nella quiete del parco giochi, "Sì, lo sai. Ti meriti di meglio, ecco. Voglio dire, meriti di essere felice, Louis."

Louis sospira e passa le mani dietro al proprio collo. Il terreno era veramente secco, e sebbene la calma, sta sudando un po' dallo sforzo di scavare. Così duramente, come è riuscito a resistere, Louis ora può capire che, in qualche modo, Harry è diventato un amico, che non sta offrendo a Louis un vuoto luogo comune, solo perchè è la cosa giusta da fare.  
Lui lo sa, il sorriso che offre a Harry è piccolo, ma genuino, ed è sicuro quando dice, "Sono felice."  
Harry non risponde, continua solamente a fissare Louis, così Louis distoglie lo sguardo e prende la busta. La apre e tira fuori la scatola, la porge ad Harry e alza un sopracciglio domandando, "Faresti tu gli onori, Harry?"

Un sorriso arriccia l'angolo della bocca di Harry mentre si sporge per prendere la scatola, e Louis sa che il modo in cui le loro dita si sfiorano appena intorno al cartone è intenzionale.  
Louis lascia andare la scatola e si mette una mano sullo stomaco per calmare le farfalle, e guarda con ammirazione mentre Harry mette la scatola nella fossa, poi raccoglie un po' di terra nelle mani e la getta sul coperchio della scatola come se fossero ad un vero funerale.  
"Il Signor Whiskers Quarto era un buon criceto, " dice Harry con voce seria mentre prende altra terra, "Non ha mai fatto la cacca sui bambini e mi ha morso solo una volta. Penso sia tutto quello che si possa chiedere ad un criceto."

Louis sbuffa, poi cambia la sua espressione in una di rimorso quando Harry lo fulmina con uno sguardo di rimprovero.  
"Emh," Harry continua, con il naso arricciati mentre pensa. "Cenere alla cenere, polvere alla polvere, so che ci sono altre parole per questo momento, ma ho un vuoto ed è solo un criceto, quindi non mi sento molto in colpa per questo."  
Louis deve mettersi le mani sulla bocca per trattenere una risata, e questa volta, quando Harry lo guarda, la sua espressione è tenera e divertita. Louis scuote la testa, poi dice, "Bene, è il mio turno."  
Louis si avvicina a Harry per prendere la sua manciata di terra, poi dice, "Ti conoscevo solo da un giorno, Signor Whiskers, ma per quanto valga, eri il miglior criceto che io abbia mai avuto. Mi dispiace ti averti lasciato nella tua palla a morire di fame. Non è giusto."  
Harry gli da una gomitata gentile, poi prende la vanga e ricopre la fossa, riempiendo ai bordi della scatola e schiacciando la montagnola una volta terminato.

"Bene," dice, appoggia le mani sulle sue ginocchia. "Pronto per rientrare?"  
Louis annuisce mentre guarda Harry alzarsi in piedi. Lui ha notato le gambe di Harry per primo, ovvio che l'ha fatto, ma non aveva mai realizzato quanto fosse slanciato. Le ginocchia di Harry barcollano un po' mentre si sistema, e Louis ha l'immagine di un puledro appena nato che barcolla facendo i suoi primi passi che attraversa la sua mente, mentre afferra la mano che Harry gli stava porgendo.  
"Sai," inizia a parlare mentre tornano indietro attraverso la porta, "Sto faticando ad immaginarti fare yoga, visto che hai così tanta difficoltà a stare in piedi."  
"Ehi." dice Harry mentre tiene la porta aperta per Louis. "Lo gestisco bene, grazie."  
Louis mormora, sorride diverto ad Harry mentre attraversano il corridoio verso la classe di Harry. Si fermano di fianco e Louis si appoggia al muro, con le mani dietro la schiena e dice, "Sarò il giudice di questa cosa."  
Harry arriccia il naso all'insù in quella che Louis pensa che dovrebbe essere un'espressione minacciosa, ma è invece una smorfia da gattino adorabile, poi dice, "Aspetta qui, farò uscire Zayn."

Niall incontra gli altri due all'ingresso, e camminano per un paio di isolati fino ad un bar per dei panini e del tè. E' un pranzo tranquillo, con conversazioni leggere e battute amichevoli, e Louis è di umore migliore quando Zayn e Niall lo lasciano davanti alla classe di Harry, trenta minuti dopo.  
"Divertiti," dice Zayn con un piccolo ghigno. "Harry è veramente flessibile."  
Louis combatte contro l'insieme di immagini - Harry in bizzarre posizioni di yoga, Harry chinato sulla sua scrivania con i pantaloncini da yoga, Harry disteso sul letto di Louis con le gambe sulle spalle di Louis. Zayn fa un sorrisetto consapevole quando Louis arrossisce, e Niall si avvicina per dargli una pacca sulla spalla.

"Non cadere. Non hai bisogno che un gruppetto di bambini di cinque anni sappiano che sono più bravi di te in qualcosa."  
"Grazie, ragazzi," dice Louis asciutto. "Siete molto rassicuranti. Lo apprezzo."  
"Ciao Lou," dice Zayn, già a metà strada nel corridoio, e Louis guarda Niall prima di girarsi a sbirciare dalla finestra. Sembra che i bambini siano pronti per il pranzo, così bussa leggermente alla porta, sussultando quando si apre improvvisamente rivelando un raggiante Harry Styles.

"Ciao Louis," dice splendente Harry, poi si volta verso i bambini. "Ehi, bambini vi ricordate il papà di Emily? Lui farà un po' di yoga con noi oggi! Dite tutti 'ciao Louis'."  
Un coro di 'ciao' esce dai bambini, e Louis offre loro un imbarazzato inchino. Cattura gli occhi di Emily da dove lei è seduta, al tavolo blu, mentre sta condividendo un contenitore di carote con Bella, della lezione di nuoto, e gli fa l'occhiolino. Non è ancora capace di fare a sua volta l'occhiolino, ma ci prova, comprimendo tutta la faccia e finendo per sbattere tutte e due le palpebre invece che una. Louis le alza i pollici lo stesso, perché è così carina.

Lui si fa indietro e aspetta mentre Harry aiuta i bambini a sistemare, poi dice loro di prendere i materassini mentre lui si dirige verso la cattedra. Louis non è sicuro di che cosa Harry stia facendo mentre si rannicchia per cercare nel cassetto più basso, poi afferra un pezzo di stoffa e lo avvolge intorno al collo. La confusione di Louis aumenta quando Harry alla fine ci fa un nodo, ma poi Harry alza la stoffa sopra la fronte e tira indietro la frangia così da liberare gli occhi. Oh.

Louis guarda Harry che afferra due materassini da dove erano appoggiati al muro, poi costeggia il bordo della scrivania e si avvicina a lui.  
Il maglioncino di Harry è largo oggi, si alza un po' mentre cammina, e le sue gambe sembrano senza fine con quei jeans. Sembra che si sia tolto anche le scarpe ad un certo punto, i piedi avvolti nei calzini strisciano sul tappeto, e tutto ciò, è unito al modo in cui quei capelli sono tirati all'indietro dalla bandana, ironicamente, Louis sta facendo fatica a respirare.

Harry passa a Louis uno dei materassini e dice, con un'ombra di preoccupazione nella voce, "Tutto ok, Louis?"  
Louis annuisce immediatamente mentre prende il materassino da Harry, poi fa un passo indietro. Harry profuma veramente troppo di terra e di qualcosa che pensa potrebbe essere zenzero, ed è una strana ed inebriante combinazione.  
"Sto bene," risponde con voce roca, poi fa oscillare il materassino e dice, "Dove dovrei sedermi?"  
"Puoi sederti vicino a me, se vuoi. I bambini hanno una routine quotidiana. Quindi in questo modo puoi restarne fuori!  
"Va bene." mormora Louis. Srotola il materassino e lo sistema sul pavimento, poi si toglie le Vans e aspetta per ulteriori istruzioni. Non guarda di nuovo verso di Harry, non vuole pensare a quello che Zayn gli ha detto mentre si trova in una stanza piena di bambini, invece guarda i bambini che si preparano per lo yoga.

Sono veramente adorabili, guardarli che appoggiano le loro scarpe negli armadietti, poi che portano i piccoli materassini da yoga al centro della stanza e li sistemano. I bambini sembrano già sapere cosa fare, così Louis imita il modo in cui si siedono giù al centro del materassino e incrociano le gambe.  
Una volta che tutti si sono seduti, Harry spegne le luci della classe così che sia illuminata solo dalla luce del sole che filtra dalle tende, poi accende il suo telefono impostandolo con il volume acceso e facendo partire quella che sembra la musica da ascensore. Harry si sistema sul proprio materassino e getta un sorriso verso Louis, poi si volta verso il resto della classe e unisce le mani insieme di fronte al petto e dice, "Namaste."

I bambini ripetono le azioni di Harry, i palmi uniti insieme mentre in coro dicono "Namaste." Harry abbassa le mani e dice calmo, "Bene, inizieremo con i nostri cinque respiri, ok?"  
Louis guarda, mentre i bambini alzano una sola mano e fanno la stessa cosa: guardare indietro e fare un passo avanti tra Harry e la classe.  
"Chiudete gli occhi e inspirate," sussurra Harry, inspirando e alzano una per volta le dita. Una volta raggiunto il numero cinque, inizia a espirare, chiudendo le mani di nuovo a pugno. "Ancora due."

Louis lascia chiudere i suoi occhi come tutti stanno facendo, prendendo un lungo e profondo respiro mentre alza le dita, poi espira mentre le riabbassa.  
Sente il suo cuore rallentare e le sue spalle rilassarsi, fa altri due respiri, poi apre gli occhi e aspetta che Harry continui.  
"Oggi andremo a visitare gli orsi polari, ok? Quindi, prima cosa, prepariamo uno spuntino per il viaggio."  
Confuso, Louis guarda Harry sciogliere le gambe e allungarle di fronte a lui, i piedi vicini tra loro. I bambini lo seguono, quindi anche Louis copia i movimenti.

"Giratevi a destra per prendere il pane dalla mensola," dice Harry, e tutti loro girano il torso e si voltano dietro di loro, poi ritornano in posizione e appoggiano il loro pane invisibile. "Adesso, a destra per un po' di burro d'arachidi e marmellata. Poi spalmate il burro d'arachidi e la marmellata sul pane." Tutti abbassano le mani sulle loro gambe fino alle caviglie, poi si risiedono mentre Harry conta per una, due, tre volte.  
"E mettete un altra fetta di pane sopra," continua Harry, afferrandosi le ginocchia e allungandosi sulle gambe per prendersi le punte dei piedi. Louis piega le ginocchia e flette il corpo sulle cosce, ma al massimo arriva a metà polpaccio prima che i suoi muscoli protestino. Non era consapevole di aver fatto un sospiro frustrato finché non vede con la coda dell'occhio Harry sorridergli.

"Pronti per salire sull'aereo?" chiede Harry, e più confuso che mai, Louis guarda tutti i bambini balzare su, poi appoggiare una mano sul materassino e inclinarsi su di esso. Ognuno di loro alza una gamba e sistema un piede sul materassino, poi allungano l'altra gamba dietro al piede e alzano la loro mano libera verso l'alto. "Fate la vostra migliore imitazione di aeroplano!"  
I bambini iniziano a ronzare e fare strani effetti sonori, mentre Louis prova a piegare il suo corpo nella stessa posizione che stanno tenendo loro, ma nel momento in cui pensa di averla raggiunta, hanno tutti iniziato a cambiare per allungare la parte opposta del corpo.  
"Bene," dice Harry con un sorriso mentre si rimette in ginocchio. "Ora che siamo arrivati, è il momento per un giro sulla slitta."

Tutti si sdraiano sulla pancia e alzano i loro piedi, avvolgono le mani intorno alle caviglie e le portano fino ai lati della testa. Louis si distende sul materassino mentre prova ad afferrare le proprie. Si volta verso Harry e ansima, "Non sono abbastanza flessibile per questo, Haz."  
Sta per chiedere a Harry di andarsene, quando gira gli occhi a guardarlo direttamente e quasi perde la presa sulla sua caviglia. Harry ha entrambe le mani avvolte intorno alla punta dei piedi, il corpo piegato a mezza luna mentre si allunga. Ci sono ricci che sfuggono dal bordo della bandana e le sue labbra sono socchiuse appena un po', le sopracciglia accigliate per la concentrazione, e Louis è quasi sicuro che yoga voglia dire rilassarsi, non accendersi per la lussuria.  
Mentre Louis guarda, Harry lascia le caviglie e dice, "E chi spinge la slitta?"

Tutti i bambini si sollevano spingendo le loro mani e i piedi, e bene, questa è una posizione familiare per Louis. Lui si sistema nella posizione 'del cane a testa in giù' e sorride verso il materassino mentre i bambini iniziano ad abbaiare allegramente e allungano le gambe verso il soffitto una alla volta.  
La sessione di yoga continua per altri dieci minuti, e vengono fatti bizzarri gesti e posizioni che costituiscono la storia di "visita alla famiglia degli orsi polari e dei loro amici pinguini."

I bambini sembrano divertirsi, anche se Louis non ha idea di cosa stia facendo e non riesce a fare metà delle posizioni, e alla fine di tutto, è un caos sudaticcio, il maglioncino e i jeans appiccicati alla pelle.  
Louis sospira grato quando Harry dice a tutti di distendersi sul materassino così che possano accoccolarsi con gli orsi polari e guardare le stelle. Louis affonda nel materassino e lascia che i suoi occhi si chiudano mentre ascolta il calmo sussurro della voce di Harry e il rassicurante sottofondo musicale.  
Questa è una posizione di yoga con cui non ha problemi, pensa Louis mentre inizia ad appisolarsi. Sente qualcosa colpire la sua caviglia prima che possa farlo, alla fine, apre gli occhi per vedere Harry con un ghigno mentre è sdraiato verso il suo lato in posizione fetale, con le braccia avvolte intorno ai polpacci.

"E di nuovo seduti," dice Harry con calma alla classe, appoggiandosi sulle ginocchia e sedendosi di nuovo con le gambe incrociate. Porta le mani di nuovo al centro del petto e inclina la testa mentre i bambini dicono 'Namaste', poi si volta per guardare in faccia Louis, intanto che i bambini si alzano e arrotolano i materassini. "Beh?"  
Louis scuote la testa e si toglie la frangetta sudaticcia dalla fronte. "No. Lo yoga non è assolutamente una cosa per me."  
Harry ride mentre si piega per spegnere la musica. Louis, inconsciamente, si lecca le labbra mentre il maglioncino di Harry si alza appena mostrando una sottile striscia di pelle chiara. No, lo yoga non fa per lui, ma Louis non ha problemi a guardare Harry mentre lo fa.

"Bene," Harry sospira mentre si alza in piedi, e Louis squadra il busto di Harry. "Lo yoga non è per tutti, credo. Comunque può essere molto rilassante."  
Lui si volta verso la stanza, e Louis segue il suo sguardo, osserva mentre i bambini portano piccoli lettini e coperte sul tappeto e ci si sistemano sopra. Sono tutti addormentati in pochi minuti, la stanza piena del rumore dei loro lenti respiri, e Louis scuote la testa per la meraviglia.

Si avvicina ad Harry per sussurrargli, "C'è un qualche tipo di DVD che posso comprare per Emily? Potrebbe essere un modo perfetto per quando non riesco a farla addormentare la notte."  
"Non lo vorrà fare da sola," ricorda Harry a Louis, e Louis sospira. "Non importa, credo che la metterò K.O portandola fuori e facendola correre in giardino."  
Harry grugnisce e scuote la testa. "Sei terribile. Non è un cane, lo sai."  
"Ehi," dice Louis sulla difensiva, un sorriso che solca il suo volto. "Uso quello che ho, amico. Ho comunque bisogno di tempo da solo."

E' fantastico il modo in cui gli occhi di Harry brillino come un personaggio dei cartoni animati, pensa Louis, mentre Harry gli fa l'occhiolino e mormora, con un tono basso e mellifluo, "Oh, davvero?"  
La faccia di Louis si infiamma al tono allusivo e butta fuori un respiro mentre guarda da un'altra parte. Può vedere Emily in mezzo alla stanza, addormentata sotto una scintillante coperta gialla con le sue manine che penzolano fuori dal lettino e toccano il pavimento.  
"Dovrei andare," sussurra mentre la guarda dormire, non ha nemmeno realizzato che Harry è in piedi finché non lo vede incombere su di lui e gli dargli una pacca sulla spalla.

Louis si piega ai suoi piedi e arrotola il materassino, poi si rimette le scarpe.  
"Stavi andando bene, Lou. Voglio dire, non sai fare yoga diamine, ma hai provato." Il sorriso di Harry è disarmante, nonostante le sue parole, Louis non può dire di essere stato insultato.  
Si dirige con Harry verso la cattedra così che possano mettere via i materassini, osserva l'altro con disapprovazione mentre scioglie la bandana e la rimette nel cassetto. Ha un riccio con una piega strana, e prima che possa realizzare quello che sta facendo, Louis si sta alzando sulle punte e passa una mano tra i capelli di Harry.

I suoi capelli sono voluminosi e assurdamente morbidi mentre Louis mette il riccio al posto giusto; e non capisce, finché non toglie la mano e si riabbassa, che nessuno dei due stava respirando. Gli occhi di Harry sono scuri e socchiusi mentre guarda Louis, e quest'ultimo fa un rapido passo indietro.  
"Bene, Ehm…adesso vado," balbetta Louis. "Um, grazie. Per la lezione."  
Louis riesce a sentire lo sguardo di Harry su di lui mentre si volta e cammina a grandi passi verso la porta.

Nel momento in cui esce nel corridoio, si appoggia contro il muro, chiude gli occhi, e fa un lento e profondo respiro per provare a calmare il martellare del suo cuore. Emette una risatina tesa mentre percorre il corridoio ed esce nella pungente aria invernale. Apparentemente, fare yoga con Harry fa l'esatto effetto opposto di quello che dovrebbe. Dopo un movimento della testa, Louis si dirige verso casa, determinato a tenere fuori dalla sua mente le immagini di Harry in varie e flessuose posizioni e ad usare questa carica di energia repressa per qualcosa di produttivo.

Prima che Louis sapesse che cosa fosse successo, erano arrivate le vacanze di Natale. Harry manda Emily a casa con un caldo sorriso e con gli auguri di un Buon Natale, e con solo tre giorni dal suo compleanno e dal Natale, Louis è costretto correre per impacchettare le cose da portare dalla madre.  
E' qualcosa che che hanno sempre fatto nei tre anni addietro. Il weekend prima di Natale, Louis prepara un bagaglio per dieci giorni con i vestiti per entrambi, e guidano per un'ora e mezzo fino a casa di sua madre.

E' sempre un po' confusionario lì durante le vacanze, la casa quasi esplode, ma è fantastico essere in grado di riunire l'intera famiglia insieme per una volta e tutti stravedono per Emily, la riempiono di attenzioni e di sciocchi piccoli regali, così che Louis deve portare un bagaglio vuoto con loro ogni anno per riuscire a sistemare tutto quando tornano a casa.

Trascorrono la Vigilia di Natale con la famiglia, Eleanor arriva a Natale e rimane la notte, poi Louis ed Emily ritornano a Manchester il primo di Gennaio così che lui possa tornare al lavoro. Il vicinato è tranquillo quando tornano in città, il giardino coperto da un sottile strato di neve così da fargli sembrare di star guidando attraverso un paradiso invernale.

Liam arriva con Loki il giorno successivo per distrarre Emily, così che Louis possa sbrigare più lavoro possibile. Lui li guarda giocare fuori con la neve nel mentre trascrive un'intervista con uno dei membri della squadra di cricket, ridendo mentre beve il te', quando Emily riesce a spingere una manciata di neve nel retro del maglione di Liam mentre lui si sistemava una scarpa.  
Louis riesce a trascrivere tutte e tre le interviste necessarie per l'articolo sui cambiamenti delle regole del cricket mentre il sole sta tramontando, quindi fa un salto al ristorante indiano dietro l'angolo e prende diversi tipi di curry e un po' di focaccia per tutti e tre.  
_________________

I giorni successivi sono tranquilli, trascorsi rilassandosi a casa di fronte al fuoco scoppiettante. Termina il lavoro in un attimo, seduto nell'angolo del divano con il computer mentre Emily guarda Bambi, sistemandosi sulla scrivania mentre lei dorme, appoggiandosi sul ripiano in cucina mentre Emily fa esercizi di spelling.

Nel periodo di vacanza, trascorre molto tempo coccolando Emily il più possibile prima che debba tornare a scuola. Finiscono Harry Potter e la Pietra Filosofale, appollaiati vicino alla finestra nella stanza di Louis mentre la neve cade lentamente fuori. Louis la lascia infilarsi nel letto con lui una notte e guardano "La Sirenetta", rannicchiata sul suo grembo intanto lui le canta le canzoni tra i capelli; e ogni giorno, tutti imbacuccati come se stessero per esplorare l'Antartide, vanno a fare una piccola passeggiata intorno al vicinato, con gli stivali di gomma che scricchiolano sul manto di ghiaccio che si è formato sulla strada.

Un martedì ghiacciato, dopo che Louis ha inviato il lavoro per mercoledì all'editore, tre ore prima della scadenza, si infila la giacca, poi fa indossare ad Emily il suo cappotto invernale e calza un cappello sui suoi capelli.  
"Dove andiamo, papino?"  
"Andiamo a prendere pancake e cioccolata calda," dice Louis mentre la aiuta ad infilare gli stivali. C'è un locale in fondo alla strada che serve cioccolata e pancake a tutte le ore del giorni e potrà mettere del Bailey nella cioccolata se lo chiede, e Louis pensa di chiederlo.  
"Pancake per pranzo?"  
Gli occhi di Emily si allargano per la gioia quando Louis la guarda, e annuisce, inclinandosi per dargli un bacio sulla punta del naso.  
"Pancake per pranzo," sussurra, ed Emily batte le mani dall'eccitazione, poi le alza in alto. "Ehm, Em, penso che tu sia un po' troppo grande da portare in braccio."

Lei tira fuori il broncio, e Louis sospira. Uno di quei giorni, dovrà costruire una qualche difesa da quegli occhi da cucciolo, ne è consapevole.  
"Ti dico una cosa. Che ne dici invece di prenderti in braccio, ti prendo a cavalluccio? Emily saltella sulle punte e apre la bocca per rispondere, ma Louis alza un dito e dice, "ma mi devi promettere che ti terrai stretta e che non andrai in giro."  
"Te lo prometto," dice Emily, a voce solenne, così Louis annuisce, poi si volta e si abbassa così che possa saltargli sulla schiena.  
"Tieniti forte," ricorda Louis mentre lei avvolge le braccia intorno al collo e aggancia le ginocchia ai lati.

E' un po' difficile chiudere la porta, una volta che la ha sulla schiena, ma riesce ad equilibrarsi abbastanza bene. Sono solo cinque minuti di passeggiata, e la porta del locale si apre mentre Louis si trova proprio di fronte. Lui ringrazia la donna che la tiene per lui intanto si infila all'interno, sorride con orgoglio quando Emily ringrazia la signora.  
E' deliziosamente caldo nel ristorante, e c'è un tavolo libero vicino ad una delle finestre su cui Louis si appoggia, voltandosi, così che Emily possa scivolare giù dalla sua schiena direttamente sulla sedia.

"Ok, scimmietta. Vuoi i pancake al cioccolato o ai mirtilli?"  
"Cioccolato," dice Emily immediatamente, e Louis ride.  
"Perchè mi sono disturbato a chiedere?"  
La cameriera porta ad Emily un foglio con dei disegni in bianco e nero di qualche My Little Pony e una manciata di colori a matita per tenerla occupata mentre Louis osserva il menù. E' nel bel mezzo dell'ordine con la cameriera quando Emily sbatte la mano sul tavolo e dice, "Papà, papà. Guarda, c'è Harry!"

Lui si volta per vedere chi Emily stia indicando, ed è abbastanza sicuro: Harry è seduto in un piccolo tavolo verso il retro del locale, la testa che si muove avanti e indietro a qualsiasi cosa stia ascoltando attraverso le cuffie mentre beve un milkshake.  
"Papino, posso andare a dirgli 'ciao'? Vado a dirgli 'ciao'!"  
Lei esce dal banco ed è a metà del locale prima che Louis posa anche solo dire 'no', e poi sospira mentre lei corre verso Harry e getta le braccia intorno a lui senza fermarsi per avvertirlo. Harry ride, facendola salire in grembo, e intanto Louis sospira sognante, bene. Nessuno tranne la loro cameriera deve saperlo.

"E' un vostro amico?" chiede, e Louis scuote la testa, gli occhi rivolti verso di loro.  
"Il suo insegnante," dice piano. Lei sta facendo l'occhiolino quando riesce a togliere gli occhi di dosso da Harry e guardarla.  
"Sexy per essere un insegnante, eh?" Louis arriccia il naso e lei ride, poi dice, "Vuoi terminare il tuo ordine, tesoro?"  
La cameriera sta lasciando il tavolo per sistemare l'ordine quando Emily ritorna, la sua mano avvolta intorno al pollice di Harry mentre lo trascina dietro di lei.

"Papà, ho chiesto ad Harry se voleva sedersi con noi!"  
Harry offre a Louis un'alzata di spalle e un sorrisetto timido, e l'imbarazzo fa arrossire le guance di Louis mentre dice, "Oh Harry, non dovevi…"  
"Lui voleva," Emily insiste mentre lascia la mano di Harry abbastanza per arrampicarsi sulla sedia. Poi si sporge per raggiungerlo di nuovo e tirarlo per la mano così che si possa sedere vicino a lei. Louis si fa cadere la testa tra le mani intanto Harry si siede di fronte a lui, abbassando le mani solo quando sente una mano sul suo polso. Quando alza lo sguardo da dove era, delle lunghe e sottili dita sono avvolte intorno al suo braccio, Harry lo sta guardando, l'angolo delle labbra curvato in un rassicurante sorriso.  
"Veramente, Lou, lo volevo. Stavo solo ascoltando un po' di musica da solo, quindi questo è grandioso."

Stanno seduti in un silenzio imbarazzante per un po' mentre si studiano a vicenda. Sono solo un paio di settimane dall'ultima volta che si sono visti, ma sembra di più; Harry è adorabile, la pelle chiara risalta a contatto con il maglioncino rosso scarlatto, gli occhi luminosi nella luce che attraversa la finestra a parete. Louis non si muove quando la pianta dello stivale di Harry striscia sul pavimento e sente la pressione contro il lato della sua scarpa, ma il calore si irradia piacevole nel suo stomaco e dopo un momento di esitazione, risponde alla pressione gentilmente, abbassando la testa quando il volto di Harry si illumina in un ampio sorriso.  
Emily finalmente rompe il silenzio chiedendo ad Harry dove ha trascorso il Natale.

"Sono andata a trovare mia mamma," dice Harry ad Emily mentre la aiuta a colorare un'ala di uno dei pony.  
"Dove vive la tua mamma?"  
Louis apre la bocca per dire ad Emily che non è un interrogatorio, ma Harry gli da' un colpetto.  
"Vive in un piccolo paese nel Cheshire, sai dove si trova?" Emily scuote la testa per dire 'no', così Harry spiega, "E' un'ora lontano da qui, se guidi verso Sud, come se andassi a Londra."  
Gli occhi di Emily si allargano mentre fissa Harry, e la sua voce è piuttosto stupita quando chiede, "La tua mamma vive con la regina?"  
"No," ride Harry. "Sfortunatamente, non vive molto vicino alla regina. Ha una casa normale, molto lontano da Londra."

Emily borbotta, intanto prende un altro colore e ricomincia a colorare. Poi chiede, "Posso venire a vederla?"  
"Emily," sibila Louis, mortificato, ma Harry ride di nuovo e china la testa sul disegno. Lui ha la maggior parte dei capelli infilati sotto ad un cappello, ma alcuni ricci ribelli sono scappati e sono arricciati distrattamente sulla sua tempia.  
"Forse un giorno, Emmy, vedremo." Lancia uno sguardo a Louis attraverso le ciglia, gli occhi improvvisamente più scuri, e il respiro di Louis rimane bloccato in gola quando Harry mormora, "Dipende tutto dal tuo papà, in realtà."

Non è facile, vedere di nuovo Harry tutti i giorni una volta ricominciata la scuola. Ogni volta che lascia Emily o la va a prendere, Louis torna indietro con la mente al momento nella tavola calda. Non era preparato per quello, per il modo in cui Harry ha praticamente detto a sua figlia che gli piacerebbe portare Louis a casa ad incontrare sua madre. Beh, lui non l'ha detto proprio in questo modo, ma era implicito. Pensa Louis.

Lui prova a mantenere i contatti al minimo, per istinto di conservazione. Brevi chiacchierate quando va a prendere Emily e quando la lascia, e occasionalmente risposte ai messaggi, però considera fondamentale non iniziare le conversazioni. Eleanor deve andare ad un inaspettato viaggio a Parigi nel weekend in cui deve tenere Emily, quindi la serata tra uomini di Louis e Liam finisce per essere pizza e birra sul divano di Louis mentre giocano a FIFA fino al mattino. La perfetta scusa per non invitare Harry ad uscire, dice Louis tra sé e sé.

Nel complesso, sta facendo un buon lavoro per restare lontano, ma a metà Febbraio, Harry invia un avviso a casa con Emily chiedendo se a Louis piacerebbe fare il volontario per insegnare ai bambini come si gioca a calcio tra qualche settimana. Dimenticandosi del divieto di non iniziare una conversazione per messaggi, Louis tira fuori il suo telefono e digita,

"Come fai a sapere che io so giocare a calcio?"

Il suo telefono vibra dopo un paio di minuti con la risposta,

"Non essere sciocco, Emily parla di te tutto il tempo. So tutto di te ;) xx"

Oh no, Louis probabilmente deve fare una chiacchierata con Emily riguardo cosa è e cosa non è appropriato dire alle persone. Fa un sospiro e digita,

"Sono tutte bugie, giuro. Posso giocare a calcio con loro, dimmi quando. x"  
_____________________

Louis si presenta nella classe di Emily il primo venerdì di Marzo, indossando pantaloni della tuta e una larga e lunga canotta. E' un po' in imbarazzo nell'essere visto da Harry vestito in questo modo ma giocare a calcio con i jeans è incredibilmente scomodo, e non è poi così vanitoso. I bambini si sono appena svegliati dal pisolino e stanno mangiando mentre lui entra.

Emily gli corre incontro per dargli un bacio veloce prima di sedersi e affettare la sua mela, intanto Louis si dirige verso la cattedra di Harry. Lui è quasi disteso sulla sedia con un sacchetto di sedano in grembo, i capelli ancora tirati indietro in una bandana arrotolata. Le sue gambe allungante e le caviglie incrociate, e sembrano assolutamente senza fine, e Louis non vuole nient'altro che strisciare sul suo grembo e agganciarsi quelle gambe intorno alla vita.

Invece Louis si appoggia all'angolo della cattedra di Harry e si china per rubare un gambo di sedano. Il secondo in cui lo mette in bocca, si ricorda che lui odia il sedano, ma si costringe a mangiarlo lo stesso, il naso arricciato per il disgusto. Harry alza un sopracciglio, ma non dice niente, sposta la sua attenzione avanti e indietro tra Louis e i bambini che stanno finendo di mangiare.

"Michelle, per favore non mettere le carote su per il naso," sospira Harry. Michelle ridacchia e si mette la carota in bocca. Harry si volta verso Louis, del tutto tranquillo, si sporge per dare un colpetto alla scarpa di Louis con lo stivale. "Quindi. Come stai, Lou? Non abbiamo parlato molto ultimamente."  
Lo dice così calmo e come fosse un dato di fatto tanto che il senso di colpa cresce nello stomaco di Louis e si passa la mano dietro il collo per l'agitazione. Louis si schiarisce la voce e dice, "Sì, mi dispiace, io…"  
E' un po' perso, non riesce a pensare ad una scusa che non suoni veramente e ovviamente insensata. Riesce a vedere una piccola e triste incurvatura della bocca di Harry, e la colpa si intensifica quando Harry mormora, "Va bene. Capisco."

Louis apre la bocca per dire qualcosa - non è sicuro di cosa, solo qualsiasi cosa che tolga quello sguardo abbattuto dalla faccia di Harry - in quel momento Harry si siede molto velocemente e lancia il sacchetto di sedano sulla scrivania, poi grida, "Bene, bambini, è il momento di togliere le vostre merende. Stiamo per andare a giocare un po' a calcio!"

La temperatura si era alzata costantemente avvicinandosi alla primavera, ma è ancora fresco fuori, l'aria un po' nebbiosa, così Harry fa indossare ai bambini i cappotti prima di condurli fuori. Ha un sacco con dei palloni da calcio in miniatura che li aspetta sul campo, e mentre Louis guarda verso di loro, vede Niall aspettare vicino ai palloni, con un sorriso felice sul volto.  
"Ehi, Louis," dice mentre si avvicina, mentre raduna i bambini al centro del campo. "Ho un po' di tempo libero e pensavo che fosse potevo essere di aiuto." "Sì, fantastico," dice Louis con entusiasmo. "Grazie, amico"

I bambini sono troppo piccoli per giocare a calcio come si deve, e alcuni di loro sanno a mala pena come calciare un pallone, così usano mezz'ora per dividere i bambini a coppie e semplicemente far loro calciare la palla avanti e indietro così che possano abituarsi. Non riescono a calciare molto lontano, o in linea retta, ma è dannatamente adorabile guardarli provare.  
Louis, Harry e Niall girano tra le coppie, lodando ed offrendo incoraggiamento a quelli che sembrano essere un po' più in difficoltà degli altri. Louis ferma una bambina di nome Caroline, che ha calciato accidentalmente la palla vero Luke invece che verso Barney, e si avvicina a lei.  
"Ehi, Caroline, ti stai divertendo?"  
Lei sospira per la frustrazione e dice, "Non riesco a farlo bene."  
"Ecco, guarda come si calcia." Louis allunga il collo così che può cercare Niall o Harry, porge le mani per una palla di riserva e aspetta che loro gliene lancino una. La appoggia di fronte a Caroline e dice, "Prova a calciarla verso Barney, ok?"

Lui la guarda mentre prende la mira, le sue sopracciglia aggrottate dalla concentrazione, ma nel momento in cui muove il piede in avanti, chiude gli occhi e finisce per colpirla con il lato della scarpa. Louis passa alcuni minuti aiutandola, sta al al suo fianco finché non smette di chiudere gli occhi quando calcia, poi le accarezza la schiena come incoraggiamento mentre si alza in piedi. Louis becca Harry a guardalo con la coda dell'occhio, l'espressione dolce e insostenibilmente appassionata, e prima che possa fermarsi, lui fa l'occhiolino ad Harry, poi continua a camminare in mezzo ai bambini.

I bambini iniziano ad annoiarsi a calciare la palla avanti e indietro, quindi Harry e Niall li dividono in due squadre e usano i coni spartitraffico come una porta improvvisata. Hanno un po' di casacche consumate da dare ad ogni squadra così da riconoscersi, e Louis sta al centro del piccolo campo e dice, "Ok, dov'è la mia squadra rossa?"  
I bambini che indossano la casacca rossa alzano le loro manine ubbidienti con le dite che si muovono dall'emozione. Niall è in piedi tra un gruppo di coni con la sua casacca rossa e Harry dal lato opposto su quella verde.  
"Tutto quello che dovete fare è calciare la palla verso la parte verde del campo, ok? Calciate verso Harry e provate a far entrare la palla tra i due coni. Squadra verde, voi dovete tirare verso Niall, dall'altra parte. Provate a non darvi dei calci tra voi, questo è molto importante, va bene? Siete pronti ragazzi?"

Un urlo da stadio si alza dai bambini, e Louis fa iniziare il gioco mentre fa l'arbitro. La partita è un po' un disastro. I bambini sembrano non ricordarsi da quale parte dovrebbero correre, e Louis prova ad istruirli, ci prova davvero, ma sembrano divertirsi così tanto, correndo senza senso e in cerchio. Trattiene il respiro quando Luke prova a tenere la palla e calciarla verso la parte giusta del campo, ma una piccola bambina di nome Claire, che è della squadra opposta, la intercetta e la calcia dritta verso la propria porta.

Harry grida e alza le mani per un 'batti cinque' con Claire, e Louis sospira e urla, "Era il lato sbagliato, tesoro! Sei dei verdi, dovresti calciare la palla verso Niall."  
Harry fa un gran sorriso a Louis, gli occhi che, letteralmente, brillano nel sole del pomeriggio, il suo sorriso ampio e scintillante come la luce, e dice, "Va bene, Lou, il punto è che Claire l'orsetto ha segnato un goal!"

Verso la fine della partita, nel campo era sceso il caos. In qualche modo, i bambini erano riusciti ad ottenere altri due palloni, e li stanno calciando in ogni direzione. Harry e Niall stanno provando a tenere il conto dei goal che fanno, e finiscono con qualcosa di approssimativo come 38 a 27, ma Harry batte le mani emozionato quando grida che il tempo è scaduto, "Ottimo lavoro, a tutti! E' stato un pareggio, congratulazioni, tutti vincono!"

Tornati in classe, Louis guarda mentre Harry tira fuori un enorme scatola di medaglie con il numero 1 impresso sopra e ne porge una per ogni bambino mentre loro prendono posto sul tappeto in cerchio. Continua a dire a tutti quanto è orgoglioso di loro, quanto sono bravi a calcio, e la tenerezza riempie il petto di Louis, temendo di farlo soffocare. Fottuto Harry Styles e il suo insostenibile essere adorabile, davvero.

Louis e' confuso quando Niall prende il posto che di solito è di Harry nel cerchio, la corona di fiori in mano, ma poi Harry sta camminando verso di lui, un'ultima medaglia in mano. La porge a Louis con un sorriso timido e dice, "Il premio per il coach dell'anno. E' stato veramente divertente, grazie, Louis."  
Louis ride e prende la medaglia dall'altro, passando il pollice sulla faccia della medaglia e mormora, "E' stato un disastro, Haz."  
"No, è stato fantastico." Si volta a guardare i bambini, che sono tutti seduti calmi mentre Henry parla, con la corona di fiori calata proprio sopra gli occhi. "Sono stati meravigliosi."  
La cosa è che lui suona sicuro di sé, così convinto della loro bravura, che Louis quasi scuote la testa per lo stupore. Prima che possa pensarci troppo, lui fa un passo avanti e fa scivolare la medaglia sul collo di Harry, e sussurra, "Tu sei piuttosto meraviglioso, Harry Styles."  
_____________________

Dopo quel momento, è come se Louis non riesce a trattenersi. Parla con Harry quasi ogni giorno, così a caso, messaggi senza senso quando ha un po' di tempo libero o pensieri qualsiasi che vuole condividere. Emily viene a casa con un volantino riguardo una raccolta fondi per una gita allo zoo che Harry vuole organizzare per la fine dell'anno, e Louis si trova a mettere a disposizione casa sua per preparare i dolci da vendere, nonostante il fatto che non abbia mai cucinato un cupcake in vita sua.

Alcuni genitori si offrono di cucinare crostate o torte dalla comodità di casa propria, ma Harry insiste per aiutare Louis a preparare un grande quantitativo di cibo. Louis fa un viaggio al supermercato mentre Emily è a scuola e compra una massiccia quantità di tutto ciò che è sulla lista che Harry gli ha mandato, insieme a colorante alimentare e praline così che Emily possa aiutare a decorare, ma Eleanor chiama mentre Louis sta smistando tutto in file sul bancone della cucina il mercoledì precedente a quello che avevano scelto per cucinare.

"Ehi El," saluta Louis mentre fa scorrere un pacchetto di zucchero di canna sul marmo del ripiano.  
"Ciao Louis, ho bisogno di un favore. Il mio capo mi vuole a New York con lei il prossimo weekend, quindi posso tenere Emily questo weekend?"  
Louis si blocca, una confezione di zucchero stretta distrattamente in mano.  
"Oh, emh…davvero? Avremo cucinato per una raccolta…"  
"Per favore, Lou," lo prega Eleanor. "Non la vedo da settimane."  
"Va bene," mormora Louis. "Ok, glielo dirò sta sera. Forse posso restituire tutte queste praline."  
"Grazie Louis, lo apprezzo, davvero. La passerò a prendere a scuola, puoi lasciare la sua borsa lì di fronte?"  
"Certo, ehi, forse puoi cucinare qualcosa con lei, così non si arrabbierà per perderselo qui a casa."  
"Nessun problema. Grazie di nuovo Lou. Ci vediamo domenica, ti voglio bene."

Louis si accascia sul telefono una volta che lei ha riattaccato. Non è così che doveva essere il weekend, pensa. Ora saranno solo lui ed Harry.  
"Oh Cristo," borbotta, poi crolla sul ripiano e seppellisce il volto tra le braccia.  
"Perfetto."

Prima che Harry si presentasse venerdì sera, Louis era un completo rottame. E' sicuro di apparire ridicolo, vestito con jeans attillati e una morbida maglia extra-large per cucinare i cupcake, ma Harry non dice niente quando Louis apre la porta. Da' soltanto un'occhiata rapida di apprezzamento, poi fa entrare un'enorme scodella piena di pasta e una borsa di tela appesa al gomito.

"Ah," dice Louis imbarazzato mentre si fa da parte per permettere ad Harry di entrare. "Benvenuto?" Harry gli sorride mentre supera la soglia e entra in casa. Louis può sentire il profumo del sugo quando Harry si ferma per togliere le scarpe, ma oltre a ciò, Harry profuma di mele e cannella, e Louis vuole solo farsi strada verso di lui e quel suo maglione così soffice.

"Ho portato la cena," spiega Harry mentre solleva il contenitore della pasta di nuovo, e Louis scuote la testa, meravigliato.  
"Non dovevi farlo, lo sai. Potevo ordinare qualcosa." Harry alza le spalle e segue Louis mentre attraversa la cucina.  
"Lo volevo. L'ho preparata prima di venire qui, quindi è ancora calda. Però vuoi che…" Louis guarda Harry fermarsi, crucciando il labbro inferiore vedendo l'espressione sulla faccia di Harry. Lui sta fissando la cucina, gli occhi spalancati dallo shock mentre guarda tutta la roba che Louis ha ammassato sui ripiani.

La sua voce è un sussurro quando dice, "Hai comprato l'intero negozio?"  
"Ho comprato troppo?"  
"Dipende," riflette Harry. "Stai pianificando di cucinare abbastanza cupcake da sfamare l'intera città?"  
"Emh. Non volevo prendere troppo poco e preoccuparmi di comprarne di più, così io…"  
"Va bene, Louis," dice Harry ridacchiando. "Possiamo restituire quello che non usiamo. Forza, creiamo un po' di spazio così possiamo preparare qualcosa e iniziare prima di mangiare."

Spostano la maggior parte degli ingredienti in salotto così che possono usare i banconi della cucina, poi Louis tira fuori tutte le sue scodelle per mescolare e un misurino e imita Harry mentre preparano l'impasto per i cupcake al cioccolato. Una volta messi i cupcake nel forno, Harry passa una mano sul tavolo.

"Cena? Ho portato del vino, visto che Emily non c'è." Lo stomaco di Louis sobbalza improvvisamente per il nervosismo mentre Harry si china per prendere due bottiglie dalla borsa di tela. Vino. Cazzo. "Spero ti piaccia quello rosso."  
"Sì," gracchia Louis, poi si schiarisce la voce e prova di nuovo, "Sì, mi piace il vino rosso."

Louis si volta per prendere i piatti e i bicchieri da vino dalla credenza, attento mentre li tira fuori e prova disperatamente a non farli cadere. Pasta fatta in casa e vino rosso. Due bottiglie di vino. Si corregge Louis. Può sentire il nervosismo che si agita nel suo stomaco mentre tira fuori dal cassetto le posate, poi si avvicina al tavolo.

Harry è già seduto, le mani appoggiate sul coperchio del contenitore della pasta mentre guarda Louis tranquillo. L'ansia di Louis si intensifica mentre si siede di fronte ad Harry nel tavolo della cucina, un solido tavolo che sua madre aveva comprato ad un mercatino delle pulci e verniciato di un brillante e gioioso turchese. La cucina ha già iniziato a profumare di vaniglia e cacao di polvere, e nonostante l'ambientazione informale, è tutto sorprendentemente intimo.

Il tavolo è così piccolo che i loro piedi continuano a scontrarsi quando cambiano posizione, e nonostante lo stomaco di Louis sia annodato, è naturale il modo in cui si spostano insieme e si girano attorno. Harry serve la pasta a Louis mentre l'altro stappa la bottiglia di vino, poi si scambiano un piatto di cibo per un bicchiere di vino.

La conversazione è leggera, Louis racconta ad Harry dell'episodio disastroso in cui aveva provato a cucinare dei biscotti con Emily e del suo prossimo articolo sulla Coppa del Mondo, poi Harry parla della sua settimana, delle cose sciocche che hanno detto i bambini o che hanno fatto a yoga facendo finta di andare in spiaggia.  
Devono fermarsi per sfornare i cupcake e mettere dentro quelli alla red velvet, poi infornano i biscotti alle gocce di cioccolato, ma dopo aver mangiato la maggior parte della pasta e bevuto un'intera bottiglia di vino, i ripiani sono pieni di cose da far raffreddare e la casa profuma come il paradiso.

"Non penso ci sia un'altra stanza rimasta dove sistemare le cose da raffreddare" dice Harry mentre si guarda intorno. "Potremmo aver bisogno di una pausa."  
Louis si toglie un po' di farina dai capelli e dice, "Sono d'accordo. Possiamo andare a rilassarci in salotto, accendo la TV."

Louis è già seduto in un angolo del divano quando Harry entra, un bicchiere pieno di vino in una mano e la bottiglia adagiata sull'altro braccio. Passa un bicchiere a Louis, si siede e appoggia la bottiglia sul tavolo, poi si sposta al centro del divano con un sospiro. Il nervosismo di Louis si era placato con il trascorrere della serata, ma ora che Harry è seduto così vicino, sebbene un'intera metà del divano sia lasciata vuota, sente che si sta agitando di nuovo, l'ansia nel basso ventre e alla base della gola. Prende un lungo sorso di vino per provare a calmarsi, poi sistema i piedi sotto di sé e accende la TV.

C'è una partita di calcio, l' Italia contro il Brasile in una delle partite amichevoli della Coppa del Mondo, ma Harry prende il telecomando da Louis e abbassa il volume lasciandolo un basso sottofondo, poi si volta verso l'altro sul divano, abbastanza vicino perchè le loro ginocchia siano premute insieme.  
Harry appoggia la testa sulla sua mano e prende un sorso di vino, poi dice, "Sai, i bambini hanno chiesto se puoi tornare e giocare a calcio di nuovo."  
Louis sbuffa, abbassa lo sguardo verso le sue mani e fa ruotare con attenzione il bicchiere di vino. Harry sta irradiando calore nel piccolo spazio che il separa, il ginocchio premuto fisso contro il polpaccio di Louis quando lui cambia un po' posizione.

"Che c'è?" chiede Harry, tirando fuori un piede per dare un colpetto sulla coscia di Louis. "Si sono divertiti, chi se ne importa se non hanno giocato bene? Hanno cinque anni."  
"No, lo so." dice Louis velocemente, e lancia un'occhiata ad Harry. Harry lo sta guardando con occhi seri e profondi, le labbra macchiate di rosso per il vino e i capelli in un disastro di ricci, un po' di farina tra le ciocche. E' bellissimo. Louis fa un sospiro cauto, poi continua, "Mi sono divertito anche io. Non sono abituato a vedere le persone giocare….così male."  
"L'hanno amato," insiste Harry. "Ehi giochiamo. Hai della carta?"  
Louis fissa Harry per un momento, completamente confuso.  
"Cosa?"  
"Della carta," ripete Harry. "Possiamo giocare a calcio con le dita, forza. Posso essere un disastro nel vero calcio, ma ho un eccellente controllo delle mie dita."

Muove le dita per enfatizzare il discorso, e Louis non ci casca, si rifiuta di pensare quelle dita in altri modi eccetto il calcio, non importa quanto gli occhi di Harry stiano brillando, non importa quando ampio sia il suo sorriso. Louis appoggia il bicchiere sul tavolo da caffè, poi si alza dal divano e cammina silenziosamente nella sua stanza per prendere un po' di carta dalla scrivania. Lascia che Harry la pieghi una volta tornato in salotto, guarda le sue dita muoversi abilmente mentre piega e ripiega, finchè non ottiene un piccolo triangolo.

"Ok, forza." fa un cenno ad indicare il pavimento, poi scende dal divano e si mette in ginocchio così che possa strisciare verso lo spazio libero dietro il divano. Si sdraia a pancia in giù, poi guarda Louis in attesa. Louis è semplicemente immobile, fissa Harry lì sdraiato, disteso sul tappeto con i piedi che ondeggiano all'aria e la maglia alzata un po' sulla schiena.  
Il tono di Harry è divertito quando dice, "Stai bene, Lou?"  
Louis scuote la testa, poi si trascina sul tappeto così che possa allungarsi in posizione opposta ad Harry, con pochi centimetri di tappeto vuoto tra loro. Harry sta mettendo il pallone di carta tra le dita mentre aspetta e ragiona sulla larghezza dello spazio, Louis alza un sopracciglio e dice, "Beh? Iniziamo o cosa?"

Harry annuisce bruscamente, e una volta che Louis ha alzato le mani e formato la porta con le dita, inclina la testa e prende con attenzione la mira. Le sue dita sono lunghe ed eleganti mentre colpisce con precisione la palla, poi fa scattare con sicurezza la presa. La palla passa tra le dita di Louis con precisione, e lui alza un sopracciglio, impressionato.

"Ben fatto," mormora mentre spinge in avanti il piccolo pallone da sotto di sé e prende la mira a sua volta. Giocano avanti e indietro, tenendo il punteggio mentre continuano. Entrambi continuano a fare pause per bere altro vino, e stanno giocando peggio di prima, la coordinazione si è persa un po'. Mentre si rende conto di essere un po' alticcio, Louis è sempre più distratto dalle smorfie che Harry fa quando si sta concentrando.

Harry ci sta provando duramente, le sopracciglia aggrottate, le labbra premute insieme a formare una rossa linea sottile, occhi incrociati mentre si concentra sul pezzetto di carta di fronte alla faccia. E' così stupidamente adorabile che Louis sembra dimenticarsi di essere nel bel mezzo della parità e lascia che le dita cadano sul tappeto una vola che Harry ha tirato la palla verso di lui.  
"No," Harry sussulta, e si alza in ginocchio, indicando Louis con aria accusatoria. "Hai barato! Hai mosso le dita!"  
"Cosa?" Louis si sente poco lucido, confuso mentre guarda in sù verso Harry.

Il vino si sta muovendo pigramente nelle vene, e sebbene non sia niente di più che una vibrazione interiore, si sente ubriaco di Harry, ubriaco dell'intensità dello sguardo di Harry e di come lui ponga la sua completa attenzione a tutto ciò che Louis fa. Harry striscia sul tappeto così da riempire il piccolo spazio tra loro, si abbassa per avvolgere le dita di Louis con le sue mani.

"Hai chiuso le tue mani prima che la palla ci passasse attraverso," dice con un piccolo broncio, e Louis non può trattenere la risata. "Perchè stai ridendo?"  
Le mani di Harry sono calde avvolte intorno a quelle di Louis, il palmo ruvido in confronto alla soffice pelle del dorso della mano di Louis.  
E' tutto così ridicolo, davvero, come l'eccitazione per Harry stia facendo scomparire il gioco di prima. E lui è così adorabile, con la farina tra i capelli e una striscia di cacao in polvere sul maglione, le labbra rosso brillante per il vino, e Louis è così ridicolmente perso per questo ragazzo.

"Non sto ridendo," dice mentre ridacchia ancora, e si volta sulla schiena così da appoggiare la testa sul tappeto e chiudere gli occhi. Non riesce a guardare Harry senza volere una sua risata o alzarsi e baciarlo, così chiudere gli occhi sembra una mossa logica. L'unica cosa è che, con gli occhi chiusi, ha solo le orecchie a dirgli che cosa sta facendo Harry, e Louis non ne ha idea perchè Harry sembra essere strisciato sul tappeto fino a raggiungere i piedi di Louis. Quest'ultimo sente la pressione del pollice di Harry sulle caviglie, gli occhi di Louis si aprono svogliati quando Harry mormora, "Lou."

Louis alza la testa dal tappeto così da vedere che cosa Harry stia facendo. Harry è in ginocchio nel sottile spazio ai piedi di Louis, le mani appoggiate gentilmente sulle caviglie, e Louis improvvisamente fa fatica a respirare.  
Questo è…la situazione è pesate, pericolosa, la prossima mossa di Louis determinerà la loro mossa successiva o il mantenimento della loro relazione così com'è, e a questo punto, onestamente Louis non sa cosa preferisce.

Gli occhi di Harry sono scuri, quasi neri sotto le luci brillanti, e le sue labbra sono oscene, socchiuse mentre aspetta che Louis dica qualcosa, faccia qualcosa. Qualsiasi cosa. La lingua di Harry inumidisce le labbra, e la voglia si aggroviglia disperatamente nel ventre di Louis, e prima che possa realizzare quello che ha deciso, Louis ha allargato le gambe per fare spazio così che Harry possa avvicinarsi. Può sentire il rumore sottile di Harry che espira, sta quasi per fermare l'intera cosa quando Harry lascia le caviglie di Louis e si avvicina appoggiandosi sulle mani, usando il nuovo equilibrio per strisciare sul corpo di Louis.

L'aria è pesante tra loro, Louis sente come se tutto si stesse muovendo a rallentatore mentre Harry si avvicina, poi si ferma una volta che è proprio sopra di lui, le ginocchia ai lati dei fianchi di Louis e i pollici che esplorano la sua mandibola. Si fissano per un lungo momento, poi Louis non riesce a resistere, ha solo bisogno di toccarlo. Ne ha bisogno.

Si solleva su un gomito e alza l'altra mano per afferrare il retro del collo di Harry, poi lo tira verso di sè. Harry cade su di lui con un 'oof', il gomito che sostiene la forza dello strattone di Louis, e poi si stanno baciando, si stanno finalmente baciando, ed è tutto. Travolgente. Meglio di come Louis se lo era immaginato, e di come ha intrattenuto un paio di fantasie piuttosto imbarazzanti sulla bocca di Harry.  
Lui ha il sapore di impasto dei biscotti e vino, e profuma, i suoi capelli sono soffici sotto le mani di Louis, i ricci che si attorcigliano intorno alle sue dita come corde di seta.

Il bacio è trasandato e precipitoso, ma a Louis non interessa, non vorrebbe mai fermarsi, quindi quando Harry lo spinge via, lui alza l'altro braccio e li avvolge entrambi intorno al collo di Harry e lo tira giù, giù, finché Harry non è costretto a sistemarsi sopra di lui. E questo, pensa Louis, è quello che aveva aspettato per mesi. Harry è caldo e solido sopra di lui, e la sua bocca è soffice, le labbra morbide e i denti affilati mentre mordono velocemente il suo labbro inferiore, e Louis pensa confusamente che potrebbe probabilmente baciare Harry per sempre.

Louis perde la cognizione di quanto a lungo sono stati distesi a baciarsi, le gambe aggrovigliate sul tappeto e le mani di Louis seppellite nei capelli di Harry, ma quando finalmente si allontanano, la sua bocca è gonfia, le labbra quasi intorpidite, e la felicità sta ribollendo nel suo petto fino a farlo sentire leggero, come se potesse volare via.

"Oh mio Dio," ridacchia Louis, e sente le labbra di Harry incurvarsi in un sorriso mentre sono premute al lato del suo collo. "Abbiamo appena pomiciato sul pavimento del mio salotto."  
Harry mormora contro la sua pelle, poi sussurra, "E vorrei continuare a farlo, ma probabilmente dovremmo andare a preparare altri cupcake."  
Louis sospira mentre Harry si alza, ma lascia che lui lo aiuti ad tirarsi su, ridacchiando di nuovo quando i loro piedi si aggrovigliano, Louis barcolla e cade contro il petto di Harry.  
"Oops," sussulta quando le braccia di Harry si avvolgono intorno al suo polso per tenerlo fermo. "Sono caduto."  
"Sicuramente," dice Harry mentre ride, poi da una sculacciata sul sedere di Louis e si allontana. "Andiamo a finire di cucinare così poi posso baciarti ancora un po'."

Preparare i cupcake era stato divertente prima del bacio, ma è ancora più divertente dopo. Louis continua a beccare Harry che lo guarda di sottecchi, le labbra ancora rosse e le guance macchiate di rosa, i capelli ancora più selvaggi di prima, e non può trattenersi quando si piega e chiude la sua bocca su quella di Harry dopo la quarta volta in cui l'ha trovato a fissarlo.  
Harry geme mentre si baciano e lascia cadere il cucchiaio per mescolare rumorosamente così può voltarsi verso di Louis e spingerlo contro il bancone.

Louis si dimentica che stava mescolando l'impasto dei biscotti con una mano e la fa scivolare sulla schiena di Harry, macchiando di farina e di burro fuso il tessuto, poi scoppia in una risata quando sente il naso di Harry arricciarsi, si stacca all'indietro e sussurra, "Oh, mi…" ridacchia. "Mi dispiace?"

Harry emette un piccolo ringhio, ma lascia un bacio sulla punta del naso di Louis, poi si allontana così da poter tornare a mescolare l'impasto dei cupcake. Sta facendo dei cupcake arcobaleno, ha sei diverse scodelle fuori così da poter separare il composto e colorarlo con diverse tinte. Louis si lava le mani e torna ai biscotti, prova a infilare due vassoi nel forno prima che Harry abbia finito a colorare gli impasti.

Louis appoggia il mento sulla spalla di Harry, non preoccupandosi che lui adesso aveva farina e burro su tutto il maglione, e fa scivolare le sue mani sul polso di Harry, sistemandole sulla sua pancia. Harry sposta la testa di lato così da poter far appoggiare le loro guance una all'altra, poi dice, "Vuoi iniziare a glassare gli altri cupcake?"

"Certo," sussurra Louis, gira il volto verso il lato del collo di Harry e affonda i suoi denti sulla pelle. Sente Harry sussultare, i suoi addominali tendersi sotto le sue mani, e poi si allontana con un sorrisetto soddisfatto. Ci sono tre enormi contenitori di glassa nel frigo che Harry ha montato prima, così Louis ne prende uno e si sposta verso l'infornata di cupcake già freddi. "Faccio dei..vortici?"

Harry si avvicina lento così da poter fare una dimostrazione su uno dei cupcake, e Louis annuisce, prende il contenitore e ci prova. Non è carino come quello di Harry, ma è passabile, almeno crede. Prova a glassare più di una metà dei cupcake mentre Harry tira fuori i biscotti dal forno, poi quest'ultimo prende un'altro contenitore di glassa e aiuta Louis a terminare.

Una volta tirato fuori e messo a raffreddare anche l'ultimo cupcake dal forno, Louis sprofonda in una sedia della cucina e guarda Harry mentre si mette le mani sui fianchi e da' uno sguardo alla stanza.  
"Bene," annuncia Louis, "Penso che abbiamo finito."  
Harry tira su con il naso mentre si guarda intorno, poi si blocca e si volta verso Louis, "Credi dovremmo fare un'opzione vegana?"  
Louis socchiude gli occhi verso di Harry e ringhia, "Harry Styles, giuro su Dio."  
"Ok," ride Harry, le mani alzate con gesto di resa. "Dimentica che l'ho chiesto."

Avevano preparato quattro diversi tipi di cupcake e tre tipi di biscotti ricoprendo ogni superficie della piccola cucina di Louis, e il lavello era pieno di scodelle e cucchiai e misurini con cui Louis, assolutamente, non voleva avere niente a che fare. Sa che avrebbe dovuto alla fine, quindi si alza dalla sedia e si avvicina per lavarne alcuni, poi li infila nella lavastoviglie.  
"Una cosa pratica, la lavastoviglie," dice Harry senza senso, e Louis grugnisce in risposta, alza un sopracciglio a Harry da sopra la spalla.  
"Davvero, Haz?" Harry alza le spalle e sorride serenamente verso Louis, che sospira. Riporta la sua attenzione alla macchina così da riempirla, poi la chiude e si volta, gli occhi che vagano su Harry.

"Sei un disastro, Harry Styles."  
"Beh, tu non sei molto meglio, Louis Tomlinson." dice indicando il davanti del maglione di Louis, ma Louis semplicemente fa un'alzata di spalle.  
"Vieni qui. Farò un pieno carico di lavatrice," dice Louis mentre allunga le mani verso Harry, e quest'ultimo le fissa confuso per un momento, poi alza lo sguardo verso Louis.  
"Cosa? Vuoi che mi tolga il maglione?"  
"Vorresti che lo lavassi con te ancora dentro? Potrebbe essere un po' stretto lì dentro, sai."  
Harry ruota gli occhi, ma l'angolo della bocca è girato all'insù e porta le mani sull'orlo del maglione così da poterlo far passare sopra la testa. Alza un sopracciglio mentre lo porge a Louis, e dice, "Che cosa dovrei indossare?"

Louis fa le spallucce per quello che pensa sia un'azione casuale. In realtà, stava avendo difficoltà a respirare, di nuovo. Sapeva che Harry era in forma, ovviamente lo era, ma non sapeva quanto in forma. I suoi addominali, Gesù Santo. Louis ingoia per mandar giù il desiderio che gli si è fermato in gola e alza lo sguardo su Harry, incurvando le labbra in un sorriso allusivo.  
"Credo dovrai attendere finchè non sarà pronta."  
Harry borbotta e cammina verso Louis, con un espressione da predatore mentre chiede, "E in che cosa esattamente consisterebbe l'attesa?"

Louis fa un grande sorriso e prova a scappare prima che Harry lo prenda, ma non è abbastanza veloce, e Harry lo attira vicino così da potersi piegare e unire le loro bocche. Non lo bacia, non ancora, e il respiro di Louis si ferma in gola. Gli occhi di entrambi sono spalancati, e quelli di Harry sono di un verde scuro acquoso, la mano completamente aperta sulla schiena di Louis che gli brucia la pelle come un marchio.

"Forse dovremmo tirar fuori anche te da quel maglione, mh?" le labbra di Harry appoggiate appena contro quelle di Louis mentre parla, e le ciglia di Louis sbattono più volte quando le punte delle dita di Harry scendono sotto la cintura dei jeans. Prima di capire che cosa sta succedendo, Harry lo spinge indietro e fa passare il suo maglione sopra la testa, la punta delle dita che passa sulla pelle di Louis mentre lo fa.

Louis rabbrividisce. E' freddo in casa, ma lo sguardo di Harry è di fuoco mentre i suoi occhi vagano sul corpo di Louis, e Louis deve combattere l'urgenza di incrociare le braccia sullo stomaco. Ogni sua ansia viene eliminata quando Harry getta il suo maglione a terra, poi cade in ginocchio e si avvicina così da mettere le mani sul retro delle gambe di Louis.

Se Louis aveva avuto difficoltà a respirare prima, ora non respirava affatto. Harry era come il peccato, come un angelo caduto mentre guarda avidamente Louis e fa correre le sue mani su per le gambe di Louis. Louis deve tenersi con le mani sulle spalle di Harry mentre l'altro rafforza la presa sulle cosce di Louis, il quale lascia uscire un imbarazzante sospiro quando Harry si appoggia e accarezza il già disperatamente evidente bozzo del pene di Louis nei suoi jeans.

Louis non è pronto per questo. Aveva pensato a che cosa sarebbe stato avere la bocca di Harry su di sé da quella notte al bar ad Ottobre, e ora che il momento era finalmente arrivato, pensa che potrebbe tirarsi indietro. Louis affonda le unghie nella pelle delle spalle di Harry quando l'altro apre la bocca e preme la lingua sul tessuto dei pantaloni sopra l'erezione di Louis, inumidendo il tessuto ed eccitando Louis per l'euforia del calore e della pressione e per il fatto che quello è Harry.

Quasi piagnucola per il sollievo quando Harry lascia andare le sue gambe così da poter slacciare i jeans e abbassare la zip, barcolla un po' in avanti quando Harry da' un forte strattone tanto che i pantaloni e i boxer vengono portati insieme fino alle caviglie di Louis. Si sente incredibilmente esposto, stare lì, nudo, con Harry inginocchiato di fronte a lui, ma ogni imbarazzo che avrebbe potuto avere scompare quando cattura un'occhiata il viso di Harry.

Lui sembra…sembra assolutamente sopraffatto, gli occhi scuri e affamati, le pupille così allargate che quasi oscurano il verde. Lui sta già respirando profondamente e si sta inumidendo le labbra in trepidazione, e il desiderio si aggroviglia così stretto al ventre di Louis che geme e strizza le spalle di Harry per provargli la voglia che tratteneva. Harry annuisce, lancia un rapido sguardo a Louis, poi, senza preavviso, appoggia una mano alla base del pene di Louis e avvolge la bocca intorno alla sommità.

Se Harry non stesse facendo assolutamente del suo meglio per succhiargli il cervello attraverso il cazzo, Louis avrebbe probabilmente l'energia per trovare il fatto che l'insegnante di sua figlia è un esperto nel fare pompini piuttosto inquietante. Ora come ora, però, lui riesce a malapena a stare in piedi mentre Harry lo succhia, il calore umido e il vorticare della lingua sulla sommità mentre lo conduce al limite. Harry continua a guardarlo attraverso le ciglia, le labbra distese su di lui, e tutto sta per finire con una velocità imbarazzante.

"Harry," Louis ansima, le dita che cercano un appiglio sulla pelle di Harry, mentre sprofonda in basso, e tutto quello che sente è la punta del suo pene che raggiunge la gola di Harry in profondità e il suo orgasmo che esplode violentemente, l'intero corpo che trema mentre Harry ingoia.  
"Oh Dio," rantola Louis mentre Harry si allontana, passando il dorso della mano sulla bocca. "Oh Dio, è stato…"

Louis si interrompe, non sicuro di che cosa stava provando a dire. Guarda Harry che si rimette in piedi a fatica, le lunghe gambe impacciate e goffe mentre si alzano, Louis non aspetta che l'altro abbia raggiunto l'equilibrio che infila un dito nella cintura dei pantaloni di Harry e lo strattona in avanti.  
Si baciano con voracità, avvinghiati uno all'altro nel bel mezzo della cucina, finché Louis non si fa indietro di qualche millimetro e mormora, "Andiamo ad infilarti nella doccia, tesoro. Hai la farina tra i capelli."

Mentre camminano verso le altre stanze della casa, Louis ha un momento di panico cieco quando non riesce a ricordarsi se ha sistemato la stanza e il bagno, ma quando apre la porta, tira un sospiro di sollievo. Il letto non è rifatto, ma il pavimento è libero dai vestiti sporchi e ci sono asciugamani puliti sul ripiano del bagno. Louis giocherella con il pomello della doccia mentre Harry si spoglia poi si stringono nella doccia insieme mentre la piccola stanzetta si riempie di vapore.

Louis non spreca tempo a mettere le mani su Harry, facendole scivolare sul petto per afferrare poi i fianchi mentre si alza sulle punte per dargli un bacio. Può sentire il petto di Harry sussultare quando lui chiude una mano intorno al suo pene, facendolo avvicinare al limite lentamente, mentre l'acqua scorre su di loro e le mani di Harry si tendono e si rilassano intorno ai fianchi di Louis.

Sazi e assonnati, si lavano i capelli e rimangono accoccolati insieme nella doccia finché l'acqua non diventa fredda, poi barcollano fuori e si avvolgono velocemente con un asciugamano. Si congela nella camera da letto, e Louis è pronto ad andare a dormire e seppellirsi sotto le coperte. Fa scivolare l'asciugamano a terra sul pavimento, poi fa un balzo nel letto mentre Harry ride di lui e si avvicina lentamente.

"Vieni a rannicchiarti qui," chiede Louis mentre tiene alzato l'angolo della coperta, aspettando che Harry arrivi. Non deve aspettare a lungo, solo un po' per far sistemare l'asciugamano umido sullo schienale della sedia di Louis e poi Harry striscia nel letto con lui accoccolandosi vicino.

Profuma di cupcake in tutta la stanza, e Louis sente la felicità scorrergli addosso mentre Harry si accoccola alle sue spalle e sistema una mano sul suo petto, le ginocchia intrecciate insieme, e Louis si addormenta lentamente, con il ritmo del respiro di Harry nel suo collo.

Ci vuole un momento a Louis per ricordarsi dove si trova quando si sveglia la mattina dopo. La stanza è familiare, inondata di luce, ma il peso di un'altro corpo dietro al suo non lo è, e sta quasi per chiamare il nome di Liam quando si ricorda. Oh. Non ha tempo per entrare nel panico, perché Harry fa un forte rumore che è stupidamente adorabile, e poi mormora, "Louis?"

Harry è un po' devastato di prima mattina, Louis lo scopre quando si volta. Il volto e rilassato e assonnato, gli occhi pesanti e le labbra rosa come una gomma da masticare, e quando sbadiglia, la lingua gli si arriccia contro il palato come un cucciolo. Louis striscia verso di lui e si sistema sul petto, si appoggia sulle mani con il mento e guarda verso Harry mentre si sveglia.  
Le mani di Harry scivolano lentamente sulla schiena di Louis, e quest'ultimo sussurra, "Vuoi del tè?"  
Harry geme e sorride, un lento e pigro incurvarsi di labbra, "il tè sembra adorabile."

Louis trova un paio di pantaloni per la tuta che erano sul pavimento, ne lancia un'altro paio ad Harry, mentre indossa gli altri. La cucina sembra come se avessero rapinato una pasticceria, i banconi pieni con dolcetti colorati, e Louis pensa che probabilmente è meglio che Emily non sia qui, alla fine, perchè ne avrebbe voluto mangiare uno per tipo.

"Che tipo di tè ti piace?" Louis si volta verso Harry mentre prendere una coppia di tazze dalla credenza. Ne apre un'altra così che Harry possa vedere quali sono le opzioni.  
"Gelsomino, per favore," decide Harry dopo un momento di contemplazione. Louis si gratta il naso dal disgusto, ma cerca tra le scatole per trovare quello al gelsomino.

Lo trova sulla mensola più alta vicino a quello all'echinacea, perchè nessuno li beve. E per un buon motivo, Louis pensa mentre si allunga sulle punto per tirar giù la scatola. La punta delle dita a mala pena raggiungono la scatola, ma, non importa quanto ondeggia o saltella, non riesce a raggiungerla.

Sta quasi per andare a prendere lo sgabello in cucina che Emily usa per lavarsi le mani sul lavandino, quando sente Harry avvicinarsi dietro di lui, con il suo corpo che lo preme contro il bancone mentre tira giù la scatola e la porge a Louis.

"Non vantarti," mormora Louis, ma Harry sorride contro la sua nuca, il viso seppellito tra i capelli di Louis, e oltre a ciò, forse è piuttosto sexy che Harry sia così più grande di lui. Forse. Preme il bottone del bollitore così l'acqua bolle, poi si volta ed è bloccato dalle bracci di Harry e fa un passo indietro verso il bancone.

Harry profuma come lo shampoo di Louis, e nonostante il fatto che i pantaloni che indossa sono un po' troppo grandi per Louis, rimangono ancora troppo piccoli per Harry, bassi sui fianchi e giusti sulle caviglie. Sono entrambi senza maglietta, e Louis si prende un momento per tracciare con le dita i tatuaggi sulla pelle di Harry, su sulle ali dei due uccelli e giù al centro della farfalla.

"Sei piuttosto in forma," dice Louis mentre fa passare il pollice sulla curva dell'ala della farfalla. Quando alza lo sguardo, Harry lo sta guardando, l'espressione sul volto dolce da star male, e Louis sospira. Mentre si alza sulle punte per unire le loro bocche, Louis ha la sensazione che sia già completamente fregato.  
Le labbra di Harry si schiudono immediatamente, e Louis passa la sua lingua sul labbro inferiore dell'altro, sentendo vagamente che il bollitore è pronto. Invece di allontanarsi, avvolge le braccia intorno al collo di Harry e intensifica il bacio. Il tè può aspettare.  
______________

Ora che Louis sa quanto abile è la lingua di Harry, quando la sua pelle sia calda, come è quando sta per venire, vedere Harry e non essere in grado di toccarlo sembra una tortura. E' affascinante, davvero, che anche dopo che si è dato da fare per prepararsi, Louis non è mai stato più sessualmente frustrato in vita sua.

Ogni mattina parla con Harry per pochi minuti dopo aver lasciato Emily, fa del suo meglio per tenere le mani apposto, nonostante la determinazione di Harry di far sembrare tutto il più osceno possibile. I bambini hanno bisogno di essere controllati, e non sarebbe appropriato - o legale, pensa - trascinare Harry nei bagni.

Nonostante la frustrazione, Louis è determinato a tenere Harry nella sua vita e Emily un'altra parte della sua vita, separate; così deve accontentarsi di questi brevi momenti di contatto la mattina e il pomeriggio, messaggi tutto il giorno, e lunghe telefonate la sera. L'unica volta che è riuscito a vedere Harry come si deve è stato tre settimane prima, quando Emily è andata da Eleanor di nuovo. Harry si è presentato il venerdì sera, e nessuno di loro ha lasciato casa di Louis fino alla domenica pomeriggio, quando Louis, riluttante, ha dovuto mandarlo via prima che Eleanor portasse Emily a casa. Aprile porta con sé un fronte freddo, e Louis si sveglia con il sole solo l'ultima settimana di Aprile con Emily che striscia sotto le coperte con lui. Lui apre le braccia automaticamente così che possa accoccolarsi vicino a lui e le sussurra, "Em? Che succede?"  
"Non mi sento bene," mormora, con voce stridula, e Louis si acciglia, abbassa la testa così da poter premere le labbra sulla fronte di Emily.  
E' un po' calda, ma niente di preoccupante, così la abbraccia e le sussurra, "Tranquilla, scimmietta. Torniamo a dormire."

Dopo aver spento la sveglia, Emily ha una febbre leggera, quindi Louis manda un messaggio ad Harry per fargli sapere che non sarebbe andata a scuola e poi va a prepararle un po' di tè. Sua madre gli aveva insegnato a mescolare un po' di medicine nel tè e mascherare il sapore con il miele, e anche se il sapore non era il massimo, Emily di solito lo beveva quasi tutto.

Lei è ancora addormentata, le braccia avvolte intorno alla scimmietta di peluche, lui sale sul letto di fianco a lei e la fa sedere sul grembo. "Emmy," sussurra mentre le massaggia la schiena. "Em, ho bisogno che tu beva questo."  
Emily si lamenta nel sonno e nasconde la faccia nello stomaco di Louis, ma lui è determinato a farle prendere qualche medicina così che la febbre non peggiori.  
Le mette un braccio sotto la schiena e la fa alzare in posizione seduta, poi mormora, "Emily, se bevi un po' di tè poi potrai tornare a dormire. Solo un po', scimmietta, forza."

I suoi occhi si aprono e un po' intontita apre la bocca obbediente quando Louis le avvicina la tazza di tè alle labbra. Lui prova a fargliene bere la maggior parte prima che lei si allontani, poi appoggia la tazza sul comodino e le sussurra alcune lodi mentre la rimette a letto e la lascia tornare a dormire.

Louis prova a lavorare un po' mentre lei dormicchia in modo discontinuo, ma quando si sveglia un paio d'ore dopo, Emily è scontrosa e agitata. Louis tira fuori una scatola di caramelle alla ciliegia per la gola e ne fa mangiare una ad Emily mentre è seduta sul divano vicino alla finestra e le legge una storia per un po'. La febbre inizia a salire, quindi Louis la avvolge in alcune coperte e la fa sistemare sul divano con la Sirenetta in tv mentre le prepara altro tè.

"Non lo voglio, papino." dice Emily.  
"La gola ti fa ancora male?" Louis sposta i capelli di Emily dalla fronte, poi si avvicina un po' quando lei annuisce. "Se bevi questo, la tua gola starà meglio."  
Emily lo guarda arrabbiata, ma poi avvicina le mani a quelle di Louis sulla tazza e ne beve una metà, Louis la prende come una vittoria.

Alla fine della giornata, Louis è riuscito a far bere ad Emily tre tazze di tè, ma ha ancora la febbre, quindi nell'ultima tazza le mette un po' di calmante così che possa dormire tutta la notte. Le fa indossare il pigiama invernale, la avvolge nella coperta, e le legge una storia finché non si addormenta.  
Louis non dorme molto durante la notte, si sveglia ogni ora per controllare Emily ed essere sicuro che stia ancora dormendo e che la febbre non sia peggiorata.

Alla mattina, sembra superata, e quando Emily si sveglia e chiede un French toast, Louis sa che sta già meglio.  
Lui le fa ancora del tè con il toast, per sicurezza, poi prova a lavorare un po' mente lei guarda SpongeBob, ma Emily si annoia, e Louis non sa cosa farle fare. Non è ancora abbastanza in forze da portarla fuori, e non vuole che lei si affatichi troppo con attività fisiche.  
Quindi finiscono per giocare con le bambole sul pavimento del salotto per un po', poi Louis si lascia convincere a giocare a calcio per mezz'ora nel giardino sul retro, ma alle quattro Louis non ha più idee ed Emily sta piagnucolando.

"Ehi, Em, vuoi fare i biscotti?"  
"Sì" Emily si alza da dove era distesa sul pavimento e schizza di corsa in cucina. Gli occhi di Louis sono irritati per la mancanza di sonno, così si prende un momento per togliersi le lenti a contatto e infilarsi gli occhiali prima di unirsi ad Emily in cucina.  
Mentre i biscotti sono pronti, la cucina sembra una zona di guerra, Louis ha farina dappertutto e una striscia di cioccolato al lato della t-shirt.  
Sta per sedersi al tavolo, dove Emily sta già addentando uno dei biscotti, quando qualcuno bussa alla porta.

Accigliato, Louis sposta i capelli di Emily indietro e le dice, "Arrivo subito, scimmietta."  
Con completo stupore di Louis, Harry è in piedi sulla scalinata d'ingresso quando Louis apre la porta. Louis è improvvisamente consapevole del fatto che è un assoluto disastro, vestito con i pantaloni da jogging del giorno prima e una vecchia t-shirt sgangherata, farina e cioccolato dappertutto, e gli occhiali bassi sul naso.

"Haz? Cosa…"  
Harry fa un sorriso luminoso a Louis e mostra una borsa, dice, "Ho portato ad Emily gli esercizi di spelling, e poiché ha saltato l'attività di creatività oggi, ho pensato che forse avrebbe voluto farla lo stesso. Va tutto bene?"  
Louis sospira e fa un passo indietro per far entrare Harry.  
"Sì, abbiamo appena cucinato i biscotti." si guarda i vestiti, poi mormora, "se puoi chiamarlo cucinare."  
"C'è un buon profumo," commenta Harry mentre squadra Louis. Harry si avvicina e gli sistema gli occhiali, poi dice con un sorriso, "Sei carino."  
"Sta zitto," mugugna Louis, arrossendo improvvisamente mentre tormenta il bordo della sua maglia. "Non dormo da due giorni e non mi sono ancora fatto una doccia, e ho ancora due articoli da scrivere."

Harry ridacchia e si avvicina per lasciare un bacio sullo zigomo, poi mormora contro la pelle di Louis, "Beh, comunque, sei adorabile."  
"Harry?"  
Harry e Louis si voltano per vedere Emily che sbircia da dietro l'angolo. E' in condizioni migliori di Louis, solo una striscia di farina sulla guancia, ma ha le mani tutte sporche di cioccolata, e quando lei entra in salotto, Louis scuote la testa e le indica la cucina, dicendo, "Vai a lavarti le mani prima, per favore."  
"Ehi." Harry raggiunge Louis e gli afferra un gomito, portando la sua attenzione su di sé. "Vai a scrivere i tuoi articoli, posso intrattenere Emily per un paio d'ore."  
Louis vuole piangere per la gratitudine.

"Non devi farlo, davvero, Harry. Posso lavorare sta notte dopo che si sarà addormentata, è…"  
"Louis," lo interrompe Harry. "Vai a lavorare." scuote la borsa che sta ancora tenendo e qualcosa all'interno sferraglia. "Ho questo."  
"Grazie," sospira Louis, e si ferma per controllare ed essere sicuro che Emily non sia nella stanza così da dare un veloce bacio ad Harry, poi cammina verso la camera da letto.

Louis riemerge due ore dopo e va a farsi del tè, trova Harry e Emily seduti sul tavolo della cucina con una montagna di bastoncini dei ghiaccioli e colla, mentre stanno costruendo….beh, non è sicuro di che cosa stiano costruendo.  
"Ehi, scimmietta," gracchia Louis, la voce roca per il poco uso, mentre cammina e le mette una mano sulla spalla. Si piega per darle un bacio sulla fronte, soddisfatto che la sua temperatura sia normale, poi chiede, "Che cosa stai costruendo?"  
"E' una casa." dice Emily con un soffio, Louis nota con la coda dell'occhio lo sguardo seccato di Emily rivolto ad Harry, ed Harry che risponde con un sorrisetto. Lo scambio di sguardi fa muovere qualcosa nel suo stomaco e gli fa chiudere la gola, tanto che deve schiarirsi la voce un paio di volte prima di riuscire a parlare.

"Avete bisogno di qualcosa?" Ho ancora un po' di lavoro da fare."  
"No, penso che stiamo bene," sussurra Harry, poi alza lo sguardo dai due bastoncini che stava incollando con attenzione, le sopracciglia ancora unite per la concentrazione. Ha la colla su tutte le mani e segni sulle dita di quando hanno colorato alcuni bastoncini, le labbra premute insieme a formare una linea, sembra proprio un bambino in quel momento.  
Louis vorrebbe sedersi sul suo grembo e abbracciarlo.

Louis lancia un'occhiata ad Emily per essere sicuro che sia occupata prima di avvicinarsi e infilare per un momento le dita tra i capelli di Harry. Harry si rilassa al tocco, gli occhi semichiusi, e Louis prova una sensazione di affetto e lussuria avvolgersi nel suo stomaco prima di farsi indietro.  
"Bene. Sarò in camera se avete bisogno di qualcosa."  
Louis aspetta che Harry torni all'attività prima di voltarsi e uscire dalla cucina, con una tazza di tè in mano e il cuore bloccato in gola.

Louis perde la cognizione del tempo mentre lavora sulla trascrizione dell'intervista con il coach della squadra nazionale inglese di calcio. Era quasi a tre quarti del lavoro quando sente un colpetto sulla porta della stanza. Louis mette pausa al registratore e gira la sedia, mentre batte le palpebre velocemente per mettere a fuoco.

Harry è in piedi sulla soglia con il fianco appoggiato contro lo stipite della porta.  
"Ehi, tesoro," dice piano. "Emili si è addormentata, l'ho messa nel suo letto."  
"Oh. Cosa?" la confusione sale in Louis. "Che ore sono?"  
"Sono appena passate le otto," replica Harry, e Louis si rende improvvisamente conto che è buio nella stanza.  
"Oh mio Dio," ridacchia, poi si passa una mano sulla faccia. Cazzo, è stanco. "Non avevo realizzato, scusami. Sei qui da secoli, avresti dovuto venire a chiamarmi, avrei smesso di lavorare."  
"Per favore, Louis," mormora Harry mentre finalmente entra nella stanza. "Avevi bisogno di una pausa." intanto cammina verso la scrivania di Louis e appoggia una mano sulla schiena dell'altro, Louis mormora con tono di apprezzamento e si avvicina a lui. "Che ne dici di fare un bagno?"  
"Non penso che.."  
"No," dice Harry, con la voce ferma, e Louis batte le palpebre per la sorpresa. "Mi farò un bagno, forza. Togliti i vestiti."

Louis alza un sopracciglio, ma è troppo stanco per replicare, e l'idea di un bagno sembra fantastica, a pensarci bene. Quindi Louis si alza e si toglie i vestiti mentre segue Harry in bagno, guardando silenziosamente Harry mentre mette il tappo e un po' di sapone prima di aprire l'acqua.  
"Entra," dice una volta che la vasca ha iniziato a riempirsi. "Arrivo subito."

Louis non controbatte, fa un passo nella vasca e si siede, rilassandosi contro il bordo mentre continua a riempirsi. L'acqua gli ha raggiunto il petto nel mentre in cui Harry torna, e Louis si sforza per tenere gli occhi aperti così da poterlo fissare con gli occhi appannati.  
Harry si passa una mano dietro la nuca e dice, "ho fatto partire un carico della lavatrice, spero che vada bene. Alcuni vestiti tuoi e di Emily, alcuni asciugamani, la coperta del divano.."

Un senso di gratitudine cresce nel petto di Louis e scuote la testa meravigliato. Sono stati due giorni pesanti, ma non è sicuro di che cosa abbia fatto per meritarsi Harry. Quando parla la sua voce è piena di commozione. "Grazie, Harry. Davvero. Grazie."  
"Di nulla." mormora Harry, e Louis lo guarda confuso quando Harry inizia a togliersi i vestiti.  
"Haz," dice Louis mentre Harry lavora per slacciarsi i jeans. "Apprezzo davvero quello che hai fatto sta sera, ma non penso di avere l'energia per…"  
"Louis" Louis alza gli occhi di scatto. C'è l'offesa dipinta sul volto di Harry e si insinua nel suo tono quando dice, "Non sto provando a fare sesso con te. Voglio solo che tu ti rilassi."  
"Oh," sussurra Louis, il senso di colpa bloccata nella gola. La voce è roca quando mormora, "Scusa, non intendevo…" alza le mani fuori dall'acqua e se le passa sul volto per la frustrazione. " Sono così esausto da non riuscire nemmeno a formulare una frase intera. Sono un idiota. Forza, entra con me nella vasca. Per favore."

Louis si sporge in avanti e aspetta che Harry finisca di svestirsi per poi scivolare dietro di lui. Non ha mai fatto il bagno con nessuno prima, ed è un po' strano all'inizio, provare a capire dove le loro braccia e gambe debbano andare. Alla fine, Louis si appoggia al petto di Harry e lascia la sua testa sulla spalla dell'altro.  
"Sono così stanco," sussurra Louis nella stanza silenziosa, Harry piega la testa così da premere un bacio sul collo di Louis, le mani strette intorno allo stomaco di Louis.  
"Lo so, amore. Ecco, siediti."

Louis si tira su a sedere, sente il rumore di una bottiglia che si apre, e poi ci sono mani che passano lo shampoo tra i suoi capelli. Lui geme felice mentre le dita di Harry gli massaggiano la cute. Sembra il paradiso.  
Non protesta quando Harry si prende il suo tempo, passando il sapone tra i suoi capelli, poi risciacquando i capelli portando poco per volta l'acqua sulla testa; non protesta quando Harry fa appoggiare la schiena di Louis contro di sé e avvolge le braccia intorno al petto di Louis e lo tiene stretto, mormorandogli piano nell'orecchio.

E' quasi addormentato quando Harry passa una mano sul suo ventre e mormora, "l'acqua si sta raffreddando. Ti porto a letto, ok?"  
Louis geme e lascia che Harry lo porti fuori dalla vasca e lo avvolga in una asciugamano. Lo guarda attraverso le palpebre semi-chiuse mentre Harry velocemente si asciuga, poi si avvicina a Louis così da poter frizionargli i capelli con l'asciugamano.  
"Forza, tesoro." Harry avvolge le mani intorno ai fianchi di Louis dopo aver appeso i loro asciugamani ad asciugare e dice sottovoce, "E' ora di andare a letto."

Harry conduce Louis in camera e lo fa sedere sul letto mentre rovista nei cassetti. Una volta che entrambi hanno messo un paio di boxer, fa scorrere Louis sul letto e si accoccola sotto le coperte con lui, abbracciandolo. Louis si seppellisce nel petto di Harry immediatamente e porta una mano sulla schiena così da poter avvolgere le dita nei ricci umidi alla base del collo.

"Haz," sospira, le labbra appoggiate sulla pelle di Harry, sente il mugugno di Harry in risposta. La sua lingua è impastata dal sonno, ma riesce a dire, "Sei proprio perfetto."  
Riesce a sentire Harry ridacchiare, le vibrazioni contro la sua guancia e il respiro tra i capelli, sente Harry premere un bacio sulla sua testa e sussurrare, "Dormi, Lou."  
Così fece.  
______________________

Louis viene svegliato la mattina seguente da dei colpetti sulla guancia e Emily che sussurrava, "Papino, papino, svegliati."  
"Che c'è Em?" gracchia. Quando da un'occhio all'orologio, vede che sono solo le 4:30 del mattino.  
"Andrò a scuola oggi?"  
"Sì," mormora Louis, "ma mancano ancora tre ore, torna a dormire."  
Louis sta quasi per riaddormentarsi, quando sente la mano di Emily di nuovo sul suo volto e lei che sussurra, "Tu ed Harry avete fatto un pigiama party?"

I suoi occhi si aprono e volta la testa. Harry è ancora addormentato, a pancia in giù e occupa tre quarti del materasso. I suoi capelli sono arricciati selvaggiamente sul suo volto e le labbra sono semi chiuse, un rumore leggero ogni volta che espira. E' così tenero, Louis vuole girarsi e accoccolarsi al suo fianco, affondare la testa nello spazio tra la spalla e la mandibola.

Louis si schiarisce la voce e si volta verso Emily, poi sussurra, "Sì, scimmietta. Harry è rimasto qui fino a tardi per farti compagnia ieri sera, e quindi ha dormito qui."  
"Ok," mormora Emily. "Buona notte papino."  
Lei si sporge per dargli un bacio sulla guancia, poi se ne va. Cazzo. Non ci ha pensato la scorsa notte, non aveva considerato che Emily potesse trovarli a letto insieme. Erano stati così attenti fino a quel momento, stando insieme solo quando Emily era da Eleanor, e il pensiero non gli era passato per la testa.

Si volta a guardare Harry di nuovo, batte le palpebre mentre pensa a cosa avrebbe detto ad Emily la mattina. Con un sospiro, ricedo che ci sono ancora tre ore prima di dover fare i conti con la situazione, quindi si preme contro il fianco di Harry, appoggia il viso nella curva del collo di Harry e si riaddormenta.

La mattina va sorprendentemente liscia. La sveglia di Louis si attiva alle 7:15, e lui lascia un bacio sulla spalla nuda di Harry, poi lascia che lui si svegli da solo mentre va da Emily. Lei è già sveglia sta seduta sul letto e gira le pagine un libro illustrato con la sua scimmietta di peluche appoggiata sul suo grembo mentre si inventa una storia.

"Ehi, Em, sei pronta per vestirti per andare a scuola?"  
Emily alza lo sguardo dal suo libro e sorride. Sta indossando il suo pigiama preferito di Winnie the Pooh, ma i suoi capelli sono un po' aggrovigliati, Louis capisce Harry deve averle fatto il bagno la scorsa notte. Lui scuote la testa per la meraviglia, il cuore che sobbalza al pensiero di Harry che si prende cura della sua bambina, poi si avvicina alle tende di Emily e le apre inondando la stanza di luce naturale.

"Vai a lavarti i denti," dice Louis mentre prova a tenere Harry fuori dalla sua mente. Ha una figlia che ha bisogno di essere pronta per andare a scuola e c'è la colazione da preparare. Louis la segue in bagno e la guarda mentre spreme il dentifricio sul suo spazzolino di Cenerentola, e conta ad alta voce mentre si spazzola i denti.  
"Brava la mia bambina, adesso puoi risciacquare. Vai a preparare i tuoi vestiti adesso, scimmietta, hai quindici minuti prima che io voglia vederti in cucina per colazione, ok?"  
"Ok, papino. Harry è ancora qui? Voglio dargli il buongiorno."

Il cuore di Louis si blocca nel petto mentre ha un breve momento di panico quando pensa a come questa cosa avrà effetto sulle loro vite, poi si prende un momento per respirare, e dice, "Sì, Em, è ancora qui. Potrai vederlo quando verrà a fare colazione."  
E' quasi fuori dalla porta quando lei lo chiama, "Papino? Harry dormirà qui di nuovo?"  
Lui si prende un momento per appoggiare la testa contro lo stipite della porta, paura e irritazione si arrotolano nel suo stomaco, poi si volta e dice, "Non penso, scimmietta."

Louis trascorre il breve tragitto fino alla sua stanza cercando di capire che cosa fare con l'intera situazione. Si è messo in un casino senza pensarci, non aveva veramente intenzione di essere coinvolto in questo modo da Harry. Invece era successo e non sapeva come convivere con la relazione. Erano passati tre anni da quando lui e Eleanor si erano separati, e da quel momento non era più stato ad un appuntamento. Soprattutto perché era troppo impegnato essere un papà single, ma sa per esperienza personale come ci si sente quando qualcuno di importante ti lascia, e non vuole che Emily debba convivere con questo di nuovo. E non vuole che lei si affezioni, solo per vedere la relazione finire.

Harry ha i jeans addosso e sta facendo il letto quando lui se rientra nella stanza, si ferma sulla soglia e lo guarda, tutti pensieri riguardo Emily e le relazioni fallite immediatamente dimenticate. I suoi jeans sono ancora slacciati, scendono bassi sui fianchi, la pelle appare pallida nella luce che entra dalla finestra, è dannatamente bello.

"Non dovevi rifare il letto, Haz, io non lo faccio mai."  
Harry alza le spalle e sistema la coperta sopra i cuscini, alza lo sguardo verso Louis e dice con un sorriso, "Sono solito farlo. Ehi, pensi di potermi prestare un maglione o qualcos'altro? Quello che indossavo ieri è piuttosto riconoscibile, e Zayn e Niall sicuramente lo noterebbero."  
"Certo." Louis cammina verso l'armadio e setaccia i suoi vestiti, trova un maglione che è sempre stato più un vestito addosso a lui, ma è troppo comodo per gettarlo via. "Prova questo."

Finiscono di vestirsi in silenzio, poi Louis apre un nuovo spazzolino per Harry, l'ho guardata nello specchio mentre si lavano i denti sullo stesso lavandino. È una cosa incredibilmente quotidiana, qualcosa che Louis non aveva più fatto in tre anni, e nonostante la preoccupazione crescente di Louis, si sentiva bene. Più che bene, in verità, quando Harry incontra i suoi occhi nello specchio e fa un sorrisetto verso di lui, con la bocca piena di dentifricio.

Louis ridacchia quando Harry gli dà un colpetto d'anca per allontanarlo così da potersi risciacquarsi la bocca, geme di piacere quando Harry gli mette le mani sui fianchi dopo avergli ceduto il controllo del lavandino.  
È semplicemente un'altra di quelle cose, pensa Louis, mentre si muovono l'uno intorno all'altro con facilità, scambiandosi di posto e passandosi gli asciugamani senza neanche parlare. Louis non ha mai provato niente di tutto ciò, il modo in cui loro comunicano senza parole sembrano sapere istintivamente quello che l'altro sta per fare. E' da vertigini, e sebbene Louis sa che non dovrebbe - potrebbe - continuare in questo modo, il pensiero di lasciar perdere gli fa male.

Arrivano in cucina pochi minuti prima di Emily, Harry inizia a preparare due tazze di te' mentre Louis riempie una tazza di cereali e una tazza di latte al cioccolato per Emily. Harry sta porgendo a Louis una tazza quando Emily si avvicina e va dritta verso Harry e gli avvolge le braccia intorno alle gambe.  
"Buongiorno, Harry! E' stato divertente il pigiama party?"

Harry lancia un'occhiata a Louis, e Louis nasconde un sorrisetto dietro la tazza. Harry continua a distrarlo ogni volta che prova a trovare una soluzione, e Louis non è ancora sicuro di come venire a capo della situazione. Harry non sembra a suo agio, così Louis lo salva appoggiando la tazza da una parte e dicendo, "Tutto quello che abbiamo fatto è stato dormire, tesoro. Forza, mangia la tua colazione così possiamo andare a scuola."

Harry scuote la testa mentre Emily cammina verso il tavolo e si arrampica sulla sedia. Louis sorride debolmente verso di lui e alza le spalle senza speranza, ma si riprende quando Harry avvolge una mano dietro la nuca e lo fa avvicinare. Lui gli lascia solo un bacio sulla fronte, consapevole che Emily è seduta sono poco lontano, poi annuncia, "Devo andare a preparare la classe. Ci vediamo a scuola, Emmy."  
"Ciao, Harry." dice Emily mentre Louis accompagna Harry alla porta.

"Quindi," Louis inizia, passandosi una mano dietro al collo. "E' stato strano."  
Harry fa una smorfia, poi dice, "Mi dispiace, non pensavo lucidamente la scorsa notte."  
"Ehi," Louis dice calmo, mentre annoda le braccia intorno al colo di Harry. Nonostante il caos, non vuole che Harry pensi che lui non sia niente di meno che grato. "Sei stato fantastico ieri sera. Non posso credere che hai fatto il bagno ad Emily." Harry alza le spalle, le guance rosse per l'imbarazzo, ma Louis scuote la testa e dice, "No, davvero. Sei fantastico."  
"No, tu lo sei." mormora Harry, poi inclina la testa e appoggia le labbra su quelle di Louis per un leggero bacio. "Devo andare," mormora contro la bocca di Louis, e Louis sospira.  
"Vai, allora, Signor Styles. Vai ad educare i bambini, ad insegnarli come salvare il mondo. Sono il nostro futuro, blah blah blah.."  
Harry rotea gli occhi e strizza una spalla dell'altro, poi esce dalla porta e se ne va. Louis si concede un minuto. Un minuto per guardare Harry andare via, poi chiude la porta e torna in cucina.

Emily alza lo sguardo dai cereali mentre lui entra. "Papino? Harry può venire qui dopo scuola oggi?"  
Il cuore di Louis sprofonda nello stomaco. Oh, no. Questo è esattamente quello che temeva sarebbe successo.  
"Non penso, tesoro. Harry deve andare a casa sua oggi."  
"Può venire domani allora? Voglio fare anche io un pigiama party con Harry!"  
Oh Dio. Louis afferra la tazza abbandonata e si siede, da un colpetto per avvicinare il latte ad Emily così che possa berlo. "Em, Harry è rimasto qui sono la scorsa notte perchè aveva fatto molto tardi. Come fa lo zio Liam qualche volta."

Emily non smette di chiedere di Harry mentre finiscono di prepararsi per scuola e Louis sente la paura crescere dentro di sè. Harry è fantastico. Harry è anche meraviglioso ma i precedenti di Louis con le relazioni, piuttosto brevi, non sono fantastici, e non vuole che Emily abbia a che fare con il dolore di un'altra rottura.  
Va tutto bene quando lei non sa che cosa stia succedendo e non c'è rischio che si affezioni, ma lei è già affezionata ad Harry visto che è il suo insegnante, e la paura di un potenziale cuore infranto quando la cosa finirà è da evitare.

E ovviamente, c'è il fatto che quello che lui e Harry stanno facendo va contro le regole della scuola, e Louis teme che Emily possa dirlo a qualcuno dei suoi amici e finisca per mettere Harry nei guai. Louis trascorre la passeggiata vero la scuola provando a decidere quale sia la cosa giusta da fare, e sebbene il pensiero gli faccia far male al cuore, lui è arrivato ad una decisione mentre attraversano l'ingresso principale.

Louis si ferma fuori dalla classe e si inginocchia così da essere al livello di Emily, avvolge le mani intorno ai suoi polsi e dice, "Em, ascoltami. Non puoi dire ai tuoi amici che Harry ha dormito da noi la scorsa notte, ok?"  
"Perchè no?" chiede Emily con gli occhi spalancati.  
"Perchè non doveva venire e potrebbe finire nei guai. Non vogliamo che lui finisca nei guai, giusto?"  
Emily esita solo un momento prima di annuire. Lei afferra per giocherellare il bordo della maglia di Louis e chiede, "Perchè può finire nei guai?"  
"Non lo so perchè, tesoro. Ricordati solo di non dirlo ai tuoi amici, ok?" Promettimelo."  
"Te lo prometto," sussurra, Louis annuisce, si sporge per darle un bacio sulla fronte.  
"Questa è la mia bambina. Ok, va dentro. Ci vediamo dopo scuola." Louis lascia le mani di Emily, poi si affretta a dire, "Ti voglio bene, scimmietta."  
"Ti voglio bene anche io papino," dice Emily, e poi scompare in classe.

Louis passa il percorso di ritorno a casa provando a pensare a un modo per allontanarsi da Harry. È una mossa da stronzo, ma non è sicuro di essere in grado di prendere decisione con Harry di fronte a lui. Mette le mani nella tasca della giacca e piega alle spalle contro la brezza fredda di aprile, il cuore pesante mentre cammina lentamente lungo la strada. Si è già affezionato ad Harry. Harry con la sua con la sua corona di fiori, i suoi ideali da hippy, il suo sorriso luminoso i suoi capelli selvaggi, e sulle gambe senza fine e il suo buon cuore.

Louis gira dentro casa tutto il giorno, pulisce e sistema dopo aver passato due giorni a prendersi cura di Emily malata. E' così immerso nei pensieri su Harry che non presta attenzione alle pulizie - l'ultima cosa tra quelle che ama fare - e quando è ora di andare a prendere Emily, la casa è scintillante.

Louis non entra in classe come fa di solito, invece si appoggia contro lo stipite della porta e cattura l'attenzione di Emily da dove è seduta nel cerchio dei sentimenti. Lei aspetta che Harry le dica che può andare, Louis volontariamente si volta a guardare Emily che cammina verso il suo armadietto, nonostante possa sentire gli occhi di Harry su di sé. Porge la sua mano per prendere il cestino del pranzo di Emily mentre lei cammina, poi offre ad Harry un rapido saluto prima di andare, ignora la tristezza che si è insinuata agli angoli della sua bocca e nel suo petto.

Il telefono di Louis vibra per l'arrivo di un messaggio mentre sta preparando la cena, legge il messaggio di Harry con la fronte aggrottata.

E' tutto ok?

Louis allontana il malessere che prova e chiude il messaggio senza rispondere.

Giovedì e venerdì passano molto lentamente. Louis lascia Emily fuori dalla classe ancora e aspetta che lei esca quando la va a prendere. Emily sta con Eleanor quel weekend quindi quando Louis la porta a scuola venerdì mattina, lancia un veloce sguardo verso Harry per tirare avanti fino a lunedì. E' un po' patetico, davvero, ma è determinato a continuare il suo lavoro.

A parte per il fatto che Harry potrebbe essere nei guai per essere coinvolto con un genitore, l'ultima cosa di cui Louis ha bisogno è che Emily capisca quello che sta succedendo.  
Louis manda un messaggio a Liam quel pomeriggio per vedere se possano cambiare i loro piani. Non è dell'umore per uscire, quindi Liam arriva con del cibo cinese e Louis tira fuori una bottiglia di tequila, e si distendono sul pavimento del salotto e lentamente si ubriacano.

"Perchè continuiamo a non uscire?" Chiede prendendo un boccone di maiale mushu. Louis finisce gli spaghetti thai e mormora, "Non sono in vena."  
"Vuoi dirmi perché sei giù di morale?"  
Louis alza la testa. Liam lo sta guardando, un'espressione di consapevolezza sul volto, e Louis sospira.  
"Non sono giù di morale." Liam alza un sopracciglio, lo guarda con rimprovero e dice, "Va bene, forse lo sono. Ho il permesso di essere un po' giù ogni tanto, Liam."  
"Sono piuttosto sicuro che hai il permesso di essere giù di morale se hai qualcosa per cui essere giù, Louis, quindi perchè non mi dice che cosa c'è? E potresti rispondere al tuo dannato telefono?"

Il telefono aveva vibrato tutta la notte, ma Louis sapeva chi era. Lo spinge via con un po' più di forza del necessario e finisce sotto il divano. Bene. Almeno non lo può sentire vibrare da lì.  
"Non posso" scatta.  
"Non puoi cosa? Non puoi dirmi perchè sei triste o non puoi rispondere al telefono?"

Louis emette un sospiro e spinge via la cena, poi si sdraia sulla schiena e sussurra, "Ho fatto un casino." si mette un braccio sopra agli occhi e grugnisce. E' un po' drammatico, ma pensa che gli sia permesso esserlo, viste le circostanze. "Ho lasciato che Harry dormisse qui martedì."  
Sente Liam strozzarsi con il cibo, aspetta che lui smetta di tossire e gracchiare, "Cosa? Lui cosa? Da quando?"  
"Marzo," mormora Louis, la colpa in agguato dietro agli occhi quando Liam balbetta alla risposta.  
"Louis, maggio inizia domani."  
"Lo so," Louis sussurra. Sente Liam camminare in giro, muovendosi verso di lui automaticamente mentre si rilassa sul tappeto vicino a Louis. Liam gli avvolge un braccio intorno e lo avvicina.  
"Quindi cosa è successo?"

Quando Louis parla, la sua voce è attutita dalla camicia di Liam. "E' sempre venuto qui quando Emily non c'era, e andava bene. Ma Emily era malata lunedì e martedì, ed è venuto martedì dopo scuola così che potessi fare una pausa." ingoia il groppo che ha in gola e continua, "Ha fatto il bagno ad Emily e l'ha messa a letto, poi ha fatto il bagno a me e ha messo me a letto."

"Wow."  
"Lo so," Louis sussurra.  
"Pensi…pensi che sia innamorato di te?"  
"Oh, Dio," Louis mugola, il panico che stringe la sua morsa sulla gola al solo pensiero.  
"Per favore, Liam, non posso. E' contro le regole della scuola e Emily è così suggestibile, non posso…"  
"Ok. Dio, non posso credere che tu non me lo abbia detto, piccolo bastardo." Liam sospira.  
"Ok, forza." da' un colpetto a Louis sul fianco e si appoggia. "Su, forza, ubriachiamoci."  
Louis si siede e incrocia le gambe, poi afferra l'avambraccio di Liam.  
"Grazie," mormora. "Io.." si interrompe e preme le sue labbra in una linea dritta. Ha bisogno di ubriacarsi e dimenticarsi di Harry. Immediatamente.  
_______________________

Louis ha bisogno di tutto il sabato e parte della domenica per riprendersi dai postumi della sbornia.  
Lui sta sonnecchiando sul divano domenica pomeriggio, Loki gli dorme sulla pancia mentre Liam riscalda un po' di piazza, quando qualcuno bussa alla porta.  
Louis aggrotta le sopracciglia e si sistema gli occhiali così da poter leggere lo schermo della tv via cavo. E' troppo presto per essere Eleanor, quindi non ha idea di chi possa essere che sta bussando alla sua porta di domenica pomeriggio.  
Sta per alzarsi quando Liam attraversa tranquillamente il salotto e apre la porta. Ci vuole solo un momento, e poi sente le voci. Oh.

Louis prova a sistemare Loki su uno dei cuscini del divano e si sforza di sedersi prima che Liam entri, lo sguardo estremamente imbarazzato. Harry è dietro di lui. Louis ingoia e scuote la testa velocemente quando Liam mima un 'scusa'. Non è colpa sua. Louis muove lo sguardo da Liam a Harry, non nota nemmeno quando si muove verso la cucina.

Harry ha un aspetto terribile. Ha i capelli incastrati sotto un capello e cerchi scuri sotto agli occhi, gli angoli della bocca girati verso il basso, e Louis sente la tristezza crescere dentro di lui alla vista. Non importa quanto voglia arrendersi, vuole vedere le spalle di Harry rilassarsi e le sue labbra curvarsi in un sorriso, ha bisogno di appoggiare i piedi per terra.

"Harry, che cosa ci fai qui?"  
Harry alza le spalle e fa un passo avanti, mormora, "Ti ho riportato il tuo maglione."  
Ci vuole un momento a Louis per capire che Harry ha qualcosa in mano, il maglione di Louis piegato in un preciso quadrato. Guarda mentre Harry lo sistema sul tavolo da caffè.  
"Avresti potuto mandarlo a casa con Emily, lo sai.." dice Louis, poi fa una smorfia sentendo le sue stesse parole.

Ha bisogno di rompere con Harry, non essere uno stronzo e farlo impazzire completamente. Guarda il pomo d'Adamo di Harry che si alza mentre ingoia, aggroviglia le dita intorno alla coperta che ha addosso.  
"Lou, è tutto…" si interrompe, poi emette una tagliente e triste risata, lo sguardo fisso sul pavimento. "Beh, no, non va tutto bene, lo so." guarda verso Louis velocemente prima di far cadere di nuovo il suo sguardo. "Puoi semplicemente dirmi cosa ho fatto di sbagliato?"

Merda. Louis scatta dal divano, sposta la coperta di lato, si alza e si allontana dal tavolino da caffè. Non può permettersi di toccare Harry, anche se le sue dita stanno letteralmente fremendo per allungarsi e afferrarlo. Invece, le infula nelle tasche e oscilla sui suoi piedi.  
"Non hai fatto niente di sbagliato, Harry, lo giuro. Tu sei.." ingoia poi dice, voce un sussurro, "Tu sei perfetto."

L'espressione di Harry si illumina per un momento, ma poi si affievolisce di nuovo quando Louis non sorride, e dice, "Questo non è un discorso 'non sei tu, sono io', vero? Perchè, davvero Louis, almeno sii onesto con me."  
"No, non lo è. Veramente, non lo è." Louis fa vagare lo sguardo nella stanza mentre raccoglie i suoi pensieri, poi sospira. "Ascolta, Emily deve essere la mia prima priorità, ok? Ha solo cinque anni, e non voglio essere uno di quei genitori che la rendono parte di una relazione che non dura."

Harry emette un sospiro tagliente, il dolore gli attraversa il viso, e Louis si affretta a continuare "Non è che io penso che tu non resterai in zona, e solo che.." alza le spalle. "I miei precedenti non sono buoni, sai? E tra un mese, Emily non sarà più nella tua classe, e potrei diventare solo un altro ragazzo con un bagaglio personale troppo grande."

Harry si acciglia e fa un passo avanti, apre la bocca per replicare, ma Louis lo interrompe, prova a fare un tono il più irremovibile possibile, "Inoltre, è contro la politica della scuola, e se qualcuno scopre che abbiamo una relazione, potresti essere licenziato."  
Stanno in silenzio per un po' mentre Harry fissa Louis e Louis fissa il pavimento.  
"Quindi è tutto qui?"  
Louis unisce le labbra e annuisce, gli occhi ancora agganciati al tappeto. Non vuole permettere a se stesso di alzare lo sguardo quando sussurra, "Mi dispiace."  
"Ok," borbotta Harry. "Anche a me. Ci vediamo in giro, Louis."

Louis non alza lo sguardo quando sente Harry uscire dalla porta, non si muove finché la porta di ingresso non viene richiusa e sente una mano appoggiata dietro la nuca. Emette un sospiro miserabile poi lascia che Liam lo faccia voltare e lo stringa in un abbraccio.

Se Louis aveva pensato che i due mesi passati erano stati una tortura, in realtà non erano nulla se paragonati alle ultime cinque settimane di scuola. Stare con Harry ma non poterlo toccare era l'inferno, ma stare vicino ad Harry e non potergli nemmeno parlare era peggio.

Le settimane passano lentissime. Louis lascia Emily a scuola ogni giorno ma invece di fermarsi a parlare con Harry per un po', lo guarda per alcuni momento da lontano e poi se ne va. Lancia occasionali saluti, quando Harry incontra i suoi occhi, ma per la maggior parte, Harry deliberatamente si concentra sui bambini. Louis non può fare niente per la curva all'ingiù della bocca di Harry, e il modo in cui le spalle si abbassano quando Louis attraversa la porta, come se Harry stesse sperando che l'altro si avvicinasse e parlasse con lui.

Ma anche con l'imposizione di evitarsi, non può convincersi a cancellare il numero di Harry dal suo telefono, e ogni tanto, si trova a tirarlo fuori e andare sulle sue informazioni di contatto, il dito sopra lo schermo del telefono sotto la scritta 'haryr ❤❤❤.' Non riesce nemmeno a cambiare il nome. Dio, è patetico.

Prima che Louis realizzi, è l'ultima settimana di scuola. Ha declinato l'offerta di fare da accompagnatore allo zoo il penultimo giorno di scuola, non essendo sicuro di essere in grado di sostenere un'intera giornata con Harry. Quando va a prendere Emily quel venerdì, la aspetta alla porta, ma invece di andare a prendere il cestino del pranzo, Emily corre verso Harry e lo abbraccia.

Louis guarda, con la gola dolorante, mentre Harry si abbassa e ricambia l'abbraccio, poi si allontanano così da poter parlare. Emily mette le manine sulle spalle di Harry mentre parlano, troppo lontani da Louis per essere in grado di sentire quello che stanno dicendo, ma lui li guarda mentre il volto di Harry di abbassa e dice qualcosa che fa toccare il mento di Emily sul petto, come fa quando è turbata.

Anche se sa che Harry non direbbe mai niente per turbare deliberatamente Emily, sta per avvicinarsi e intervenire quando Harry la avvolge in un altro abbraccio, poi si rimette lentamente in piedi. Louis è così preso a guardare le lunghe gambe di Harry traballare mentre si raddrizzano che dimentica di allontanare lo sguardo, e Harry lo scopre a fissarlo, gli offre un breve e triste saluto, poi si volta verso la stanza.

Louis allontana gli occhi da Harry così da guardare Emily, si inginocchia e le mette le mani sui fianchi. "Em, che c'è?"  
Emily abbassa di nuovo la testa e mormora, "Ho chiesto ad Harry se voleva fare un pigiama party e ha detto di no."  
"Oh, tesoro," sospira Louis. "Harry non può fare un pigiama party con te, scimmietta."  
"Perchè no? Ne ha fatto uno con te."  
Louis fa una smorfia e prova a pensare al modo in cui spiegarglielo senza confonderla. Alla fine, decide di evitare il problema e prendere un'altra strada.

"Harry non è più il tuo insegnante, Em. E' estate adesso, devi andare al centro estivo, e quando tornerai a scuola dopo l'estate, avrai un nuovo insegnante."  
Gli occhi di Emily si alzano e lancia uno sguardo ad Harry da sopra la spalla, sussurra con la voce tremolante, "Ma io non voglio un nuovo insegnante, Harry è mio amico." Emily guarda Louis, i suoi grandi occhi blu umidi per le lacrime. "Può ancora venire da noi e giocare?"  
La colpa si agita nello stomaco di Louis, e lui passa una mano tra i capelli di Emiluy, e dice piano, "Non penso, scimmietta, mi dispiace."

Il labbro inferiore di Emily trema e una grossa lacrima scivola giù, così Louis la prende in braccio e la porta a casa mentre piange nella sua maglietta. Finisce addormentata mentre attraversano l'ingresso di casa, così la adagia sul divano e la copre con un plaid, le scosta i capelli dal viso e le dice, "So come ti senti."  
_________________________

Emily ha un settimana libera tra la fine della scuola e l'inizio del centro estivo per fare assolutamente nulla. E' strano non vedere Harry tutti i giorni, anche se non si erano parlati da circa due mesi, e Louis trascorre metà settimana sentendo la mancanza di Harry così tanto da non riuscire a respirare e l'altra metà a far passare il tempo ad Emily in casa e nel giardino sul retro.

La mamma e le gemelle arrivano lunedì e trascorrono alcuni giorni con loro e si occupano di Emily, e Louis è così grato che potrebbe piangere. Averle lì, significa che può finire qualche lavoro prima di mezzanotte, e che entrambi hanno una distrazione per dimenticarsi di Harry.

Emily continua a parlare di lui senza sosta, dice alla madre di Louis e alle sorelle tutte le cose che ha imparato e prova ad insegnare loro la routine di Harry, ma almeno non chiede a Louis ogni cinque minuti perchè Harry non può venire da loro.

Mercoledì piove a catinelle, quindi Louis si accampa sul divano con Emily e le gemelle mentre Jay fa le lasagne ed una torta per la cena di quella sera. Stano tutti guardando la Fata Madrina che trasforma una zucca in una carrozza quando Emily nasconde il viso nel petto di Louis e dice, "Mi manca Harry."  
Il cuore di Louis fa male. Avvolge le braccia intorno ad Emily e le sussurra, "Anche a me, Em."

Emily tira indietro il viso così da poter guardare Louis, il naso a pochi centimetri, e dice, "Allora perchè non può venire qui?"  
E quando Emily dice così, suona così semplice. Louis fissa Emily, i suoi occhi dello stesso colore dei propri, e prova a capire quando sua figlia è diventata più saggia di lui. Pensa che avrebbe potuto fare qualcosa per Harry.

Tira fuori il telefono dalla tasca, il cuore che improvvisamente batte nervoso, mentre cerca tra i contatti e preme 'chiama'. Suona tre volte, e Louis è sollevato quando qualcuno risponde.  
"Lo?"  
"Zayn? Ho bisogno di un favore."

Un'ora dopo, Louis indossa un paio di Vans mezze distrutte che non ha ancora buttato e afferra le chiavi della macchina da sopra il mobiletto mentre va in salotto.

"Mamma?" Jay si volta da dove è in piedi davanti al bancone preparando una torta marmorizzata. "Tu e le ragazze potete guardare Emily per un po'? C'è una cosa che devo fare."  
La preoccupazione si appropria del volto di Jay, e appoggia una scodella di impasto al cioccolato e fa un passo verso Louis.  
"E' tutto ok?"  
"Sì," dice Louis, anche se non lo è. Non lo è, ma lo sarà. "C'è qualcuno con cui ho davvero bisogno di parlare, ed è del tipo che non può aspettare."  
Jay apre la bocca per parlare, e lui sa già che cosa sta per dire, così la interrompe con un, "Prometto che ti dirò tutto quando torno, ok mamma, devo andare, ti voglio bene, ciao!"

Si precipita attraverso il salotto e lancia un frettoloso saluto alle ragazze, poi corre fuori nella pioggia e si infila in auto. Harry non vive molto lontano, nella direzione opposta partendo dalla scuola, ma sta piovendo troppo forte per camminare. Louis guida piano, il cuore in gola mentre guarda i nomi delle strade seguendo le indicazioni di Zayn. Deve girare per tre volte intorno alla scuola prima di trovare la svolta giusta della via di Harry, ed è quasi sicuro di aver parcheggiato illegalmente di fronte al palazzo di Harry, ma non gli interessa.

Dopo aver raggiunto il piano di Harry - onestamente, chi costruisce un palazzo di sette piani senza metterci un ascensore? - è senza fiato e gocciola per la pioggia, si prende un momento per provare a fare qualche respiro prima di bussare alla porta. Sente dei passi pochi secondi dopo, e poi la porta si apre per rivelare un Harry senza maglia e mezzo addormentato. Louis lo osserva avidamente mentre stanno lì in silenzio. E' bellissimo - meglio di come Louis si ricordava, nonostante il fatto che erano passati solo cinque giorni. I suoi capelli erano una selvaggia foresta di ricci, gli occhi larghi e luminosi, le labbra rosso ciliegia parzialmente aperte per la sorpresa, e se Louis non fosse già senza fiato per i sette piani di scale, lo sarebbe stato solo per il modo in cui Harry lo faceva sentire.

Harry fissa Louis per un momento - il quale è ancora piegato in due, le mani sulle ginocchia mentre lavora per rallentare il suo battito cardiaco - poi dice, "Louis?"  
"Ciao, Haz," dice Louis tirandosi su. Si passa una mano tra i capelli umidi e offre a Harry un sorriso sghembo. "Sorpreso?"  
Harry sporge la testa per guardare il corridoio, come se si aspettasse che qualcun altro spuntasse fuori da un momento all'altro.  
"Come fai a sapere dove vivo?"  
Louis si morde il labbro e ammette con un'alzata di spalle noncurante, "Zayn."  
Harry sospira. "Certo." Guarda Louis, gli occhi che si soffermano sulle sue scarpe inzuppate e i jeans umidi, poi dice, "Vuoi entrare?"  
Louis annuisce grato, si toglie le scarpe all'ingresso, poi attraversa la porta e segue Harry in salotto. Il suo appartamento è piccolo e scarsamente fornito, e Louis guarda l'open space del salotto e la cucina mentre Harry scompare lungo il corridoio.

"Perché il tuo appartamento è così? Ti sei appena trasferito?" Chiede Louis mentre Harry  
"Feng shui," Harry dice brevemente mentre torna con un asciugamano. Louis non è sicuro di che cosa voglia dire, ma suona come qualcosa di hippie, così non discute oltre.  
"Grazie." Mormora Louis mentre arrotola asciugamano intorno alle spalle. Harry si siede alla fine del divano che è pieno di cose, è sistemato in una strana prospettiva così da guardare verso le finestre, e Louis sta in piedi imbarazzato per un momento prima di sedersi dal lato opposto. "Io…uhm."  
Harry alza un sopracciglio, mentre Louis lascia uscire una risata imbarazzata.

"Scusa, credo che avrei dovuto pensare a che cosa dire prima di arrivare." Chiude gli occhi per un momento così da raccogliere se pensieri. Non vede Harry da molteplici giorni, e la vista di lui senza maglietta è qualcosa che non lo aiuta. " ascolta, volevo dire soltanto che mi dispiace per averti sottovalutato."  
"Che cosa vuoi dire?" Chiede lentamente, mentre Louis si avvicina un po' sul divano, abbastanza vicino in modo che le loro ginocchia si tocchino mentre si volta verso Harry.  
"Emily ti adora," inizia. Volendo arrivare subito al sodo. "Non smette di parlare di te, veramente. Ha pianto quando gli ho detto che non avresti potuto dormire da noi venerdì."

Harry si sposta in avanti raggiunge Louis, sfiora con la punta delle dita la stalla di Louis prima di ricordare che non fanno più cose di quel genere e sentire indietro. Louis cattura un momentaneo flash di tristezza nei tuoi occhi prima che Harry dica, "Mi dispiace, Louis, non volevo ferire i sentimenti di Emily."  
"Ovvio che non volevi," mormora Louis, incapace di tenere la dolcezza fuori dalla sua voce. Sospira. "ascolta, so che sono stato un po' uno stronzo quando io… ho chiuso le cose il mese scorso."  
Harry grugnisce e mormora, "Un po'?"  
"Va bene," si lamenta Lois, "Sono stato completamente uno stronzo. Ma Emily è la mia priorità. Emily verrà sempre per prima. Lo capisci, vero?"  
"Certo che lo capisco, Lou. Non vorrei che fosse in nessun altro modo."  
"Ero preoccupato," ammette Louis. "Spaventato che se mi fossi fatto coinvolgere da questa relazione e avessi lasciato che Emily si affezionassi, non avrebbe funzionato, e non voglio che lei sappia che cosa si prova ad essere lasciato da qualcuno che ami. Era troppo piccola per capire quando Eleanor e io divorziammo, ma ora non lo è più, e io non voglio questo per lei. Mai."

Harry annuisce, le labbra premute insieme mentre guarda Louis, gli occhi spalancati. Louis si guarda intorno per un momento, bisognoso di una distrazione dall'intensità dello sguardo di Harry.  
"Il problema è…" continua Louis, "che lei è già affezionata. Ti considera un amico. e non capisce perchè non sei più intorno a noi. Ho reso l'intera faccenda più complicata nella mia testa," dice Louis, muovendo le mani per enfatizzare il punto. "Ma è abbastanza semplice, davvero. Emily ti vuole bene e ti vuole intorno."

Louis fa una pausa, poi ingoia il groppo d'ansia che ha bloccato in gola. Harry continua a guardarlo, un'espressione seria sul suo volto adorabile, e Louis si prepara.  
"E anche io. Ehm, ti voglio bene, ecco. E ti voglio intorno." la bocca di Harry si spalanca per la sorpresa, e Louis si affretta a continuare, "E quello che intendo con sottovalutare è che ho convinto me stesso che non avrebbe durato, perchè chi vuole stare con un papà single? Ma tu sei…beh," ride, "sei perfetto."

"Non lo sono," protesta Harry, scuotendo la in disaccordo. "Non sono perfetto."  
"Forse dovrei essere più chiaro," dice Louis. Sposta l'asciugamano da parte e si inginocchia sul divano, spostandosi dai cuscini finché non sta a cavalcioni su Harry. "Sei perfetto per me."  
"Oh." sospira Harry. Louis lo può sentire ingoiare, seguendo il percorso del suo pomo d'Adamo e aspetta che Harry dica qualcosa. Le sue mani restano ferme sul suo stomaco, ma i suoi occhi sono fissi sulla bocca di Louis.  
Batte le palpebre stupito per un momento, poi scuote la testa come per chiarsi le idee e dice, "Non sono mai uscito con nessuno che abbia un figlio, ma se sei preoccupato per Emily, io voglio dirti che ho trascorso con lei gli ultimi nove mesi, e penso che sia fantastica." Finalmente alza le mani, e le appoggia sui fianchi di Louis, premendo.  
"Penso che tu sia fantastico, Lou, e l'ho pensato fin dall'inizio. Non posso promettere che staremo insieme per sempre, perchè chi può promettere una cosa del genere? Ma ho passato nove mesi ad innamorarmi di te, e penso che ne sia valsa la pena."

Il cuore di Louis sfarfalla impazzito nel suo petto dopo il breve discorso di Harry, il suo stomaco si scioglie e il suo volto si rilassa in un sorriso sollevato. Si avvicina e premono le loro fronti insieme, mormora, "Ne è valsa la pena, vale un sacco di cose, Haz."  
Le mani di Harry si aggrappano ai fianchi di Louis e i suoi occhi si chiudono, gli è mancato così tanto Harry e lui è così dannatamente adorabile che non resiste. Mette in dito sotto il mento dell'altro e adagia le sue labbra sopra a quelle di Harry, e si sente di nuovo a casa. Felice di essere insieme, si baciano languidamente, le dita di Louis intrecciate nei ricci alla base del collo di Harry.

Louis emerge dal bacio con un sospiro dopo alcuni minuti così da sussurrare contro la bocca di Harry, "Comunque, se te lo stai chiedendo, abbiamo l'approvazione di Emily."  
"Oh?" chiede Harry, in tono divertito. I suoi occhi sono ancora chiusi, le ciglia che creano delle leggere ombre sulle guance, e le sue labbra rosse e gonfie, e Louis vuole assolutamente divorarlo.  
"Mm," mormora, gli occhi fissi sul labbro inferiore di Harry. "Ha detto che finché sei d'accordo a leggerle una storia della buonanotte quando facciamo dei pigiama party, lei ci sta. Potrebbe aver menzionato anche dei ghiaccioli, ma penso che possiamo negoziare su questo punto."

Harry si sporge un po', così che le sue labbra passino su quelle di Louis quando sussurra, "Ma cosa succede se non voglio negoziare?"  
Louis ride sommessamente, rafforzando la sua presa sui capelli di Harry e dice, "Oh, Haz. Em ti avrà incastrato tra le sue piccole dita."  
"Troppo tardi," sospira Harry. "Sono già tuo."

FINE.


End file.
